HIDDEN
by Khasabat04
Summary: " sepertinya aku patah hati hyung—"," OH TUHAN!XI LUHAN JANGAN MENGOTORI OTAK PANDAKU!",Sehunie—Luhanie, kenapa kalian tidak mengatakannya jujur padaku jika kalian saling mencintai? Aku memang mencintai Luhan tapi aku tidak terobsesi padanya jadi aku bisa memakluminya, mian aku membiarkan kalian berada di belakangku. Aku hanya ingin kalian jujur..tidak lebih" [EXO]
1. Chapter 1

**HIDDEN!**

**Jika harus mengalah, baiklah aku akan mengalah—namun tidak seperti ini caranya. Aku bukan batu yang tidak bisa merasakan sakit, aku bukan barang yang bisa kau mainkan.**

**.**

**.**

**XiuminLuhan**

**LuhanSehun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CRACK PAIR**

**.**

**.**

**EXO || SUPER JUNIOR**

**.**

…**...**

.

.

" AGGHH—Disana! Aghh!"

" tenanglah baby—ouhh! Kita keluarkan bersama!"

" LUHANIE/SEHUNIE"

Mata indah itu menyaksikan bagaimana dua orang yang tengah bercumbu di atas tempat tidurnya, mata indah itu menyaksikan bagaimana _live show_ yang sedang berada di dalam puncaknya. Cahaya mata indah itu meredup kala mendengar erangan eksotik yang menggelitik gendang telinganya dan membuat hatinya kembali terluka kala mereka meneriakan nama masing-masing.

" yeoboseo? Ah? Ne—aku tidak menemukannya di dorm, mungkin tertinggal di sana. Aku akan ketempatmu hyung"

Sekali lagi mata indah itu mengeluarkan buih bening yang melambangkan keruntuhan kepercayaannya.

" gwencana—aku tidak melihatnya"

Mata indah itu tertutup oleh kelopak matanya, sang pemilik membawanya pergi meninggalkan dua namja yang tengah bergelut dengan kenikmatan cinta.  
Mata indah itu tersenyum dalam tangisnya, mencoba menemukan sesuatu untuk menjadi fokus pikiran namun sama saja semua terlihat sama. Dan hatinya bertambah sakit dengan luka yang menganga terasa bagai di tabui garam.

.

.

.

Suasana ruang siaran begitu ramai saat seorang namja cantik dengan pipi cubby datang.

" oh? Yaa—Ryeowookie kau tidak mengatakan jika DJ tambahan kita adalah Xiuminie?"

Tanya namja tampan yang tidak kalah cantik dengan para yeoja anggota girlband kepada seorang namja yang kini sedang memeluk sayang boneka jerapah pemberian fans. Namja mungil dengan panggilan Ryeowook itu menoleh ia tersenyum pada namja cubby itu.

" kkk kejutan, Heechul-hyung! Ah! Xiumin-ssi, palliwa—sebentar lagi kita _On Air_"

" ne, hyung!"

Namja cubby itu—Xiumin namanya, Kim Minseok atau lebih dikenal sebagai Xiumin. Seorang member tertua yang berada di dalam grub idol terkenal EXO. Xiumin tersenyum ramah pada kedua sunbae yang akan mengajaknya menyelami dunia radio.  
PD Park menunjukkan waktu untuk memulai siaran, dengan semangat yang menggebu Ryeowook, salah satu magnae di dalam grub idol SUPER JUNIOR memulai siaran.

" –hei hei heiii—kembali lagi dengan Kim Ryeowook. Salah satu magnae _line_ yang ahli memasak untuk para hyung dan 3 dongsaeng di Super Junior—hahaha sepertinya perkenalan ku tidak begitu mengasikkan kkk, padahal aku sudah belajar membawa acara dari Leeteuk hyung tapi sama saja hasilnya. Oh! Anyyeong semuanya, apa kabar kalian? Aku harap kalian baik-baik saja, karna hari ini kita kehadiran teman special! Ahirnya aku bisa mengundang salah satu hyung dan hobae kesayanganku—Kim Heechul! Kim Minseok! Yoo—kita sambut mereka! Yeyyy!"

Heechul menggeleng mendengar narasi yang Ryeowook buat.

" yo! Super Junior Kim Heechul imnida, anyyeong—aku harap kedatanganku kemari tidak merusak suasana pendengar setia SUKIRA"

Sapa Heechul hangat. Ryeowook tersenyum dan mengangguk pada Xiumin memberi kode untuk Xiumin menyapa pendengar.

" Annyeonghaseo, EXO-Xiumin imnida"

" hhohohoho kau tidak menambah kata-kata baru untuk perkenalanmu?"

" annio—aku kira sudah cukup"

Ryeowook tertawa, kemudian memulai sebuah obrolan yang melibatkan kedua DJ tamu yang menemaninya siaran. Suasana memang begitu ramai karna Ryeowook dan Heechul senang sekali berdebat entah dari hal apa saja. Bahkan sampai membacakan pesan dari pendengarpun mereka berdebat dan sesekali melibatkan Xiumin yang harus melerai kedua hyung kekanakan itu.

"—eum, tinggalkan saja dua hyung yang sedang berdebat, aku akan membacakan beberapa pesan dari pendengar…eum sebentar—"

Xiumin menscroll mouse untuk melihat pesan yang sudah mencapai puluhan ribu.

"—dari KK22—'**annyeong, oppadeul**. ( dibalas oleh Ryeowook dan Heechul yang sudah berhenti berkelahi) **senang sekali bisa mendengar kalian siaran bersama, I love you'**. Ah I love you too KK22. Beralih ke pesan yang dikirim oleh UyeYeol, haha sepertinya tidak asing dengan nama belakangnya kk **'Annyeong oppa! Bisakah aku bertanya bagaimana perasaan Heechul oppa saat bertemu dengan Xiumin oppa? Wookie oppa, tanyakan pada mereka berdua tentang kencan-kapan Heechul oppa mengajak Xiumin oppa kencan!?'** OMO! Hyung! Bukankah ini scandal?"

Xiumin menoleh pada dua manusia yang kali ini terkekeh melihat raut wajah Xiumin yang sudah memerah sempurna. Terdengar suara tawa yang dua sunbae kesayangan Xiumin itu keluarkan saat melihat Xiumin mempoutkan bibirnya.

" aigo~Xiuminie sedang mempoutkan bibirnya, aku jadi semakin jatuh cinta padamu kkk"

Dan Ryeowook adalah orang yang paling heboh mendengar ucapan Heechul. Dalam sesi penayangan yang lain Heechul pernah mengatakan ingin main reality show bersama Xiumin di We Get Married namun Xiumin dengan tegas menolak dengan alasan mereka sama-sama namja.

" hahaha—hyung jawab pertanyaannya dulu, jangan menggoda anak orang!"

" arra-arra"

Heechul mencoba tetap cool.

" aku dan Seokie adalah teman baik, jadi perasaanku sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan Seokie apa lagi ditengah jadwal EXO dan SUPER JUNIOR yang padat mengakibatkan kita jarang saling menyapa di perusahaan. Kencan? Hei—meski Seokie mirip dengan Sohee Ex-Wonder Girls aku tidak begitu tertarik untuk kencan dengan hobae kkk"

" sepertinya aku patah hati hyung—"

" hahaha kalau begitu bagaimana kalau habis ini kita kencan?"

Heechul tersenyum.

" kalian tidak mengajakku?"

Cegah Ryeowook. Dan ahirnya mereka bertiga tertawa bersama menanggapi candaan demi candaan yang terlontar oleh salah satu dari mereka.

" hahahaha—oke-oke sebagai yang tertua dan yang terwaras di sini aku akan membacakan pesan dari fans eum dari WKUIII, mwo? Ini nickname yang aneh-**' Annyeong oppa! Aku harap kalian membaca pesanku, aku sangat menyukai kalian! Apa lagi jika kalian sudah melakukan **_**fans service**_** bersama member lain. OH duniaku terasa sangat indah!' **sepertinya dia gila, atau seorang shiper?** '—Wookie oppa, aku patah hati saat kau menjadi lebih dekat dengan Sungmin oppa padahal Yesung oppa sedang Wamil dan sebentar lagi akan kembali, kau tidak selingkuhkan?' **Omo! Wookie? Kau serius dengan kelinci Pink dan si kepala kura-kura?** '—Heechul oppa, please jangan terus dengan Geunhae! Aku tidak ingin Hangeng oppa patah hati melihatmu bersama orang lain, apa kau sedang melakukan gencatan senjata agar Hangeng oppa kembali? Aku harap begitu. Untuk Xiumin oppa, oppa kenapa kau jarang sekali terlihat bersama member EXO lainnya untuk membuat couple? Padahal aku berharap kau memiliki couple yang cantik—kkk' **wuah—apa kau gila? Wookie kau jawab bagianmu dulu nanti aku menyusul!"

Heechul menggeleng tidak percaya dengan pertanyaan aneh dari fans, ia menoleh pada Xiumin yang sepertinya sedang mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan yang Heechul bacakan tadi.

" Ouh—sangat sulit untuk hidup sendirian, aku ingin membesarkan anakku dengan baik. Dio akan merana tanpa seorang appa, Yesung hyung akan mengerti jika ia kembali nanti. Yesung hyung—aku dan Sungmin hyung membesarkan Dio dengan baik kan?"

Jawab Ryeowook mencoba mendramatisir keadaan, membuat seisi ruangan tertawa.

" Oh! Ryeowookie hyung, Dio akan senang jika kau mengatakan kau masih setia dengan Yesung hyung"

"jinja? Dio—eoma masih setia dengan appa, Sungmin hyung adalah orang yang Yesung hyung kirimkan untuk menjaga kita"

Ryeowook menatap kamera dengan tatapan memelas, membuat Heechul dan Xiumin menggeleng tidak percaya dengan drama yang sedang Ryeowook mainkan. Dalam dunia idol banyak sekali fans yang mengcouplekan idolanya dengan sesama member, jadi tidak begitu mengejutkan jika mereka di couplekan dengan teman dekat mereka. Bahkan kadang-kadang ada fans yang terobsesi dengan fans service yang idolanya lakukan sebagai tindakan nyata.

" berhati-hatilah dengan magnae evil yang akan selalu menempel di dekat Sungmin, Wookie"

Ryeowook menoleh menunjukkan expresi kaget yang dibuat-buat dan membuat namja itu terlihat imut.

" sepertinya, aku harus meminta Yesung hyung mengirimkan orang lain—kkk! Ya! Heechul hyung kenapa kau tidak membalas pertanyaan dari fans?"

" kau menyelaku, bbabo! Ah~tinggalkan Ryeowookie yang mencari appa baru untuk Dio EXO. Aku yakin Dio akan malu jika benar-benar memiliki eoma seperti dia kkk"

" hyung aku mendengarnya"

Suara Lirih Ryeowook membuat Heechul tertawa.

" Ups! Sorry—ah sudahlah aku akan menjawab pertanyaan dari WKUIII, aku dan Geunhae tidak ada apa-apa. Kami hanya menghabiskan waktu bersama karna kami sama-sama tidak memiliki kekasih. Kekasihnya berada di jepang sedangkan kekasihku berada di cina. Kau puas? Aku dan Hangeng baik-baik saja oke?!"

Heechul menatap kamera dengan penuh keyakinan kemudian menoleh pada Xiumin.

" Xiuminie, kau punya jawaban?"

" ne hyung! Untuk couple? Aku memang sedikit bingung ingin melakukan fans service dengan siapa, semua di EXO sudah memiliki official sendiri. Kris dengan Tao, Lay dengan Suho, Chanyeol dengan Baekyun, Kai dengan Dio, Luhan dengan Sehun, dan aku dengan Chen tapi mengingat namja kotak itu sudah memiliki kekasih bukankah aku harus menjaga jarak agar kekasihnya tidak memarahiku?"

Menurut Ryeowook ucapan Xiumin adalah ucapan yang memang benar adanya, namun ia tau jika salah satu hobae kesayangannya itu tengah memendam kesakitan saat menyebutkan salah satu couple official tadi. Heechul yang memang tidak terlalu dekat dengan Xiumin hanya menimpali dan membenarkan keadaan Xiumin dan memintanya mencari couple di luar member EXO, bahkan Heechul menawarkan dirinya namun segera menggeleng saat di ingatkan tentang Hangeng.  
Acara siaran sudah selesai mereka saling berpelukan untuk berfoto, menampilkan pose aneh seaneh yang mereka bisa buat.

.

.

Xiumin tiba di dorm EXO saat jam menunjukkan pukul 01.00 KST, suasana sudah sepi seperti tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan berbeda sekali dengan keadaan saat pagi atau siang hari di saat semua member EXO berkumpul, membandingkannya dengan taman kanak-kanak adalah kebiasaan yang manager mereka lakukan melihat kelakuan para member EXO. Xiumin memasuki kamarnya, ia menghela nafas saat melihat seseorang tidur disana. Seorang namja dengan paras cantik, tubuh ideal sebagai namja—Xiumin memilih untuk mandi menyegarkan dirinya.  
Setelah selesai mandi Xiumin keluar dengan piamanya, ia ingin menenangkan pikirannya beberapa saat, ia berjalan duduk keruang TV sambil memegang phonselnya yang sedari tadi tidak ia pakai.

" semua palsu"

Bisik namja cubby itu saat membaca pesan singkat yang seseorang kirimkan padanya. Namja itu memandangi TV tanpa berniat menyaksikan apa yang sedang ia putar, pandangannya melayang entah kemana dan pendengarannya? Ia menutupi telinganya dengan earphone yang menyalurkan lagu dari phonsel ke telinganya. Tubuh namja cubby itu ahirnya menyerah saat lelah dan kantuk menyerang, seakan mengabaikan semua yang berkecamuk di pikiran dan hati ahirnya namja manis itu tertidur dengan TV dan earphone menyala sebagai teman tidurnya.

" ya ampun Xiumin ge?!"

Pekik seseorang yang baru saja tiba di dorm.

" waeyo Tao?"

Namja manis itu menoleh ke arah seorang namja yang berjalan dari ruang tengah dorm, namja jangkung itu menggeleng.

" kebiasaan buruknya memang tidak tergantikan"

" mwo? Kebiasaan buruk?"

Kris –namja tinggi itu- mendekati Tao yang masih mematung menunggu jawaban darinya.

" sudahlah, kau ambil saja selimutku atau selimutmu untuknya—kalau kita memindahkannya aku tidak yakin kita akan selamat dari rusa gurun itu"

Tao mengangguk berlari kekamarnya dan Kris mengambil apa yang Kris katakan.  
Kris? Namja tampan leader EXO M itu tersenyum sekilas menatap namja mungil yang berbeda beberapa bulan lebih tua darinya. Bahkan banyak yang menyangka namja mungil di hadapan Kris adalah magnae bersama Tao.  
Setelah memberi Xiumin selimut Kris dan Tao kembali kekamar mereka untuk meneruskan tidur mereka yang tertunda karna jadwal latihan hingga malam.

Kyungso mengenyitkan dahinya saat melihat seseorang dengan selimut tubuh panda tertidur di depan TV dengan TV yang sudah dimatikan. Ia hanya menggeleng mengira itu Tao dan meneruskan kegiatan seperti biasa ( memasak ) untuk para member yang saat ini ia pastikan masih berada di alam mimpi.  
Namja berwajah datar itu mengumbar senyum manisnya ke arah Lay dan Baekhyun yang berjalan dengan sempoyongan kearahnya.

" apa Tao sedang bertengkar dengan Kris-ge? Aku kira kemarin baik-baik saja"

Pikir Baekhyun sambil mengambil alih meja dapur, namja mungil dengan eyeliner tebal saat tampil di panggung itu menata peralatan makan untuk ke 11 orang temannya. Di susul dengan Lay yang datang membawa sup yang sudah Kyungso siapkan.  
Seorang namja berwajah kotak memasuki dapur dengan wajah gembira.

" apa yang terjadi?"

" aniya—hanya saja pagi ini akan terasa cerah"

" jangan katakan pada kami karna si dobi itu mengajakmu kencan!"

Chen, namja dengan suara cempreng yang lembut itu mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban dari Baekhyun.

" tidakkah kau bisa sedikit senang dengan kebahagiaanku, Byun?"

Baekhyun terkekeh dan menatap jahil ke arah Chen.

" Eh? Apa duizzang sedang bertengkar dengan Tao? Kenapa Tao ada di—"

" kenapa denganku dan Tao?"

Tanya Kris memotong ucapan Chen. Chen menggeleng sambil ngacir ke kamarnya membangunkan member lain. Suasana ruang makan sudah ramai saat satu persatu member EXO sudah berkumpul, mereka bersiap di meja makan.

" Eh? Tao dan Xiumin hyung?"

Suho menghitung kembali orang-orang yang ada di hadapannya.

" apa Xiuminku tidak pulang?"

Pertanyaan seorang namja berambut orange itu membuat member lain menatapnya jengah, dan terlihat seseorang menatapnya tidak suka.

" kalau Tao, dia masih tidur di sofa depan—aku tidak berani membangunkannya—"

Cicit Chen sambil melirik Kris yang masih setia dengan phonselnya.

" Tao sedang mandi saat aku kesini—"

" eh tapi?"

Lay menunjuk sofa tempat Xiumin tertidur.

" dia Xiumin hyung—memang kalian tidak melihat perbedaan tinggi badan mereka?"

Jawab Kris asal.  
Luhan mengenyitkan keningnya tidak percaya, _'Xiumin pulang tanpa menyapanya?' _cepat-cepat Luhan berlari mendekati Xiumin yang tertidur nyenyak.

" Baby—Xiu"

Bisik Luhan.  
Xiumin sedikit menggeliat saat merasakan seseorang menghisap bibirnya kuat-kuat, namja mungil itu meleguh menggapai sisi sofa mencoba mengindar dari orang yang menghisap bibirnya namun percumah saja saat kepalanya terasa terkunci.  
Kris menoleh saat mendengar suaraa benda jatuh, ia mendapati Tao tengah menutup mulutnya dengan mata yang mengarah pada arah sofa.

" OH TUHAN!XI LUHAN JANGAN MENGOTORI OTAK PANDAKU!"

Pekik Kris yang membuat semua member mengarahkan pandangan pada Luhan.  
Xiumin yang kaget dengan pekikan Kris yang menyerupai teriakan terdengar di telinganya. Mata Xiumin terbelalak saat melihat seseorang memejamkan mata dengan nafas memburu dan bibir yang mengecap bibirnya.

" Eughh—"

Xiumin berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari kekangan namja yang kini menciumnya membabi buta.

" Xi Luhan kau membuat hyung kesayanganku tidak bisa bernafas"

Suara dingin dari seseorang membuat Luhan berhenti. Luhan membuka matanya hingga mendapati tatapan sayu dari mata bening milik Xiumin.

" Minni—"

Xiumin merasakan atmosfire yang berbeda pada dua namja yang kini berada di sekitarnya, ia mengangguk dan segera berdiri.

" Sehunie, Luhanie kembalilah ke meja makan—mereka pasti menunggu, aku yakin Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah menggerutu karna kelaparan"

" Minnie/Hyung!"

Dada Xiumin berdetak begitu kencang saat merasakan ke dua tangannya di genggam dua orang yang berbeda. Ia menoleh pada Luhan dan Sehun yang saling berpandangan tidak suka, Xiumin bukan orang bodoh yang tidak bisa menyadari kenyataan jika kedua namja itu tengah merasakan cemburu. Perlahan Xiumin melepaskan kedua tangan nya dari Sehun dan Luhan.

" makanlah—aku masih ingin tidur"

Tidak ada bantahan lagi dari kedua namja itu, keduanya hanya menatap punggung Xiumin dengan nanar sebelum mereka kembali untuk sarapan bersama member lain yang sudah menunggu. Chanyeol terlihat sedang sibuk dengan phonselnya dan sedikit cekikikan melihat apa yang sedang di suguhkan oleh benda kotak di tangannya.

" Park Chanyeol, ini waktunya sarapan"

Desis Suho, sebagai leader utama Suho berusaha melakukan hal yang terbaik dengan mengajari tatakrama pada para membernya.

" Kyung! Kau tadi malam mendengarkan siaran SUKIRA?"

Kyungso yang sedang menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya mengangguk.

" Tao juga mendengarkannya! Aigo~ Ryeowookie hyung sepertinya benar-benar menganggap Kyungie hyung sebagai anaknya kkk"

Jawab Tao semangat.

" aku paling suka bagian Heechul hyung dan Ryeowook hyung menggoda Xiumin hyung kekekeke aku rasa Xiumin hyung banyak bicara semalam—"

Tambah Baekhyun.  
Baekhyun menutup mulutnya saat melihat aura kelam yang menyelimuti dua member EXO. Suho meminta pada Kris lewat pandangannya agar Kris menenangkan member yang sepertinya akan memulai perang dunia.

" kalau masih ingin mengobrol kalian bisa pergi—"

Ucapan Kris membuat Baekhyun menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat mengingat sarapannya baru ia makan beberapa suap dan jadwal mereka hari ini adalah latihan untuk come back stage.  
Kris menggeleng melihat aura yang Luhan dan Sehun keluarkan, terlihat jelas di wajah keduanya jika mereka benar-benar sedang tidak menyukai topik pembicaraan.

Xiumin mengguyur tubuhnya di bawah shower, ia membawa phonselnya dan memutar lagu untuk menyamarkan suara isakan yang muncul dari bibirnya. Tubuh mungilnya tenggelam bersama air dan busa yang bertebaran dimana-mana memenuhi kamar mandi.

" Minseokie—kau belum selesai?"

Suara lembut Luhan terdengar begitu menyakitkan di hati Xiumin. Namja manis itu menggeleng menyembunyikan isakanya. Perlahan ia mengambil phonselnya, menuliskan beberapa kalimat yang langsung diterima oleh Luhan.

.

.

**From : Baby Xiu**

**Aku masih ingin memanjakan tubuhku  
Pergi saja duluan, aku akan menyusul!  
Tenang aku tidak akan lama**  
.

.

" baiklah, aku dan yang lain pergi dulu—jangan lupa sarapan dan jangan sampai telat!"

Ucap Luhan mengeraskan suaranya.  
Namja mungil itu menenggelamkan kepalanya lagi mencoba mengusir pikirannya yang semakin liar menyakiti hati dan perasaannya.

" Lu—kenapa sakit sekali?"

Xiumin memukul dadanya yang terasa begitu sesak. Xiumin ingat dengan pasti bagaimana hari-harinya menjadi begitu berwarna saat Luhan memintanya menjadi seorang kekasih. Selama lebih dari 3 tahun mereka menjalani masa-masa indah bersama hingga seorang masuk dan menjadi magnae di dalam grub, Luhan berubah.

" _Bisakah kita tetap bersama? Aku menyukaimu hyung"_

" _aku dan Xiumin—"_

" _ku mohon"_

" _baiklah—aku akan mencobanya"_

Suara-suara itu melayang begitu saja menggelitik telinga Xiumin. Memaksanya mengingat kenyataan pahit yang telah ia lihat. Orang yang ia cintai dan berjanji untuk mencintainya berciuman panas di belakangnya. Xiumin sudah menyaksikan banyak adegan live antara kekasihnya dengan magnae grub EXO, selama 2 tahun setelah Sehun resmi menjadi bagian dari grub selama itu pula Xiumin harus menyembunyikan kenyataan menyakitkan. Xiumin akan menggigiti bibirnya saat mendengar suara desahan yang di timbulkan dari dua namja yang amat ia sayangi. Sebagai kekasih dan sebagai dongsaeng—harus bagaimana lagi Xiumin menyimpannya? Xiumin merasa lelah. Dua tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuk memendam segala sakit di dadanya.

" _aku akan menjadi seme jika aku berkencan dengan Xiumin hyung! Karna aku manly!"_

" _dan aku akan menjadi seme darimu Luhan hyung!"_

Candaan mereka saat di suatu wawancara live memaksa Xiumin mengakui jika dirinya adalah pihak ke tiga di antara Hunhan couple, ia menyadari jika Xiumin tidak seharusnya ada di tengah mereka. Xiumin sudah melihatnya, saat di mana mata indahnya harus melihat Luhan mengrayangi tubuh Sehun sebagai seme dan melihat bagaimana Sehun menaklukan Luhan dengan sekali menyentuh kejantanan Luhan. Xiumin melihat dan mendengarnya berulang kali namun ia masih tetap diam menahan lukanya. Karna ia mencintai Luhan meskipun ia tidak ingin menyakiti Sehun yang sudah ia anggap sebagai dongsaeng kandungnya sendiri. Pernah Xiumin meminta Luhan memutuskan hubungan mereka namun alhasil berahir dengan Luhan yang mencoba membunuh dirinya sendiri dan masuk rumah sakit.

" _aku mencintaimu, Luhan"_

" _aku juga mencintaimu, Sehun"_

Bisikan kata cinta yang sering Xiumin dengar secara terang-terangan membuat nafasnya selalu tercekat dengan baik, di saat ia mendengar lantunan kata itu Xiumin hanya bertingkah seperti orang bodoh yang akan menganggapnya sebagai ungkapan sayang seperti Tao yang akan mengatakan itu kepada siapa saja yang Tao temui bahkan sampai Kris sering salah paham dan cemburu berat dengan itu.

" aku lelah Lu—"

Bisik Xiumin.  
Membutuhkan waktu yang sedikit lama untuk Xiumin segera bergegas menuju tempat latihan, ia membiarkan rambutnya tetap basah. Melirik ke arah jam tangan yang ada di pergelangan tangannya, Xiumin memelankan laju larinya, masih ada waktu 1 jam untuk latihan.

" oh! Haii Seokie!"

Sapa Heechul yang kebetulan baru keluar dari salah satu ruang rekaman. Xiumin mengangguk hormat.

" aigo~ada apa denganmu eoh? Kau tidak mengeringkan rambutmu dulu?"

" hehe, tadi aku terburu-buru hyung"

Xiumin mencoba menunjukkan senyum manisnya di hadapan Heechul meski ia sendiri tampak ragu dengan senyum yang ia coba tunjukkan.

" waeyo? Kau sakit? Kau tampak pucat—"

" hehehe, aku kebanyakan tidur hyung"

Kilah Xiumin.  
Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan jika di kepalanya kini seperti tertanam ratusan ton batu kepada sunbaenya itu, mengingat ia dan Heechul memang tidak terlalu dekat. Heechul tersenyum mengacak kasar rambut Xiumin.

" aigo~ anak satu ini? Kau bilang ingin mengambil naskah? Malah menggoda hobae?"

Keduanya menoleh pada seseorang yang baru saja membuka pintu, terlihat seorang Leeteuk tersenyum pada Xiumin dan memasang wajah kesalnya pada Heechul.

" Teukie berikan dia handukku di dalam, oke? Seokie aku tinggal dulu sebelum orang yang ada di depan pintu itu berubah menjadi iblis"

" YA!"

Heechul tertawa mendengar pekikan Leeteuk.  
Setelah Heechul pergi Leeteuk meminta Xiumin menunggunya untuk mengambil apa yang Heechul pesankan.

" tsk, kau pakai saja dan buang ke tempat sampah handuk kesayangannya itu"

" eh hyung—nanti—"

Leeteuk tersenyum lembut menunjukkan dimple manis di sudut bibirnya.

" kau ada latihan?"

" ne, kurang dari 50 menit lagi hyung"

" kalau begitu temani aku sarapan, hari ini mereka ribut dengan sepatu Kangin yang hilang hingga semua membuatku tidak sarapan"

Xiumin memiringkan kepalanya saat Leeteuk mengajaknya menuju kantin perusahaan. Sedikit lenggang memang, keduanya memilih tempat yang cukup lumayan untuk menenangkan pikiran. Leeteuk menyodorkan sebungkus obat ke arah Xiumin.

" kau bisa sakit jika apa yang ada di kepalamu kau simpan sendiri, Minseok"

" eh?"

Leeteuk tersenyum manis memakan makanan pesanannya dan meminta Xiumin memakan makanan yang telah ia pesankan.

" kalau boleh ku tebak ini bukan masalah dengan perusahaankan?"

" hyung—"

Xiumin menatap mata bening milik Leeteuk. Terdapat kehangatan yang jarang ia temui dari beberapa orang yang pernah ia temui. Tatapan hangat bak seorang eoma pada anaknya, khas seorang Leader sejati yang amat di sayangi semua orang. Leeteuk belum lama keluar dari Wamil, sehingga Xiumin jarang melihatnya.

" aku hyung tertua dari 14 anak-anak nakal itu, hyung tertua dari 14 watak dan kharakter berbeda, hyung tertua dari 14 masalah yang setiap anak miliki. Sedikit banyak aku mengetahui expresi yang sedang kau miliki, Minseok"

" hyung—"

" tak apa jika kau tidak ingin berbicara padaku, tapi ku mohon jangan sakit. Melihatmu sebagai member tertua di EXO aku hanya ingin mengatakan padamu untuk tetap dewasa meski rasa sakit itu benar-benar memuakkan. Kau boleh lari dari rasa sakitmu, namun pikirkan rasa sakit yang akan orang lain terima karna keputusanmu. Aku yakin wajah ini ( menyentuh wajah Xiumin ), hati ini ( menyentuh dada Xiumin ), pikiran ini ( menyentuh kepala Xiumin) dan tangan ini ( menggenggam tangan Xiumin ) ingin segera menyudahinya. Ingin berlari ke manapun tempat yang bisa membuatmu tenang iyakan? Memang menyakitkan namun jika kau tidak menyelesaikannya semua tidak akan selesai"

Kini Xiumin benar-benar tau mengapa Leeteuk adalah orang yang paling di segani oleh orang lain, bagaimana Leeteuk menjadi leader panutan dan leader terbaik. Karna sikapnya yang ramah, karna ketenangan dan kenyamanan yang ia ciptakan saat ia bersama siapa saja.

" Ah! Aku telat, Eunhyukie akan memarahiku jika aku telat lebih lama lagi—aku pergi dulu ne?! ingat apa yang aku katakan, berjuanglah Minseokie!"

Xiumin memandang Leeteuk yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu kaca, sedikit banyak Xiumin mengakui apa yang leader Super Junior itu katakan adalah benar. Xiumin tersenyum meminum obat yang Leeteuk berikan.

" aku akan bertahan! Demi mereka—"

Bisik Xiumin.  
Kai dan Lay mengatur formasi untuk penampilan mereka dan semua terlihat begitu semangat. Xiumin tersenyum meminum air yang Luhan berikan padanya.

" kau terlihat senang sekali—tidak ingin berbagi dengan kekasihmu eoh?"

Xiumin tersenyum menggeleng, ia memilih untuk mengikuti arahan Kai yang sudah meminta mereka membuat formasi baru bersama Lay. Dua jam latihan membuat peluh membanjiri tubuh mereka, semua berlari menuju tas yang mereka bawa.  
Sehun memincingkan matanya saat melihat Xiumin menutup wajahnya dengan handuk berwarna hitam dengan tukisan mandarin Heechul di bawah tulisan Super Junior.

" Xiumin hyung!"

" hemm—"

" handuk itu—apa itu milik Heechul sunbae?"

Semua member EXO mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke arah Xiumin yang masih asik tiduran dengan menggunakan handuk milik Heechul sebagai penutup wajahnya.

" Heechul hyung meminjamkannya padaku"

Tidak! Setahu Sehun namja bernama lengkap Kim Heechul itu tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menyentuh barang-barang pribadinya. Sehun dekat dengan Donghae Super Junior, dan dia tau bagaimana Heechul mengomel saat Donghae memakai sandal pribadi miliknya. Atau saat staff salah menukar dan mengembalikan barang-barang pribadi miliknya, Heechul akan mengomel tidak jelas, khas namja berdarah AB itu.

" kau tidak selingkuh kan Minnie?!"

Pertanyaan Luhan membuat Xiumin mengerutkan keningnya. Ia bangun dan bingung saat mendapati member EXO tengah menatap tidak percaya padanya.

" wae? Ada yang salah?"

" jawab aku!"

Bentakan Luhan membuat member EXO terdiam, Luhan benar-benar terlihat sangat marah. Xiumin mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Luhan dan Sehun yang sepertinya sama-sama terlihat tampak marah.

" kau berselingkuh dengan Heechul sunbae?!"

Luhan menarik kerah Xiumin dengan sedikit kasar memaksa Xiumin harus berdiri, Sehun mencoba melerai namun Luhan tidak tertahankan jika sedang posesif. Member lainpun mencoba mengingatkan jika beberapa menit lagi para sunbae akan memakai ruang latihan.

" aku tidak mungkin melakukannya, Xi Lu Han. Kau tau aku—"

Xiumin mengenyit saat merasakan kepalanya mulai berkunang-kunang, ia mencoba mendorong Luhan menjauh dari tubuhnya. Berjalan sempoyongan hingga mengarah ke arah pintu.

" Xiumin ge!?"

Tubuh Xiumin oleng saat dengan tiba-tiba pintu di buka.

" hahahahaha aku punya drama baru Wook—eeh? Minseokie!?"

'BRUKK'  
Xiumin terjatuh tepat di pelukan Heechul yang sedang menggoda dongsaengnya. Semua member EXO dan Super Junior kaget dan berlari mendekati Heechul dan Xiumin.

" Ya ampun! Teukie! Badannya panas sekali!"

Panik Heechul.  
Leeteuk yang merasa namanya di panggil mencuat dari belakang member Super Junior ke depan Heechul.

" palli bawa ke Rumah sakit! Hyukie, kau pegang latihan kali ini—aku akan mengantar Minseok ke Rumah sakit"

Eunhyuk mengangguk.  
Member EXO langsung mengikuti dua sunbaenya yang sigap membawa Xiumin ke Rumah sakit. Setibanya di rumah sakit Leeteuk meminta Heechul menemani Xiumin setelah mengajak Suho dan Luhan mengikutinya menemui dokter.

" bagaimana dengan keadaan dongsaengku ajussi?"

" dia baik-baik saja, hanya sepertinya tingkat stress di kepalanya sudah begitu memuncak. Aku harapkan kau menjaga hobaemu Leeteuk-ssi. Banyak factor yang membuat anemianya kambuh—"

" ne, gomawo uisa"

Leeteuk dan kedua member EXO keluar dari ruangan dokter.

" ada yang ingin aku bicarakan pada kalian, bisakah kita berbicara meski hanya beberapa menit"

" eh? Tentu!"

Suho dan Luhan mengikuti langkah kaki Leeteuk yang membawa mereka menuju atap rumah sakit, namja dengan dimple manis itu duduk di bangku yang sengaja di buatkan oleh pihak rumah sakit untuk para pasien dan keluarganya agar bisa menghirup udara segar. Setelah meminta Suho dan Luhan duduk di hadapannya, Leeteuk menghela nafas.

" mian, seharusnya aku tidak boleh mengatakan ini karna apa yang akan aku katakan adalah tugas manager. Tapi aku tidak ingin menundanya—"

Luhan mengangguk bersamaan dengan Suho.

" ada apa dengan kalian? Ada apa dengan EXO?! Sebagai sunbae yang sudah berpengalaman hanya melihat tindakan kalian aku bisa melihat apa yang sedang ada di EXO. Suasana seperti ini tidak baik untuk seorang penderita anemia akut seperti Minseok"

" apa yang hyung katakan? Kami baik—"

Leeteuk menatap Suho tajam.

" jangan pernah mengatakan baik-baik saja padaku untuk situasi yang seperti ini. Aku sudah hafal, kau Kim Joonmyun sebagai leader harusnya kau bisa menjadi teman berbagi semua membermu. Mereka diam bukan berarti mereka tidak memiliki masalah. Dan kau Xi Luhan, aku tidak ingin mengatakannya dalam bahasa mandarin jadi aku harap kau mengerti apa yang ku maksudkan dari kata-kataku. Kau salah satu member tertua di EXO, seharusnya kau bisa membantu Joonmyun melakukan tugasnya—kalian harus saling memberi—untuk kelangsungan EXO itu sendiri"

Ucapan Leeteuk benar-benar di luar dugaan kedua member EXO itu.

" Heechul mengatakan padaku untuk mendekati Minseok, karna melihat Minseok sedang tertekan tapi aku masih menghargai kalian para member EXO untuk menjaga keluarga kalian. Tapi sungguh ini keterlaluan—"

" apa yang sunbae maksudkan?"

" buka mata kalian dan kalian akan tau kenyataannya"

Leeteuk melenggang pergi.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Luhan menatap seorang namja manis yang kini tengah mutup matanya dengan infuse yang menancap di tangan kirinya. Namja itu sempat sadar dan meminta pulang ke dorm, dan setelah itu namja itu memilih tertidur untuk mengurangi sakitnya.

" kau mencintainya? Kau bilang kau memilihku dan akan meninggalkannya?"

" oh—sungguh Oh Sehun, kau masih tidak mengerti situasi ini?"

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan yang kini memang terlihat sangat khawatir pada keadaan Xiumin.

" aku cemburu"

" tidak usah cemburu, aku milikmu tuan OH"

Luhan menarik tengkuk Sehun untuk memberikan sentuhan seduktif, membuat naluri Sehun memburu bibirnya hingga keduanya berpanggut bibir. Keduanya saling menghakimi dalam ciuman kasar yang mereka lakukan, rasa kecemburuan yang mendasari mereka kini berubah menjadi hasrat dan nafsu yang tidak melihat tempat dan keadaan. Ciuman kasar itu berubah menjadi nafsu liar yang menguasai dua makluk Tuhan tanpa menyadari jika mata bening itu menatap mereka dengan tatapan kecewa. Ia terus mencoba untuk menutup matanya namun sama saja ia melihat bagaimana Luhan dan Sehun sedang bercumbu di sofa. Xiumin hanya bisa menggeleng saat mendengar desahan Luhan dan Sehun, ia tidak bisa mengatakan jika hatinya tidak sakit namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

" Mama—"

'BRUK'  
Suara boneka jatuh membuat aksi Sehun dan Luhan yang menuju klimaks terhenti. Mereka menoleh ke arah seorang namja tinggi yang kini menatap keduanya tidak percaya.

" Baby? Kenapa tidak masuk kedalam? Kau bilang ingin menginap di si—"

Kris menjatuhkan boneka panda kesayangan Tao yang baru saja ia pungut saat matanya menangkap dua sosok yang kini mencoba melepaskan diri. Sama seperti Tao ia menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

" TAO TUTUP MATAMU! DAN KALIAN BERDUA CEPAT BERESKAN PAKAIAN KALIAN!"

Suara Kris menggelegar, ia benar-benar merasa marah dan jijik pada dua namja yang kini tengah memakai celana mereka. Suho dan member EXO yang lainnya kaget saat mendengar suara Kris segera mengikuti arah suara. Mata mereka dimanjakan dengan pemandangan sensual, dan indra penciuman mereka dimanjakan dengan bau cairan yang mereka yakini cairan cinta.

" apa yang terjadi Kris?"

" tanyakan pada mereka apa yang mereka lakukan di samping seorang kekasih yang tengah sakit! TAO! Ikut gege!"

Kini tinggal Suho dan member lain menatap tidak percaya pada Luhan dan Sehun.

" Xi Luhan bukankah kau tadi sempat marah saat menuduh Xiumin hyung selingkuh? Kenapa kau! Magnae?"

Chanyeol menatap tidak percaya pada dua orang yang sekarang hanya bisa menunduk.  
Suho terduduk dan mengacak kepalanya frustasi.

" jadi ini yang harus ku lihat? Jadi ini maksud Leeteuk sunbae?! Aku tidak percaya—Chen! Baekhyun! Kyungso! Yi Xing! Tolong bantu bersihkan ruangan ini dari bau penghianatan ini! Dan kalian berdua ( menatap Sehun dan Luhan ) mandilah setelah itu kita bicara di ruang keluarga! Aku akan menelfon manager untuk membatalkan _showcase _hari ini, Chanyeol katakan pada pelatih hari ini kita tidak bisa latihan, Kai tolong katakan pada Taemin sunbae untuk menggantikanku di SUKIRA hari ini"

Semua mengangguk langsung bergegas memenuhi permintaan sang leader. Suho menatap ke arah ranjang, ia bisa melihat selang infuse itu bergetar hebat. Suho yakin jika Xiumin sudah banging sedari tadi mengingat suara Kris cukup menggelegar dan juga Xiumin adalah orang paling sensitive jika ada suara yang mengganggu meskipun itu saat ia sedang tertidur pulas.

" mianhe, hyung—aku benar-benar tidak mengetahuinya, mian"

Suho lansung melenggang pergi.  
Kris mendekap Tao kedalam pelukannya, ia tau jika Tao shock dengan apa yang dilihatnya tadi. Semua membiarkan suasana begitu suram menyelimuti ruang keluarga. Tidak ada yang ingin memecahkan keheningan seperti biasanya.

" sekarang jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Xi Luhan! Oh Sehun!"

Luhan menghela nafasnya, ia menoleh pada Sehun yang sudah ingin menggebrak meja.

" wae? Apakah aku salah jika aku mencintai Luhan hyung?! Apakah salah jika aku menginginkan Luhan hyung?!"

Pertanyaan Sehun membuat Luhan tercekat, Luhan menggeleng. Seharusnya Sehun mengatakan jika Luhan yang memaksanya untuk menjalin hubungan di belakang Xiumin agar Luhan bisa berkilah, agar Luhan bisa memberikan penjelasan untuk tetap mempertahankan Xiumin-nya.

" yang salah adalah tempat kalian! Waktu kalian! Harusnya jangan di saat Xiumin hyung ada di antara kalian dan jangan di tempat Xiumin hyung!"

Pekik Kyungso kesal.  
Sehun memandang Kyungso dengan tatapan tajam.

" kau—jangan sok suci di hadapanku, Do Kyungso! Bukankah kau melakukan hal yang sama di belakang Chen?"

Semua mata memandang Chen yang sedari tadi terisak kini tercekat, Chen menoleh pada Kyungso yang kini menundukkan kepala.

" sebenarnya apa ini?! Kenapa—"

" aku akan menjelaskan semuanya! Hubungan busuk yang ada di antara kita. Aku akui aku dan Luhan Hyung memang sudah memulainya sejak 2 tahun yang lalu! Tapi kami tidak sendirian, aku biasa melihat Kris hyung bercinta dengan Lay Hyung di kamar hotel, atau Chanyeol hyung yang bercinta dengan Kyungso dan Baekhyun! Aku sudah melihatnya, jadi apa yang ingin kalian selesaikan? Aku rasa kalian pun sama menginginkan seseorang yang bisa memuaskan kalian, bukan?!"

Semua nama yang Sehun sebutkan terdiam. Tao melepas pelukan Kris dan menatap namja itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

" aku dan Luhan hyung hanya satu dari kalian yang menginginkan kepuasan atas dasar cinta"

'KRIET'  
Pintu kamar Xiumin terbuka, menampilkan seorang namja mungil yang kini tengah tersenyum.

" gege!"

Cicit Tao,  
Mata Sehun dan Luhan terbelalak, entah apa yang ada di dalam tubuh mereka mereka berusaha bangkit namun di tahan oleh isyarat yang Xiumin berikan.

" Suho, jangan terlalu banyak berfikir. Tao, kau tau bukan kalau Kris selalu menyayangimu? Jadi jangan salah paham. Chen—kau bukan orang yang gegabah bukan? Dengarkan penjelasan Chanyeol. Dan Sehunie—Luhanie, kenapa kalian tidak mengatakannya jujur padaku jika kalian saling mencintai? Aku memang mencintai Luhan tapi aku tidak terobsesi padanya jadi aku bisa memakluminya, mian aku membiarkan kalian berada di belakangku. Aku hanya ingin kalian jujur..tidak lebih"

Tao mengikuti Xiumin yang berjalan ke arah pintu dorm.

" aku akan beristirahat di rumah, seperti yang manager suruh. Jangan cari aku—"

" gege!"

Setelah memberikan kecupan di kening dongsaeng kesayangannya Xiumin menutup pintu Dorm.  
Di bawah ia menatap kearah dorm dan tersenyum sambil mengusap air matanya.

" Mianata, saranghanda"

.

.

.

Satu bulan kemudian aktifitas member EXO tanpa Xiumin sudah berjalan dengan lancar meskipun mereka lebih banyak melakukan kegiatan individu, diatas panggung dan kamera mereka seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa namun saat kamera padam tidak ada yang ingin mencairkan suasana.  
Para member EXO sedang berada di ruang ganti saat seseorang masuk ke dalam ruang ganti mereka.

" Kalian! Apa kalian begitu bodoh hingga membiarkan XIUMINKU pergi!"

Tidak ada yang mengerti dengan apa yang member Super Junior itu katakan. Hingga beberapa member Super Junior berdatangan mencegah namja berambut merah anggur menarik kerah Suho.

" Chulie, tenangkan emosimu!"

" tapi mereka!"

" KIM HEE CHUL"

Sepi, tidak ada perlawanan dari Heechul saat Leeteuk sudah menyebutkan nama lengkapnya dengan penekanan. Member Super Junior lainpun terdiam, mengetahui jika leader kesayangan mereka menginginkan kedamaian.

" tidak ada gunanya kau memaki dan menyumpahi mereka, ini urusan mereka—"

" tapi—"

" aku pun tidak yakin dengan keputusan yang di ambil Minseok, namun jika itu lebih baik maka itu yang terbaik Hee—"

Suho memberanikan diri mencengkram lengan Leeteuk yang mengusir para member Super Junior untuk kembali ke tempat mereka.

" apa yang sunbae katakan?"

Leeteuk menoleh sedikit ke arah para member EXO yang mencoba meminta penjelasan darinya.

" Minseok mengundurkan diri dari EXO"

.

.

Tidak ada kata, yang ada hanya penyesalan di benak masing-masing member setelah Leeteuk menjelaskan bagaimana Heechul marah saat mendengar Xiumin mengundurkan diri.  
Mereka terdiam tanpa kata membiarkan waktu memutuskan semuanya.

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**HIDDEN!**

**Jika harus mengalah, baiklah aku akan mengalah—namun tidak seperti ini caranya. Aku bukan batu yang tidak bisa merasakan sakit, aku bukan barang yang bisa kau mainkan.**

**.**

**.**

**XiuminLuhan**

**LuhanSehun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CRACK PAIR**

**.**

**.**

**EXO || SUPER JUNIOR**

**.**

**FF ini aku buat sebagai selingan antara ff yang lain jadi sengaja aku buat seperti selesai di setiap endingnya. Kenapa? Karena aku tidak tau kapan update kkk**

…**...**

**.**

**#Preview**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Kalian! Apa kalian begitu bodoh hingga membiarkan XIUMINKU pergi!"

Tidak ada yang mengerti dengan apa yang member Super Junior itu katakan. Hingga beberapa member Super Junior berdatangan mencegah namja berambut merah anggur menarik kerah Suho.

" Chulie, tenangkan emosimu!"

" tapi mereka!"

" KIM HEE CHUL"

Sepi, tidak ada perlawanan dari Heechul saat Leeteuk sudah menyebutkan nama lengkapnya dengan penekanan. Member Super Junior lainpun terdiam, mengetahui jika leader kesayangan mereka menginginkan kedamaian.

" tidak ada gunanya kau memaki dan menyumpahi mereka, ini urusan mereka—"

" tapi—"

" aku pun tidak yakin dengan keputusan yang di ambil Minseok, namun jika itu lebih baik maka itu yang terbaik Hee—"

Suho memberanikan diri mencengkram lengan Leeteuk yang mengusir para member Super Junior untuk kembali ke tempat mereka.

" apa yang sunbae katakan?"

Leeteuk menoleh sedikit ke arah para member EXO yang mencoba meminta penjelasan darinya.

" Minseok mengundurkan diri dari EXO"

.

.

.

**#Chapter 2 " My Heart "**

.

.

.

Langit di atas kota Beijing sudah menampakkan warna kelam bercampur dengan cahaya merah dan orange, pemandangan indah pun mulai bermunculan saat satu-persatu pemilik rumah menyala kan lampu. Indah—bagai bintang yang berada di langit yang saat ini masih setia menunjukkan matahari senja. Angin spoi menyapa setiap orang, memberikan kehangatan dan kedamaian yang kadang terabaikan oleh masyarakat dan orang-orang yang masih setia dengan kesibukan mereka di jalan, kantor atau entah di manapun mereka beraktifitas.  
Mata indah itu terus menatap keindahan yang tercipta di kota Beijing, hampir 2 bulan ia menikmati keindahan dan pesona yang kota Beijing tawarkan padanya. Sudah hampir 2 bulan ia merindukan kota sejenis dengan berjuta kenangan—ia merindukan langit Seoul, ia merindukan semua yang ada di Seoul yang tidak ia dapatkan di Beijing. Mata dan hatinya tidak bisa memungkiri jika ia merindukan sosok yang akan memberikannya senyum manis kala ia membuka mata, memberikan ciuman singkat di bibir, pipi bahkan lehernya. Pada seseorang yang memberikan sejuta kenangan manis dan rasa sakit selama bertahun-tahun. Mata itu, hati itu, pikiran itu, dan tubuh itu menginginkan sosok itu namun saat ini hatinya masih ingin mengelak untuk tetap bertahan, untuk tetap tinggal. Meninggalkan semua yang telah ia miliki dan membawa kesakitannya untuk dirinya sendiri.  
'TING'  
Suara password terbuka terdengar begitu saja di telinganya, ia menoleh pada seseorang yang datang.

" Oh! Astaga~Seokie kau terlihat bagai dewi!"

Di mata namja tampan berambut blonde itu Xiumin benar-benar terlihat seperti jelmaan dewi Quan In, bagaimana pakaian putih itu beriak bersama dengan tirai putih yang ia gunakan sebagai penghalang cahaya matahari kala pagi mengusik dan menggoda matanya.  
Xiumin tersenyum dan mengangguk hormat pada namja yang baru datang itu, ia berjalan membantu namja itu meletakkan koper yang ia bawa.

" aku namja hyung—"

" ne, dewi Quan In yang menjelma sebagai seorang member dari idol ternama korea 'Xiumin EXO'. Aku benar bukan?"

" kalian berdua sama-sama menyebalkan hyung!"

Masih dengan menggeleng kesal Xiumin membantu.

" aku bigung saat mendengar Leeteuk hyung memujimu dengan kata-kata bahwa kau namja ramah dan baik, adakah alasan untuk itu? Atau jangan-jangan kau tertular namjachingumu yang err—sedikit gila itu?"

" YAA! Jangan mengatai Heenim ku gila!"

Xiumin tertawa setelah berhasil membuat namjachingu Kim Heechul memekik tidak terima. Ya saat ini namja mungil itu tengah menertawakan seorang Hangeng-Tan, seorang yang pernah menjadi bagian dan akan selalu menjadi bagian dari Super Junior.

" mandilah dulu, tadi aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat saat tau kau akan kembali"

" oh—aku tersanjung, kau memang jelmaan dewi Quan In"

Pujian Hangeng langsung membuat Xiumin mempoutkan bibirnya dan berbuah dengan pipinya memerah karna namjachingu Heechul itu mencubit pipi cubbynya. Setelah lepas dari Hangeng, Xiumin meletakkan tangannya di pipi menghalau tangan Hangeng yang ingin mencubit pipinya.

" OH! Assetku! Eoma!"

Hangeng tertawa melihat bagaimana Xiumin memanggil eomanya, dalam hatinya ia merasa lega bisa melihat dan mendengar tawa Xiumin. Saat Xiumin datang, Heechul mengganggu tidurnya dengan menyuruhnya pergi ke bandara. Awalnya ia mengira kekasihnya itu akan datang mengunjunginya namun saat di bandara ia hanya mendapati seorang namja berpipi cubby yang terlihat sangat kacau meski masih bisa dilihat dengan nyaman. Namja berpipi cubby itu mengaku Heechul menyuruhnya pergi menemui kekasihnya di Beijing dan menyuruhnya untuk tinggal dengan nyaman di Beijing. Hangeng tidak mengerti namun setelah menerima panggilan dari Leeteuk, ia mulai mengerti dan tersenyum menyambut kedatangan Xiumin. Saat itu senyum Xiumin bukan seperti sekarang, senyum Xiumin tampak begitu terpaksa dengan kesakitan dalam yang tersirat di mata indahnya.  
Namja dengan marga Tan itu duduk di ruang TV setelah mandi, dengan secangkir teh ia ikut menonton apa yang sedang Xiumin lihat.

" apa kau pernah merindukan mereka?"

Hangeng menoleh pada Xiumin, Xiumin menunjuk sekumpulan namja yang tengah menari dan bernyanyi di layar TV. Hangeng tau—itu Super Junior.

" tentu, karna mereka adalah keluargaku"

Xiumin menoleh kearah Hangeng mencoba mencari kebenaran lewat mata namja blonde itu. Namja yang 6 tahun lebih tua darinya yang jelas memiliki pengelaman lebih.

" Super Junior dan ELF adalah keluarga, teman dan sahabat yang paling aku cintai, mereka telah ku anggap keluarga sendiri sama seperti mereka menganggapku sebagai keluarga mereka. Terlepas dari keputusan egois yang telah aku buat, mereka tetap menganggapku ada. Memang mereka tidak meminta dan memohon padaku untuk kembali, namun saat aku ingin kembali mereka akan menyambutku dengan suka cita. Mungkin akan sama halnya dengan dirimu, Minseok. Terlepas dari apa yang menimpamu di EXO, aku yakin mereka masih mencintaimu—"

" apa aku egois hyung?"

Hangeng mendengar getar di nada bicara Xiumin.  
Acara TV telah berganti dan menampilkan sosok lain yang kini tengah menari dan bernyanyi di atas panggung. Hangeng tau bahwa Xiumin merindukan mereka namun ada sesuatu yang menahannya tetap di sisi Hangeng.

" kau—jangan pernah terbelenggu dengan apa yang ada di pikiranmu sendiri, aku memang tidak begitu pengertian seperti Leeteuk hyung tapi kau bisa menceritakan padaku. Hyungie bilang jika masalah yang ada pada dirimu bukan masalah dengan perusahaan jadi apakah masalah hati?"

Xiumin menatap Hangeng tidak percaya. Namja Tan itu tersenyum menggoda Xiumin yang benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang ia katakan.

" benar tebakanku kkk—wae?wae?"

Hangeng mencondongkan badannya ke arah Xiumin yang kali ini benar-benar terlihat gugup.

" jadi benar—aigo~ kau imut sekali, Minseok! Apa dengan salah satu member EXO? Atau jangan-jangan kau mendekati Heenimku?"

Kali ini tatapan Hangeng menuntut penjelasan, ia mencoba memberikan tatapan mengintimidasi untuk namja mungil di hadapannya.

" aniya—bukan—Heechul hyung—"

" kalau bukan Heenim, nugu?! Jangan sekali-kali mendekati member Super Junior!"

Tatapan Hangeng penuh dengan ancaman,

" Luhan!—ups!"

Hangeng memiringkan kepalanya, ia melihat Xiumin menutup mulutnya dengan bantal kepala kucing kesukaan Heechul.

" sepertinya kau menyebut nama seseorang—"

Xiumin menggeleng, dan ahirnya Hangeng tersenyum.

" jadi dengan namja yang Heenim katakan seperti rusa? Eum Luhan? Fufufufufu kau lucu juga kkk"

Hangeng tersenyum menyeruput kopi hangat yang ia seduh.

" apanya yang lucu hyung?"

" karna bisa-bisanya kau disakiti oleh rusa macam dia kkk"

Xiumin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Bagaimana Luhan menyakitinya, bagaimana Luhan menghianati cintanya selama 2 tahun seakan tidak berarti saat orang lain menjelek-jelekkan namanya, Ya Xiumin masih mencintai namja yang sering Heechul katai sebagai rusa jejadian. Dan Hangeng tau pasti jika Xiumin masih mencintai namja itu.

" lalu kenapa kau berahir seperti ini jika kau masih mencintai namja itu?"

" eh?"

Mata sipit Xiumin melebar, ia menatap namja tampan kekasih sah dari salah satu member tertua Super Junior. Namja itu tengah tersenyum sambil menikmati tontonan di layar TV 21'in di hadapan mereka. Perlahan namja itu menunjuk ke arah TV.

" itu—kau melihatnya? Mereka tidak memiliki sinkronisasi—tsk pantas saja Leeteuk hyung dan Heenim ikut pusing"

" waeyo?"

" Leeteuk hyung dan Heenim memiliki saham terhadap EXO, dan saat mereka melihat bagaimana kacaunya kalian tentu saja mereka pusing. Mereka selalu menasehati kalian dengan menjadi hyung dan sunbae karna mereka memang ingin menjadi keluarga kalian. Sebagai pemilik saham bisa juga mereka meminta perusahaan membubarkan EXO—tapi mereka menyayangi kalian.."

Xiumin mengarahkan tangannya kearah layar.

" mereka seperti baik-baik saja tanpa aku—"

" kata siapa? Lihat ini—"

Hangeng mempouse,

" gerakan panda ini ( menunjuk Tao di barisan belakang EXO) kasar—kalau tidak salah dia anak angkatnya si Victoria fx, dan aku dengar biasanya dia tidak seperti ini. Gerakan leader kalian—meski aku tau dia tidak bisa dance tapi lihatlah kekacauan itu. Baru saja EXO di tempa dengan menghilangnya Kris dan sekarang kau menghilang. Kau pernah merasakannya—"

Air mata Xiumin meleleh.  
Hangeng benar, ada yang berbeda dari semua gerakan yang member EXO pertunjukkan. Terlihat berat dan jengah. Hangeng menepuk pundak Xiumin pelan.

" cinta itu memang sulit, dan jika kau tidak datang menjemputnya cinta tidak akan membahagiakanmu. Minseok, mungkin ada konsekuensi yang akan kau dan member lain dapatkan. Mungkin akan ada rasa sakit yang harus kalian lalui—ketahuilah, rasa sakit itu akan semakin menyakitkan jika tidak kau obati. Rasa sakit itu mungkin akan lebih besar jika kau kembali, mungkin akan lebih menyakitkan dan menyiksa jika kau ada di sana namun ingatlah, itu adalah bagian dari puing kebahagiaan yang EXO butuhkan untuk menjadi lebih baik. Bukan hanya untukmu, bukan hanya untuk Luhan namun untuk EXO dan untuk fans kalian. Heechul pernah bilang padaku sebelum aku pergi dari Super Junior untuk tetap melihat Super Junior di setiap jalanku, untuk tetap melihat hyung dan dongsaengku"

Xiumin sesenggukan membuat Hangeng langsung memeluk tubuh mungilnya.

" hiks—tapi—tapi kalau aku kembali—Sehun akan merasakan sakit, Luhan akan—"

" bukankah dia dongsaeng kesayanganmu? Bukankah Luhan adalah orang yang kau cintai? Anggap saja sebagai pembelajaran yang harus mereka terima karna telah membuatmu menjadi orang yang jahat dalam hubungan mereka. Anggap saja rasa sakitmu adalah pengorbanan untuk mereka, kau tidak perlu menahannya, kau hanya perlu menangis dan menjadi dirimu sendiri. EXO bukan hanya Luhan dan Sehun…"

" hiks—"

Pada ahirnya pertahanan namja mungil itu runtuh di pelukan Hangeng. Ia menangis dan mengatakan apa yang selama ini ingin ia katakan.

.

.

" –iya, aku sudah mengatakan semuanya padamu , chagy. Apa perlu aku memanggilmu Heechul hyung?"

".."

" Minseokie? Dia sudah tertidur, aku yakin dia sangat lelah dengan perasaannya"

.

.

.

Kyungso tersenyum saat Ryeowook mendekat ke arahnya.

" ingin makan sesuatu? Kau terlihat pucat—"

" aniya—"

" kajja! Sebelum Kyuhyun menemukanku dan mengajakku latihan..kkk"

Ryeowook tersenyum menarik tangan Kyungso.  
Keduanya berjalan menjauh dari tempat latihan dan duduk di sebuah caffe yang biasanya dikunjungi para artis dan trainee SM. Kyungso memperhatikan segerombolan trainee baru yang tengah bergerombol memakan pesanan mereka sambil menunjukkan dan membicarakan apa yang baru saja mereka dapatkan dari para guru.

" mengingat masa lalu eoh?"

Tanya Ryeowook yang duduk dengan membawa pesanannya dan Kyungso. Kyungso mengangguk,

" aku merindukan masa-masa kami bisa tertawa bersama"

Ryeowook hanya bisa tertawa dan mengatakan ia juga mengalami hal yang sama. Keduanya berbagi kenangan selama masa trainee dan sedikit tertawa.

" _Sehun/Luhan"_

Ryeowook dan Kyungso mengerutkan keningnya.

" kita merapat—"

Sifat kekanakan Kim Ryeowook mulai terasah kembali, ia mengajak Kyungso untuk mengikuti Luhan dan Sehun yang berjalan menuju tempat sepi. Jika bukan Ryeowook yang mengajak Kyungso sudah ingin menjauh dari dua member EXO itu, ia tidak ingin terjadi masalah yang akan membuat EXO kembali terguncang.

" _Sehun/Luhan"_

Kedua namja itu menyaksikan bagaimana Luhan dan Sehun duduk dengan canggung saling berhadapan.

" _ada yang ingin aku katakan hyung—"_

" _tentang hubungan kita?"_

Sehun mengangguk.

" _aku juga"_

Keduanya saling bertatapan sekilas namun beberapa saat kemudian Luhan meminta Sehun untuk mengatakan apa yang Sehun inginkan terlebih dahulu. Namja dengan rambut blonde itu mengangguk memberikan kesan formal bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya.

" _mianhe—karna kehadiranku hubunganmu dan Minseokie hyung memburuk"_

" _ah—itu bukan sepenuhnya salahmu"_

" _hyung—kajja kita putus"_

Ryeowook dan Kyungso saling bertatapan di tempat persembunyian mereka, Kyungso menarik tangan Ryeowook untuk pergi namun namja cantik salah satu eternal magnae Super Junior itu menahan Kyungso untuk tetap berada di tempat mereka.

" _begitukah?"_

Sehun mengangguk.

" _mian, aku—sangat sulit mengatakan ini semua tapi aku ingin meluruskan semua ini"_

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya, ia melihat wajah Sehun yang terlihat begitu menyesal.

"—_perasaanku padamu hanya ada saat hyung bersama dengan Xiumin hyung"_

" _MWO?"_

Sehun mengangguk. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah cantik Luhan.

" _aku tidak tau perasaan apa ini, tapi sungguh! Sebelum ini semua menjadi semakin terlambat—aku, aku mencintai Xiumin hyung!—"_

Mata Luhan menajam, sama seperti expresi yang ada di wajah Ryeowook dan Kyungso.

"…_aku cemburu, aku marah, aku—semua yang aku lakukan padamu adalah semata karna aku cemburu dan tidak ingin hyung mendekati Xiumin hyung. Aku salah mengartikan semua itu—mian"_

" _kau mencintai Xiumin?"_

Sehun mengangguk mantap.

" _aku mencintainya, hiks—mianata hyung"_

Luhan melepas kacamata yang sedari tadi bertengger di hidung mancungnya, terlihat ia sedang mencoba mencerna apa yang ada di kepalanya.  
Kyungso menggeleng berbarengan dengan Ryeowook yang menatap tidak percaya saat tangan Luhan melayang ke udara, mereka memiliki imajinasi jika Luhan ingin memukul Sehun namun pada kenyataannya Luhan malah menepuk rendah punggung Sehun.

" _sepertinya kita memang ditakdirkan bersama—"_

" _tapi aku mencintai Min—"_

Luhan tersenyum.

" _aku pun mencintai Minseokku"_

" _mwo?!"_

" _perasaan kita sama, Hun-ah. Dan sepertinya kita harus memperbaiki hubungan kita, setelah konser ini berahir mari kita cari Minseok bersama-sama"_

" _hyung!?"_

Ryeowook mengajak Kyungso pergi dari tempat mereka mengintip.  
Keduanya meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan yang tengah meratapi nasib mereka yang sama-sama salah memilih perasaan.  
Ryeowook berlari menghampiri Heechul yang sedang berdebat dengan Leeteuk.

" Hyung!"

Heechul menoleh pada Ryeowook dan Kyungso yang berlarian mendekati dirinya.

" wae? Jangan mengajakku berantem lagi, aku sedang kesal!"

" hyung! Aku punya gossip baru!"

" kau tidak melihat jika aku sedang berdebat dengan iblis berwajah malaikat di depanmu?"

Leeteuk melebarkan matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang Heechul katakan tentang dirinya. Ryeowook dengan cepat menarik kepala Heechul yang memang lebih tinggi darinya dan mulai membisikan semua yang ia tau di telinga Heechul. Expresi kesal Heechul berubah menjadi expresi tidak mengerti yang tidak bertahan lama karna berganti dengan seringai khas miliknya.

" benarkah?"

" aku tidak bohong, tanyakan pada Kyungso"

Heechul menatap Kyungso yang langsung di anggukan oleh Ryeowook.  
Seringai tercetak jelas di wajah cantik Heechul membuat Leeteuk diam-diam bergeser menjauh, ia benar-benar tidak ingin ikut campur dengan namja 83'line itu. Namun kepergian Leeteuk disadari oleh Heechul yang langsung berlari ke arahnya dan kali ini dengan aegyo yang sempat membuat Leeteuk kaget.

" Hyung-nim.."

" kau baru saja menyebutku iblis, Kim Heechul"

Jawab Leeteuk mengingatkan.  
Kyungso bisa melihat bagaimana 83'line di Super Junior itu tengah bercakap, ia ingat dengan keadaan member grubnya. Ia membungkuk pada Ryeowook dan berjalan menuju ruangan tempat semua member EXO tengah berkumpul.  
'CEKLEK'

" oh!? Kyungso, palliwa—aku akan mengumumkan sesuatu"

Kyungso mengangguk pada seorang manager yang kini bersandar di depan kaca.

" eum—hari ini kalian akan menjadi DJ Spesial bersama dengan Shindong Super Junior di SSTP, 10 menit setelah ini bersiaplah. Aku tunggu di Fan"

Manager memiringkan kepalanya sedikit bingung dengan suasana diam para member EXO. Jika itu member Shinee mungkin dia tidak akan kaget karna member Shinee tidak memiliki troublemaker seperti Super Junior yang hampir semua membernya adalah troublemaker, tapi ini EXO. Mereka juga memiliki troublemaker yang tidak kalah dari sunbae-sunbae mereka. Namja dengan selisih umur 10 tahun dari member tertua EXO itu benar-benar bingung dengan sifat diam para member EXO selama 2 bulan belakangan.

" apa kalian ada masalah?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab.

" ah—kalau begitu sudahlah, aku harap kalian tidak membuat masalah lagi"

Semuanya mengangguk bergantian keluar saat manajer memberikan kode untuk mereka bersiap.  
Chen berjalan menjajari Tao yang sudah berada beberapa langkah darinya.

" besok kau ke Hongkong?"

" ne, ada beberapa tugas kuliah yang harus ku kerjakan"

Tidak ada percakapan lain setelah jawaban itu keluar dari mulut Tao.  
.

.

.

Ruang siar SSTP terlihat penuh sesak dengan keberadaan member EXO.

" iya hyung, aku sudah meminta ikan teri itu—kalau nanti tidak keluar hyung bisa menguliti ikan teri itu"

Eunhyuk memberi deathglare terbaiknya pada Shindong yang saat ini bisa ia pastikan jika namja sedikit tambun itu sedang menerima telephone dari Heechul. Sedangkan Shindong tersenyum tidak jelas saat menerima deathglare Eunhyuk dan langsung melambaikan kertas tanda damai.  
Tidak lama seorang PD masuk dan memberi pengarahan pada mereka untuk memulai rekaman. Setelah mendengar musik pembuka Shindong dan Eunhyuk mengangguk sebagai tanda acara sudah dimulai.

" Yooo Yoo Yooo! Shim Shim Ta Pa!"

Mereka berteriak untuk membuat ramai suasana.

" annyeonghaseo STTP DJ Shindong imnida~"

" annyeonghaseo STTP Special DJ Jewel Hyuk, Eunhyuk imnida~"

Semua memmbuat kegaduhan.

" kembali lagi dengan Shindong, annyeong yeoreubun~bagaimana hari anda hari ini? saya harap kalian baik-baik saja seperti saya yang sedang senang sekali bisa kembali bersama anda dan tentunya saya tidak sendiri, saya bersama dengan Ikan teri~"

" Yaa hyung! Kau janji tidak mengenalkanku sebagai ikan teri!"

Protersan Eunhyuk membuat suasana hangat, semua member EXO yang datang tersenyum melihat dua sunbaenya yang aneh dari sekian banyak sunbae. Mereka terlihat memberikan senyum formalitas yang membuat Eunhyuk dan Shindong menghela nafas.

" Oke-Oke sekarang biarkan tamu kita EXO yang memperkenalkan diri! Dimulai dari Suho—"

Satu persatu member EXO memperkenalkan diri.

" eum, senang sekali aku bisa satu ruangan dengan bocah-bocah ini"

" ya Hyukie kau sedang menggoda?"

" tidak—Ah! Kyungso-ssi, apa eomamu menelfon untuk mengatakan sesuatu?"

Tanya Eunhyuk. Semua member EXO mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kyungso yang langsung memberi tatapan datar tanda tidak mengerti.

" oh ayolah~kau melupakan Kim Ryeowook sebagai eomamu?"

Semua member tertawa

" hahaha aku sempat mengira itu siapa, hyung"

Ucap Chanyeol.

" dia mengatakan jika kalian menyakitiku, dia tidak akan memasakkan makanan untuk kalian"

" Wooo~"

Terlihat suasana sudah mulai cair, dalam versi Suho yang sedari tadi hanya mengatakan beberapa patah kata suasana sekarang sudah mulai seperti suasana canggung saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Siaran berlangsung sangat ramai dengan Eunhyuk dan Shindong yang terus mengerjai member EXO, seperti mereka mengerjai bb lain yang datang kepada mereka dengan games dan banyak hal yang membuat member EXO saling berinteraksi lagi.

" –baik-baik aku akan membacakan pesan pendengar, eum dari **MingYe ' Annyeong oppa, EXO jjang! Kapan EXO fansmeet di Busan? Aku menunggunya, kkk. Aku merindukan kalian OT12'**. Aku tidak mengeti tentang bahasa sekarang OT12? Ah lanjut saja- pesan selanjutnya dari Heehee, ada ya nama aneh seperti orang itu? **' Shindong oppa! Tolong dong tanyakan pada member EXO tentang kencan mereka! Aku ingin mendengarnya!'** Woo simple. Pesan yang ke 3 dari GeunMi **' Eunhyukie oppa, kenapa kau mengerjai Taoku terus menerus, dia terlihat lelah. Tao, my baby panda—aku mencintaimu jadi teruslah semangat! Aku mencintaimu baby'** oooh lihatlah panda itu sekarang sedang tersenyum lucu kkk, pesan terahir yang akan aku bacakan, dari Youngguk **' Hyukjae oppa, bisakah kau meminta mereka memilih siapa dari member yang akan mereka jadikan kekasih jika mereka berubah menjadi perempuan? Aku penasaran kkkk-Thanks'** siiip 4 pertanyaan siap di jawab kkk"

Eunhyuk segera memberikan kode kepada member EXO untuk menjawab pertanyaan.

" aku!"

Shindong tersenyum dan mengangkat tangannya memberikan kode pada Tao untuk menjawab. Tao sedikit mengangguk hormat dan mengarahkan padangannya pada layar kaca dan secarik kertas di tangannya, ia tersenyum tulus.

" Geunmi-ah?( menoleh pada kertas ) terima kasih karna telah memperhatikanku dengan baik, Hyukie sunbae tidak mengerjaiku. Sunbae hanya mengajakku untuk berinteraksi bersama denganmu. Saranghanda"

Tao tersenyum manis ke arah kamera, ia melayangkan flykiss.

" hahahaha aku hanya memberikan sedikit perhatianku pada hobaeku itu kok kkkk"

Shindong mengarahkan tatapannya pada Suho untuk menjawab pertanyaan berikutnya, dan langsung saja kamera mengarahkan shot pada wajah angelic Suho.

" annyeong, Suho imnida—mendengar pertanyaan tentang kapan kami ke Busan, aku jadi semakin ingin kesana..apakah disana ada makanan enak? Kkk –jadwal tour kami sangat padat sehingga kami belum bisa mengunjungi kalian yang ada di Busan, tapi kami janji akan ke sana beberapa bulan lagi. OT12 jjang!"

Suho menunjukkan rasa semangatnya dengan mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

" sebenarnya apa sih OT12? Bahasa baru?"

" annio~hanya gara-gara aku memasang kata-kata itu di akun IG ku semua mengaitakan pada kami ber12"

Eunhyuk mengangguk-angguk.

" satu, dua, tiga—sebelas, du-? Kurang satu—?"

Dimulai, Eunyuk mengerutkan keningnya.

" ah, Xiuminie sedang menjalani masa penyembuhan anemia nya jadi dia tidak bisa datang"

" oh~aku kira…sudahlah jja! Kita kembali ke pertanyaan yang di kirim. Tentang kencan—yooohooo, aku mau kalian menjawabnya satu-satu!"

.

.

Namja manis itu tengah menatap layar PC milik seseorang yang kini juga ikut duduk di sampingnya dengan secangkir susu dan snack di tangannya.

" lihat? Aku yakin mereka dalam keadaan tidak baik, kau lihat bayi panda itu? Matanya sudah mengatakan semuanya. Kalau di Super Junior, mata itu hanya di miliki oleh Leeteuk dan Donghae"

Xiumin mengangguk, ia pernah mendengar bagaimana member Super Junior dari sunbae-sunbae atau dari staff SM. Bagaimana mereka akan merajuk seperti anak kecil saat di luar panggung seakan mereka anak kecil dari keluarga SM. Berbeda dengan para member EXO yang akan kaku dengan semua staff dan manajer, mereka masih terlalu terkekang dengan menjaga tingkah laku mereka hingga kadang mereka melakukan kesalahan yang tidak bisa di ampuni. Xiumin belajar bagaimana keterbukaan itu sangat penting untuk suatu hubungan.  
Satu persatu member EXO sedang memberikan penjelasan tentang kencan mereka.

"—_aku tidak ingin kencan dalam waktu ini, menyukai seseorang yang tidak menyukai kita itu akan menyakitkan"_

Jawaban Tao mewakili perasaan Xiumin.  
Hangeng menepuk pundak Xiumin saat wajah Luhan dizoom lebih besar, Xiumin merindukan namja tampan itu hingga air matanya membasahi pipinya.

"—_disaat kencan aku akan memberikan dia sesuatu yang indah yang akan menunjukkan perasaanku padanya—"_

Xiumin indah bagaimana Luhan memberikannya sebuah kalung indah dengan penggabungan lambang mereka berdua di konsep album MAMA. Xiumin masih menyimpannya, itu adalah pemberian Luhan yang pertama dan terahir selama hubungan mereka berjalan dikarenakan tidak ada waktu lagi untuk berkencan yang menjadi konsekuensi mereka sebagai seorang artis. Mata indah Xiumin beralih pada layar monitor yang menunjukkan bagaimana Luhan dan Sehun duduk bersebelahan, bibir itu tersenyum namun air mata itu tidak berhenti untuk membasahi pipi cubby Xiumin.

" hiks—aku egois, hyung"

" tidak juga, hanya untuk menjadi dewasa kita harus mengalami hal buruk sedikit"

Sehun terlihat memberikan senyum manisnya, senyum yang biasa Xiumin dapatkan saat namja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai dongsaengnya itu tengah berusaha menyimpan keinginannya. Ia merindukan dongsaeng kecilnya itu.

" –_aku akan menciumnya hingga ia tidak bisa bernafas"_

Dada Xiumin sesak, berbeda dengan suasana di ruang studio rekaman itu. Dada Xiumin sakit, ia melihat bagaimana senyum tulus Sehun yang terarah pada kamera. Ingin Xiumin menggeleng, namun benar jika Sehun selalu mencium Luhan saat mereka ada kesempatan, dan itu cukup menyakiti hatinya.  
Hangeng menutup paksa laptop yang ada di pangkuan Xiumin.

" dari pada kau merenungi nasib cintamu bagaimana kalau kau ikut saja aku ke Hongkong?"

" untuk apa? Aku tidak apa di sini sendiri hyung"

Hangeng tersenyum, namja tampan itu tersenyum mengambil beberapa perlengkapan di lemaarinya.

" aku tidak enak karna sering meninggalkanmu di apartemenku ini sendirian, akan tidak baik jika si cantik Cinderella itu tau kau sering ku tinggalkan karna alasan pekerjaan—"

" aku janji tidak akan mengatakannya pada Heechul hyung"

" kkk kau tidak mengatakannya tapi namjachinguku itu memiliki banyak mata-mata yang cukup mengerikan kkk"

Xiumin ahirnya mengangguk.  
Perjalanan menuju Hongkong terasa begitu melelahkan namun dengan semangat Hangeng mengajarkan banyak hal pada Xiumin yang sekarang sedang memakai pakaian staff. Menurut Hangeng akan sangat berbahaya jika media memberitakan tentang mereka berdua di tengah peliknya kehidupan. Hangeng tidak ingin menimbulkan masalah antara dirinya, Xiumin dan perusahaan. Ia mengatakan sudah cukup berurusan dengan pihak perusahaan yang saat ini masih menaungi Xiumin dan kekasihnya. Xiuminpun tidka keberatan menggunakan pakaian staff karna mengingat saat ini dia sedang hiatus karna masa pemulihan anemia ( sebagai kedok ) dari kegiatannya bersama EXO dan tidak ingin menambah masalah untuk Hangeng yang sudah bersedia menampungnya. Xiumin menggeleng saat Hangeng menyarankannya untuk menggunakan pakaian wanita seperti yang pernah Heechul lakukan untuk berkencan.  
Xiumin hanya menatapi Hangeng dari jauh, saat ini mereka sedang berada di Universitas Negeri Hongkong. Hangeng sedang ada pengambilan gambar sebagai model majalah untuk para mahasiswa dan remaja pada umumnya. Xiumin melihat bagaimana Hangeng serius menjalani semua pekerjaannya. Ia menghela nafas, ia merindukan aktifitas sejenis bersama dengan member EXO. Ia merindukan Luhan dan Sehun.

" Xiu-ge?!"

Lirih, namun Xiumin bisa mendengarnya.  
Xiumin menoleh ke arah seseorang yang tengah berdiri beberapa meter di samping ia duduk. Ia melihat Tao dengan pakaian sederhana layaknya mahasiswa biasa dan jangan lupakan topi kesayangan yang bertengger di kepala magnae EXO M.

" Tao? Kau di sini? Apa ada jadwal di sini?"

Xiumin sedikit panik, namun ia mencoba mencari cara untuk tidak membuat Tao tau tentang kegugupannya. Tao mendekat dan memeluknya, Xiumin sadar jika Tao tengah menangis sambil memeluknya penuh kerinduan.

" hiks—aku merindukanmu, ge! Hiks—"

Xiumin menepuk punggung Tao secara perlahan. Xiumin memang tidak memiliki kedekatan yang sama seperti kedekatan Kris dan Tao namun namja mungil itu cukup tau jika Tao semakin kurus. Setelah memberi pesan pada Hangeng, Xiumin mengikuti Tao menuju sebuah bangku di kantin Universitas. Keduanya duduk di pojokan pendopo, Xiumin membelikan air untuk sekedar memberi kesegaran pada Tao yang baru saja menangis.

" sekarang ceritakan, kenapa kau di sini? Mana yang lain?"

Meski belum siap dengan jawaban yang akan Tao berikan tentang member yang lain, Xiumin menguatkan dirinya untuk mendengarkan magnae EXO M itu berbicara.

" apa gege lupa jika aku kuliah di sini? Aku ke sini sendirian, dengan alasan tugas kuliah dan perusahaan mengijinkanku"

" Tao—"

Tao menggenggam tangan Xiumin, dan kembali berkaca-kaca.

" hiks—setelah kepergian gege semua kacau. Suho hyung sangat tidak percaya dengan apa yang Sehun katakan namun semua mengakuinya, hiks—dan Kris-ge? Bahkan dia tidak mengatakan apapun pada Tao hiks. Gege, apakah cinta itu sulit sekali? Kenapa sangat menyakitkan mengetahui orang yang kita cintai malah bersama dengan orang lain—dan itu, kenapa harus dengan orang lain yang kita sayangi..hiks"

Xiumin tau apa yang saat ini Tao rasakan, karna ia pun merasakan hal yang sama. Menjadikan anemia yang dideritanya sebagai alasan untuk menghindar dan mencari ketenangan, namun sungguh Xiumin tidak memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada yang lain. Kali ini Xiumin benar-benar merasa egois, ia meninggalkan seorang yang polos seperti Tao dan jangan lupakan Chen. Chen adalah namja yang cukup kuat di luar namun Chen sering menangis padanya. Seakan melupakan itu, Xiumin meninggalkan mereka berdua yang memiliki kesakitan yang sama dengan dirinya berjuang sendirian.

" pantas saja kau terlihat kurus, baby"

Tangan Xiumin mengusap kepala Tao dengan lembut, ia menghapus air mata Tao dan mencoba tersenyum pada namja yang memiliki lingkaran hitam lebih jelas dari pada orang normal. Lingkaran hitam itu semakin terlihat jelas di kulit putih khas cina. Xiumin tau, Tao sangat menderita dan bingung saat ini.

" kau sudah makan? Gege akan mentraktirmu—kau kuliah di sinikan? Jadi kau bisa memberi rekomendasi makanan enak di kantin ini. Jujur saja dari tadi gege hanya memakan sereal"

" hiks—Tao pesan yang enak ya ge? Janji gege yang bayar?"

Xiumin mengangguk.  
Tao memang polos, bahkan bisa dikecoh hanya dengan mengatakan akan mentraktir dirinya. Tapi Xiumin juga tidak menggampangkan seorang Tao, ia yakin jika Tao benar-benar sakit jika membicarakan tentang hubungannya dan Kris. Xiumin mendesah saat membayangkan suasana seperti apa yang sedang hinggap di dorm mereka. Tidak ada lagi suara teriakan Lay dan Kyungso yang memarahi Kai-Sehun dan Tao yang saling berebut makanan, tidak ada lagi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang beradu mulut. Tidak ada lagi Kris dan Suho yang akan memarahi Chen yang menggoda Tao hingga ia menangis atau tidak ada lagi Luhan yang tersenyum kekanakan saat Xiumin memarahinya. Bayangan itu membuat Xiumin bergidik.

" wae ge? Hiks—"

" ya ampun baby, kau ini! Hentikan tangismu dan kenapa kau makan begitu banyak?"

" hiks—aku takut gege pergi meninggalkan Tao, hikss—tao ingin makan bersama gege"

Bagaimanapun Xiumin tau, Tao memang tidak bisa melepas ketergantungannya pada siapapun. Tao terlalu polos untuk merasakan pahitnya cinta dan peliknya perasaan yang sekarang mungkin tengah ia alami. Xiumin mengangguk meminta Tao duduk.

" kau pasti jarang makan ne?"

Tao mengangguk.

" tidak ada lagi masakan Kyungso ge, Chen ge dan Lay ge—"

" sakit eoh?"

Tao mengangguk saat Xiumin menyentuh dadanya, lagi ia menangis seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan permen.

" kau pasti menahan ini sudah lama eoh?"

Namja berambut hitam legam itu mengangguk dalam tangisnya, ia menerima pelukan Xiumin sebagai penutup tubuh rentanya.

" hikss—aku tidak tau jika Tao salah, hiks. Tao pernah melihat bagaimana Kris-ge dan Lay-ge berciuman bahkan mereka menyatukan tubuh mereka, hiks Tao tidak memikirkan jika itu penghianatan jika Tao tidak melihat Sehun dan Luhan-ge. Bahkan Suho ge tampak marah, hiks—Tao begitu bodoh dengan menganggap mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa.."

" ssshhtt, baby tenang ne? sekarang ada gege"

Perasaan sakit Tao hampir sama dengan perasaan sakit yang Xiumin alami.

" kau begitu kuat eoh selama ini? Kenapa tidak memberitahu gege?"

" hiks—Tao takut kalau Tao akan seperti mengekang Kris-ge, Tao ingin menjadi kekasih yang baik untuk Kris-gege hiks—tapi hikss—"

Cukup! Xiumin ingin menjerit, ia benar-benar ingin menghempaskan perasaan sakit yang kali ini sedang Tao dan dirinya derita.

" sakit ge—"

Xiumin mengangguk, ia mencoba meraih kepala Tao ke dalam dekapannya.  
Hingga phonsel putih Xiumin bergetar dengan tangan kiri yang tidak melepaskan usapannya pada Tao, Xiumin menerima panggilan di phonselnya.

" yeoboseo, hyung"

" _Seokie, kau dimana? Apa kau sudah kembali ke hotel?"_

Terdengar jelas bagaimana suara Hangeng nampak cemas di ujung sambungan telephone.

" aku masih ada di Universitas, sedang berjalan-jalan"

" _kau tidak bohong? Kalau kau bosan, mianhe—aku akan cepat-cepat menyelesaikan pemotretan ini"_

" memang berapa lama lagi?"

" _2-3 jam, mian!"_

" gwencana, aku bisa menunggu. Jangan dipaksakan—"

" _baiklah bye—katakan jika kau butuh sesuatu"_

" ne, annyeong"

Xiumin menatap Tao yang kali ini tengah memiringkan kepalanya imut. Sedikit ciuman di kening Tao membuat namja panda itu tersenyum cerah. Tao memang senang jika seseorang mencium keningnya terlebih jika itu Xiumin dan Kris.

" jangan menatapku seperti itu baby—"

" nuguya? Apa manajer hyung?"

" aniya, kau kenal Hangeng Tan Super Junior sunbae?"

Tao terlihat berfikir sejenak sambil membuka mulutnya karna Xiumin menyuapkan beberapa potong makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

" Leeteuk, Heechul, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Siwon, Donghae, Ryeowook, Kibum, Kyuhyun, Zhoumi, Henry—1,2,3…14?"

" Hangeng Tan, masa kau tidak mengenalnya? Dia yang sedang melakukan pemotretan di kampus ini di tempat tadi kau menemukanku"

" jinja?"

Xiumin mengangguk.  
Sepertinya ingatan Tao mulai teralihkan dengan mengingat-ingat siapa member dari sunbae mereka di perusahaan, terlihat Tao masih menghitung kembali member Super Junior dan membandingkan dengan keberadaan Hangeng Tan di sana. Xiumin sedikit tersenyum pada Tao yang sedang membuka koneksi internet dan mencari siapa Hangeng Tan.

" Mwo?! Gege—kenapa gege kenal dengannya? Dia orang cina? Bahkan aku tidak mengenalnya—"

" aku tinggal dengannya di Beijing"

" dia pacar gege?!"

" aniya—"

Dan sepertinya Xiumin harus mendengarkan ocehan Tao tentang Hangeng.  
Keduanya memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kampus, mereka berputar-putar hingga sampai di gedung teater.

" gege, kajja pakai ini! Orang-orang akan mengira aku sedang dalam pekerjaan jika aku berjalan dengan staff"

" kau malu?"

" bukan malu, tapi mereka akan mengebutiku. Jebal ge—demi gege juga"

Aegyo Tao memang manjur untuk membuat Xiumin melakukan yang tadi sempat Hangeng minta dan ditolaknya. Menunggu lama untuk Xiumin bertransformasi menjadi seorang yeoja mungil nan manis di hadapan Tao. Tao memekik kegirangan sambil membawa rambut palsu ke arah Xiumin.

" Tao?"

" please—"

Salahkan Xiumin yang terlalu baik hati pada Tao yang membuat tubuhnya kini berubah menjadi 100% yeoja, bahkan Tao merias wajahnya dengan sangat cantik dan cekatan.

" sungguh aku sedang bertemu dengan dewi Quan In!"

Pekik Tao sambil memeluk Xiumin.

" aku sudah mendengar nama itu berkali-kali"

Keluh Xiumin.  
Tao mengarahkan kamera dan mengajak Xiumin selfie, ia tersenyum sambil mencium pipi Xiumin. Xiumin mempoutkan bibirnya lucu bersama Tao yang mencoba menciumnya, hingga ke duanya tertawa melihat hasil selfie mereka.

" kyaaa manis! Akan aku unggah!"

" YA!"

Tao tidak mendengarkan apa yang Xiumin pekikkan dan mengunggah salah satu foto yang menurutnya imut di akun SNS nya.

.

.

' _aku bertemu dengan dewi Quan In! Dia memberikanku senyuman untuk hari ini—terasa perasaan sakit perlahan menghilang. Dewi Quan In, aku adalah fans mu no 1! Fans jangan cemburu ne?—karna aku adalah fansnya jadi jangan membuat dia terbebani, Oke?'_

.

.

.

.

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat apa yang sedang menjadi trending topik di akun weibo, IG, Twitter dan akun SNS lainnya.

**#BayipandaQuanIn**

**#QuanInTao**

Dan masih banyak deretan kata yang memenuhi timeline di akun SNSnya. Dengan malas ia membuka akun miliknya dan melihat bagaimana kemesraan Tao dengan seorang yeoja yang Tao sebut sebagai dewi 'Quan In'. Luhan mengangguk-angguk melihat foto keduanya tampak mesra, namun ada sesuatu yang lain yang ada di dalam dirinya saat memperhatikan siapa yang Tao sebut sebagai 'Quan In' dalam statusnya, familiar!

" _hueeeee—Donghae!"_

" _Hyukie! Tidak bisakah kau membuat dia diam?!"_

Teriakan dua sunbae yang tengah melewati dirinya membuat Luhan tersadar dan memasukkan phonselnya. Heechul, Eunhyuk dan Donghae hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari penghormatan Luhan yang sedikit membungkkukkan badannya.

" _Hyukie! Donghae jahat padaku!"_

" _biarkan saja, dia memang selalu jahat pada siapapun"_

Eunhyuk berjalan mengacuhkan Donghae dan Heechul yang masih ribut dengan sesuatu yang Luhan tidak ketahui.

" –_kau tidak akan membocorkan rahasiaku pada Hangeng bukan?"_

Luhan berjalan perlahan menuju ruang latihan.

" _aku akan mengatakan jika kau dan MINSEOK EXO PACARAN, PUAS?"_

Langkah Luhan terhenti saat mendengar apa yang Donghae katakan dengan penuh penekanan. Luhan menoleh pada dua sunbae yang kini masih saling berdebat.

" _tapi aku mencintai Minseok, please!"_

" _jangan hancurkan Minseok, hyung!"_

" _dia hueeeee—Minseokieee!"_

Mendengar dua sunbaenya membicarakan tentang Xiumin, tangan Luhan terkepal.

" –_Minseok bukan mainan hyung, dia manusia, dia juga bukan batu! Dia punya rasa sakit, dia punya segalanya yang sama seperti hyung jika Hyung di sakiti oleh Hankyung hyung!"_

Entah itu sindiran atau kenyataan pada hakekatnya Luhan benar-benar merasa jika itu terjadi padanya akan sangat menyakitkan.

" _bagaimana jika Minseok melihat hyung sedang bercinta dengan Hankyung hyung? Bagaimana perassaannya saat ia melihat kalian sedang bercinta dengan menyebutkan nama masing-masing, bercumbu dan saling menatap penuh kecemburuan saat kalian sedang bersama? Itu menyakitkan hyung! Jika aku jadi Minseok aku akan membunuhmu dalam sekejap!"_

DEGH!  
Dada Luhan berdetak kencang, ia sadar—ia tidak memikirkan apapun yang akan terjadi pada Xiumin saat mengetahui perselingkuhannya. Luhan memandang nanar pada dua sunbae yang sudah pergi meninggalkannya bersandar pada dinding. Matanya menerawang jauh pada moment-moment yang ia lalui bersama Xiumin dan Sehun secara bersamaan di mana Xiumin akan meninggalkannya dengan senyum manis untuk bersama Sehun.

" kenapa aku baru sadar jika aku mencintaimu—"

Bisik Luhan.  
Ruang latihan benar-benar seperti tidak berpenghuni saat Luhan masuk.

" hyung? Kau kenapa?"

Tanya Sehun saat melihat Luhan berjalan sambil memegangi dadanya. Perilaku mereka hanya mendapatkan helaan nafas dari Suho yang kali ini tengah mendengarkan hasil rekaman lewat phonsel milik Chen. Sedangkan Kai dan Lay sedang mendengarkan arahan dari pelatih untuk koreo baru, dan yang lainnya? Sibuk dengan diri mereka sendiri.

" Chen—"

" hemm"

" aku merindukan Xiumin hyung"

Bisik Suho.  
Chen mengangguk.

" senang sekali si manusia panda itu bisa pergi, sedangkan aku harus tetap tinggal untuk take suara bersama mereka—"

Ucapan lirih Chen membuat Suho merasa iba.  
Permasalahan pelik tengah menimpa semua member EXO, dan itu membuat dunia mereka benar-benar terasa sesak. Tinggal di rumah yang sama, berkerja di tempat yang sama sebagai satu team dengan orang yang telah menghancurkan semua kepercayaan dan cinta yang kita miliki hingga hancur dan melebur itu terasa menyakitkan. Suho merasakannya, bagaimana kekasihnya ternyata bermain api di belakangnya. Bukan hanya Suho, Tao, Kai, Chen dan Xiumin. Mereka semua di hianati mentah-mentah oleh kata manis berbumbu cinta yang pernah kekasih mereka katakan. Seperti yang selalu ia katakan pada Chen dan Kai, percintaan memang tidak mudah, namun bukan suatu yang bisa membuat keprofesionalisme mereka menurun. Jika boleh jujur Suho sudah ingin lari dari semua kepalsuan yang ada, yang sedang mereka alami saat ini namun ia masih memiliki perasaan untuk grub yang menjadi kebanggaan dirinya-EXO. Grub yang sekarang tinggal menunggu untuk bubar—

" tsk, bayi panda ini sungguh pandai memanfaatkan situasi—"

Suho mengerutkan keningnya dan menoleh pada Chen. Kai yang sudah selesai dengan pelatih mendekat dan melihat apa yang Chen lihat dari akun sns Suho. Mata Kai dan Suho terbelalak—

" pffftt—syukurlah jika mereka sudah move on"

Ucapan Kai mendapat pandangan dari Chen dan Suho.

" manisnya.."

" hei—kau kenal yeoja ini?"

" tentu! Dan aku harap mereka akan bahagia tanpa ada penghianatan di dalam hubungan mereka"

Doa Kai.  
Kai tau akan ada banyak orang di sana yang merasa tersindir dengan ucapannya namun ia benar dengan doa yang ia panjatkan untuk kedua hyung kesayangannya.

.

.

.

" Minseokie?"

Xiumin berdiri menyambut Hangeng yang datang dengan terburu-buru.

" hehehe—mian, duduk hyung"

Hangeng mengangguk, ia menoleh pada sosok Tao yang sudah tertidur di bangku sebuah caffe.

" kenapa dia? Dan—ya ampun! Wajahmu-?"

" aku dan Tao sempat berkelahi di aula latihan wushu universitas tadi, dia kelelahan dan mengajakku makan tapi uangku habis untuk mentraktirnya di kantin tadi sedangkan mereka tidak menerima uang korea"

" oh—tapi kalian tidak apa?"

Xiumin menggeleng.  
Setelah lama mereka berbicara Xiumin ijin memakai baju wanita lagi karna melihat beberapa wartawan akan mengerubuti Hangeng. Dan saat Hangeng melihat bagaimana Xiumin berubah meski ada sedikit lebam di pipi kirinya, Xiumin terlihat tetap cantik.

" dewi Quan In, kau benar-benar pantulan darinya—"

" aku sudah menjadi bulan-bulanan Tao dengan nama itu hyung—"

" kajja kita foto! Aku akan mengirimkannya pada Heenim kkke pasti dia akan senang"

Xiumin memputkan bibirnya kesal karna menjadi objek dari dua manusia berbeda usia di depannya. Dan Hangeng segera berpose di samping Xiumin dan Tao yang entah sejak kapan sudah bangun. Tao pun kembali berulah dengan kamera phonsel dan akun SNSnya.

.

.

.

' _Keluarga bahagia, Pangeran naga, Dewi Quan In dan Little baby panda'_

.

.

Tulis Hangeng pada pesan foto yang menunjukkan dia, dan Xiumin sedang hendak mencium Tao seperti anaknya yang ia kirimkan untuk Heechul.

.

.

.

' _aku bahagia dan akan kembali, luka lebam ini menandakan tekadku sudah bulat. Kami akan bersama-sama seperti takdir yang telah menuliskan nama kami dalam sebuah ikatan. Pangeran naga, yang ku temui adalah orang yang baik bahkan sangat baik. Dewi Quan In akan sangat cantik jika mata indahnya hanya terarah padaku hehehe, benarkan?' _

.

.

.

Tulis Tao di akun SNS nya, diiringi dengan sebuah foto yang menunjukkan dirinya dan Hangeng mencium pipi Xiumin.  
Ketiganya tertawa melihat foto konyol yang mereka dapatkan.

.

.

.

**#Epilog#**

**.**

**.**

**# ( Eunhyuk, Donghae, Heechul ) SIDE after meet Luhan**

" bodoh! Kenapa kau vulgar sekali"

" uggh! Appoh hyung! Kan kau yang memintanya!"

Heechul memukul-mukul kepala Donghae setelah mereka berhasil membuah Luhan merenung.

" sssttthh kalian berdua, lihatlah! Si rusa itu sepertinya sadar"

Eunhyuk mendiamkan kedua manusia yang bertengkar karena Donghae yang mengatakan sesuatu terlalu vulgar dan memojokkan Heechul berbeda dengan niat awal mereka yang hanya akan mengatakan jika Heechul bersama dengan Minseok.

.

.

.

**# ( Heechul ) side after see message from Hangeng**

.

.

" MWO!? Leeteuk! Kajja kita bunuh Hangeng Tan!"

Teriak Heechul, namja itu berlari mencari Leeteuk yang sedang bersama dengan Wookie dan Kangin di dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan.

" wae?"

" dia mengirimkan foto Dewi Quan In dan Bayi panda! Hueee aku mau kesanaaa!"

Leeteuk mendesah,

" siapa lagi yang menjadi sasaranmu Kim Heechul?"

" MINSEOKIE! OH! SOHEE!"

Tinggallah Leeteuk dan Ryeowook yang bersweetdrob ria.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Eothokke? Lanjut atau END?**


	3. Chapter 3

**HIDDEN!**

**Jika harus mengalah, baiklah aku akan mengalah—namun tidak seperti ini caranya. Aku bukan batu yang tidak bisa merasakan sakit, aku bukan barang yang bisa kau mainkan.**

**.**

**.**

**XiuminLuhan**

**LuhanSehun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CRACK PAIR**

**.**

**.**

**EXO || SUPER JUNIOR**

**.**

**FF ini aku buat sebagai selingan antara ff yang lain jadi sengaja aku buat seperti selesai di setiap ahir Chapternya. Kenapa? Karena aku tidak tau kapan update kkk**

…**...**

**.**

**#Preview**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" kajja kita foto! Aku akan mengirimkannya pada Heenim kkke pasti dia akan senang"

Xiumin memputkan bibirnya kesal karna menjadi objek dari dua manusia berbeda usia di depannya. Dan Hangeng segera berpose di samping Xiumin dan Tao yang entah sejak kapan sudah bangun. Tao pun kembali berulah dengan kamera phonsel dan akun SNSnya.

.

.

.

' _Keluarga bahagia, Pangeran naga, Dewi Quan In dan Little baby panda'_

.

.

Tulis Hangeng pada pesan foto yang menunjukkan dia, dan Xiumin sedang hendak mencium Tao seperti anaknya yang ia kirimkan untuk Heechul.

.

.

.

' _aku bahagia dan akan kembali, luka lebam ini menandakan tekadku sudah bulat. Kami akan bersama-sama seperti takdir yang telah menuliskan nama kami dalam sebuah ikatan. Pangeran naga, yang ku temui adalah orang yang baik bahkan sangat baik. Dewi Quan In akan sangat cantik jika mata indahnya hanya terarah padaku hehehe, benarkan?' _

.

.

.

Tulis Tao di akun SNS nya, diiringi dengan sebuah foto yang menunjukkan dirinya dan Hangeng mencium pipi Xiumin.  
Ketiganya tertawa melihat foto konyol yang mereka dapatkan.

.

.

.

**#Chapter 3 " Repplay From Start "**

.

.

.

Suasana ruang latihan di gedung SM terlihat lengang hanya ada Chen yang sedang bertelfonan dengan sedikit gelak tawa menghiasi warna candaannya. Senyum manis yang telah lama lenyap kini terlihat kembali di wajah seorang Kim Jong Dae. Sayup-sayup suara indah Chen memenuhi ruangan yang terletak begitu manis dengan ukuran 6x6 meter persegi. Chen belum sadar jika ada orang lain selain dirinya, seorang yang memandangi wajahnya dengan tatapan tidak bersahabat.

" jinja? Bagaimana? Yaaa~eum boleh juga"

" _aku akan membawa dewi Quan In kita kembali—"_

Chen terkekeh.

" apa yang kau rencanakan, baby?"

BABY? Namja tampan pemilik surai merah anggur itu mengarahkan padangannya pada Chen yang kini berbaring di lantai. Tatapan tidak terima dan kesal dengan namja manis, seorang dari beberapa main vocal EXO. Ia tidak terima jika namja manis yang tengah berbaringan di lantai itu memanggil orang lain dengan sebutan yang terlalu manis di dengarnya.

" _aku sudah mengajaknya bertanding, eum sedikit memaksanya sih—sekedar melampiaskan kekesalan"_

" jinja? Kau melakukan itu? Tapi tidak terluka parahkan?"

" _tentu saja tidak, karna aku kan seorang atlet ga—"_

" kau itu, tapi dia tidak terlukakan?"

Chen terdiam mencoba menunggu jawaban dari lawan bicaranya sambil sesekali mengibaskan pakaiannya ke segala arah, ia cukup gerah dengan udara yang ada di sekelilingnya. Sekali lagi Chen benar-benar terlihat seksi dengan peluh yang terlihat membasahi tubuhnya yang kini hanya mengenakan kaus dalam tipis putih yang menunjukkan tubuh manisnya.

" _gege terlihat sangat pucat, namun cukup untuk bisa tersenyum bersamaku dan Hangeng gege.."_

" aku merindukan senyuman kalian.."

" _aku akan sampai beberapa jam lagi—dan tentu kita harus tidur bersama nanti, pokoknya Tao tidak mau menjadi sedih karna Kris gege lagi!"_

Seyum di bibir Chen menghilang, namun tetap tidak tercetak jelas.

" tentu saja, mari kita tidur bersama, jalan-jalan bersama setelah kau berhasil membawanya.."

Terdengar suara pekikan lirih di seberang telephone.

" _aku akan bahagia bersama kalian!"_

" ne kita akan baha—tut—tut—tutt"

Chen menatap manik mata seorang namja yang kini berada di atas tubuhnya, mengurung tubuhnya dengan kaki jenjang yang tertekuk. Namja itu melempar phonsel kesayangan Chen ke sofa, ia meraih tangan Chen ke samping tubuh Chen.

" a-a-pa—yang—kau—la-ku-kan? Chan—ye—ol?"

Namja itu—Chanyeol, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Chen yang kini berpaling.

" mianhe—"

Chen mebiarkan Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya di sekitar leher Chen, membiarkan nafas namja yang memenjarakan tubuhnya tetap pada tempatnya. Chanyeol mencoba mencium bibir Chen namun bagaimanapun Chen tetap menghindar. 'BUGH!' namja tampan itu memukulkan tanganya di samping kepala Chen membuat namja manis di bawahnya kaget.

" apa yang kau mau dariku Park Chanyeol? Bukankah kau tidak memerluhkanku lagi?"

" mian—"

" tidak ada yang perlu ku maafkan jadi minggirlah—aku harus menghubungi seseorang—"

'BUGH!'  
Chen hanya bisa menatap tangan Chanyeol yang berada di samping kapalanya, tangan kekar yang pernah menggenggam tanganya. Tangan kekar yang pernah membawanya dalam kehangatan sesuatu bernama cinta, tangan kekar yang membawa Chen dalam kesakitan suatu kenyataan di atas nama penghianatan. Mata indah Chen mencoba menatap Chanyeol yang kini tengah menumpukan semua berat padannya pada siku kaki dan siku tangan agar tidak menindih tubuh mungil Chen.

" aku mencintaimu—"

" katakan di depan Kyungso atau Baekhyun, jangan di hadapanku—"

" tapi aku benar mencintaimu, Kim Jongdae!"

Mata itu, ada kesungguhan di mata elang Chanyeol.  
Chen masih bisa melihat bagaimana kesungguhan yang tertulis jelas di mata elang Chanyeol, namun main vocal EXO itu tidak ingin terluka dan tertipu untuk entah keberapa kalinya. Chen sudah merasa cukup baginya untuk mencoba memahami Chanyeol selama bertahun-tahun, dan selalu berulang dengan Chen yang akan luluh dengan bujukan dan kata-kata manis Chanyeol. Tapi itu dulu, sebelum ia merasa lelah dan terlalu sakit untuk mengakui jika dirinya terlalu bodoh. Chen tidak ingin lagi merasakan sakit yang berulang, ia tidak ingin lagi menyakiti member lain (read Baekhyun dan Kyungso ) yang menjadi pihak ketiga hubungan Chen dan Chanyeol. Chen lebih memilih untuk melepaskan cintanya pada Chanyeol dan membiarkan namja tampan yang hingga saat ini masih sangat ia cintai bersama orang yang Chanyeol pilih. Ia tidak ingin mengikat Chanyeol dengan hubungan yang akan berahir pada penghianatan lagi dan lagi—karna baginya rasa sakit itu akan berkali-kali lipat sakitnya saat orang yang kau cintai menghianatinya dengan orang yang berada di sekitarnya.

" kau ingin menipuku berapa kali lagi Park Chanyeol? Aku sudah lelah—"

Chanyeol bisa melihat mata itu, mata indah Chen yang kini mulai berkaca-kaca sambil menatapnya. Nada suaranya mulai goyang menandakan namja mungil dalam kekangannya sudah terlalu rapuh untuk di sentuh meski itu sedikit, meski itu hanya lewat angin. Namja tampan itu merasa sakit saat melihat tatapan jengah dari namja manis yang sering ia sakiti. Chanyeol memajukan kepalanya untuk mencium bibir ranum milik Chen—  
'CEKLEKK'

" huh—masih sepi? EH?"

Suara itu adalah suara Baekhyun, cepat-cepat Chen mendorong Chanyeol menjauh dari tubuhnya.

" –mian—aku—"

Chen berdiri mengambil pakaian dan phonselnya.

" aku ada urusan sebentar, kalau Kai datang katakan padanya untuk memulai latihan duluan"

Tidak ada sapaan atau apapun yang muncul dari bibir Chen, ia hanya terdiam melangkah pergi sambil mengenakan bajunya.  
Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang kini berdiri depan pintu.

" kalian—n?"

" sudahlah, aku sudah mengahiri hubungan kita jauh sebelum Sehun mengatakan semuanya di depan umum—"

" tapi tidak bisa seperti itu! Kau ingin meninggalkanku?"

Chanyeol menatap sengit ke arah namja manis pemakai eyeliner tebal di hadapannya.

" sudah aku bilang aku mencintai Chen!"

" tapi saat bercinta kau menyebut namaku!"

" tsk! Lupakan itu, aku tidak mencintai namjachingu orang lain- Byun Baekhyun"

Baekhyun terdiam.  
Dua namja itu menghabiskan waktu untuk tetap terdiam dan sibuk dengan pikiran mereka sendiri.

" kau berhianat dariku?"

" bahkan aku berhianat pada Kyungso dan dirimu dari Chenku—aku sudah mengahirinya jauh sesudah kau menghianatiku dengan bersama Taeyeon sunbae..huh beginilah seorang yang menghianati dia akan dihianati dan saat ingin kembali orang yang diharapkan untuk masih menerimanya sudah terlalu lelah—"

Chanyeol terlihat frustasi dan menyerah dengan apa yang ia miliki.  
Tidak lama setelah mengatakan itu beberapa member EXO memasuki ruangan.  
Suho mendesah melihat bagaimana posisi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang kali ini tengah bertatapan dengan intens. Leader muda itu mencoba mengacuhkan apa yang ia lihat dengan mengabsen satu-persatu member dam tersenyum saat melihat Chen melambaikan tangannya karna terlambat.

" mian—Eunhyuk sunbae mencegatku tadi—"

Suho tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

" jja! Kita mulai latihannya, seperti biasanya kita akan latihan selama 2 jam dan bergantian. Tes vocal lalu menari—manajer hyung akan kemari setelah beberapa menit lagi"

Semua member mengangguk tanpa potes.  
Ruang latihan itu kini bersuara namun tak lagi ada canda tawa yang menghiasi ruangan itu hanya decit sepatu dan lantai yang mulai bersuara. Tidak ada tambahan sama sekali bahkan untuk suara helaan nafas seakan enggan untuk menambah suasana.  
2 Jam lebih mereka setia dengan konsentrasi masing-masing hingga pintu di buka dan menampilkan seorang namja manis dengan topi panda yang menggemaskan memasuki ruangan.

" mian ge, tadi pesawat Tao mendadak rewel"

Lapor namja bernama Huang Zitao pada Suho yang kebetualan memimpin latihan. Suho tersenyum mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Tao untuk langsung melakukan pemanasan sebelum ikut latihan. Setelah setengah jam Tao bergabung dengan member lainnya ahirnya Suho menyudahi latihannya dan segera memberikan minuman yang ia beli dari supermarket.  
Chen yang duduk bersandar pada Kai menarik Tao kesampingnya dengan antusias.

" mana pesananku?"

" sedang di interograsi—"

" eh?"

Tao memasang senyum cerianya melihat Chen menatapnya bingung. Kris memperhatikan Tao dari kejauhan, Tao nampak lebih ceria dari pada 2 hari yang lalu sebelum ia pergi ke Hongkong. Hanya ada cicitan dan gurauan Tao yang terdengar memenuhi ruang latihan.  
'CEKLEK'  
Semua menoleh ke arah pintu, mata mereka bisa menangkap seorang namja dengan pipi cubby dan rambut yang dibiarkan panjang tengah menyembulkan kepalanya di depan pintu.

" Hyuuuuung!"

Mendengar teriakan manja dari Kai dan Chen, namja itu tersenyum dan menampakkan seluruh tubuh mungilnya membiarkan dua namja yang memiliki tinggi lebih dari dirinya memeluknya secara bersamaaan.

" aku merindukanmu hyung!"

" nado!"

Suho melangkah mendekati Xiumin.

" aku lega kau kembali Hyung—"

" hei—aku bilangkan aku hanya ingin menyembuhkan penyakit sialan itu bukan untuk pergi selama-lamanya Myunie"

Setelah memeluk tiga orang yang menyambutnya Xiumin tersenyum lebar.

" ada apa dengan suasana ini? Aigo~ tidak biasanya kalian betah dengan suasana kelam seperti ini"

Baik Suho ataupun siapa tidak ada yang menjawab.  
Mereka langsung menghilangkan kontak mata mereka dari Xiumin.

" bagaimana kalau kita makan besar di dorm?"

" siapa yang akan memasak?"

" tentu saja kita semua Chenie, Kyungso, Lay, Baekie akan membantuku dan Tao akan aku usahakan tidak mendekati area dapur kkkk"

Xiumin cekikikan sendiri melihat Tao mempoutkan bibirnya sambil memeluk Suho dari belakang, Suho tersenyum dan mengangguk.

" jja kita ketemu di dorm, aku akan menemani Xiumin hyung untuk membeli bahan makanan. Kyungso aku lihat dikulkas masih ada beberapa bahan makanan jadi tolong kirim pesan padaku apa saja yang ada di sana"

Dengan cepat Kyungso mengangguk.  
Chen dan Tao kembali benostalgia sambil duduk di van yang kebetulan membawa mereka bersama. Chen memaksa Tao menunjukkan phonselnya yang berbuah dengan senyum manis di bibirnya.

" jinja? Aiss, panda kau beruntung—"

" jelas lah, aku sangat bersyukur karna tugas kampusku waktu itu banyak jadi aku bisa bertemu dengan dewi Quan In"

Chen mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" aku akan menemuinya!"

" dia sangat cantikkan ge?!"

" tentu, dan sepertinya dia sangat cocok denganku—aigo! Ini kau bertemu dengan Hangeng sunbae? Padahal aku salah satu fansnya"

Lagi-lagi terdengar kekehan manis dari Tao yang menunjukkan bahwa ia merasa menang, van besar itu berisi 5 member EXO dan manager. Manager In terkekeh melihat suasana van kembali ramai meski tidak seramai vam milik EXO K.

" hei panda, katakan pada hyung siapa yeoja itu? Apakah pacarmu? Kau tau? Fans membrondongku dengan pertanyaan tentang yeoja itu di akun twitterku.."

Tanya Ma In ( Manajer In untuk selanjutnya saya singkat jadi 'Ma In'), Tao tersenyum penuh arti sambil memeluk Chen yang memekik untuk Tao menjauh dari tubuhnya.

" boleh ge kalau aku jadi namjachingunya?"

" tsk, jangan buat sekandal lagi—kau ini, tapi siapa dia?"

" cantik tidak ge?"

Ma In menerima phonsel hitam milik Tao yang telah direbutya dari Chen, namja itu tersenyum.

" cantik—tapi kenapa familiar ya?"

" dewi Quan In, manajer ge!"

Ma in masih mengangguk-angguk mencoba meneliti yeoja cantik yang tengah berpose bersama magnae EXO M itu. Tidak mereka sadari jika sang leader yang sedari tadi menutup telinganya dengan headsheet mendengarkan mereka dengan expresi wajah yang berubah-ubah.

" ya-ya-ya kau kenalkan saja padaku nanti kalau aku lihat kalian cocok aku akan mempertimbangkannya—"

Kris langsung membuka matanya tidak terima.

" bukankah kita tidak di ijinkan membuat kesalahan dan skandal lagi? Kenapa kau berniat mengijinkannya?"

Tao, Ma In , Chen dan Lay menatap bingung pada pertanyaan Kris yang tampak marah.

" hei~ relax sedikit duizzang, kami hanya bercanda. Lagian asalkan tidak berlebihan tidak akan ada yang protes dan aku yakin ini akan bagus karna ada Hangeng-ssi, eum..perusahaan akan menyukainya hehehe"

" tetap tidak bisa!"

Lay mencoba memalingkan pandangannya, ia tau jika Kris cemburu pada Tao yang sepertinya menyukai orang lain. Selama hampir 4 tahun menjadi orang ketiga dari Kris dan Tao, Lay banyak mengetahui tentang Kris. Meskipun mereka tengah bercinta atau berada dalam puncak kenikmatan bersama Lay, Kris akan menyudahinya jika Tao membutuhkan Kris. Antara takut jika kelakuan mereka akan menyakiti Tao atau antara perasaanya yang tidak ingin lepas dari Tao, Lay lebih mengetahuinya daripada Kris sendiri. Kris bisa saja mengatakan tidak namun hatinya dan matanya saat bersama Tao membuktikannya, seluruh perhatian dan dunia Kris ada jika ada Tao di sampingnya. Lay tau itu, namun ia tetap mencintai Kris dan bersedia menyerahkan dirinya pada Kris. Awal mula percintaan mereka hanya sebuah persahabatan dimana Lay memiliki cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan pada Kris yang lebih memilih Tao menjadi kekasihnya. Sebulan setelah Kris menjadikan Tao sebagai kekasih, sejak itu juga Lay ada di tengah kehidupan cinta mereka. Lay tidak mengijinkan Kris untuk terus bersama Tao dengan berbagai alasan hingga suatu malam di saat mereka mengadakan pertunjukan di Nanjing, Kris datang ke kamar hotel Lay dalam keadan mabuk. Kris menganggap Lay sebagai Tao dan menciumnya—hingga berahir pada adegan ranjang yang membuat Lay mabuk atas kenikmatan yang Kris berikan. Saat Kris sadar Lay lah yang meminta Kris untuk tetap disisinya—  
Dan menjadi yang ke 2 adalah hal yang harus Lay jalani, berpura-pura bahagia atas kebahagiaan orang yang dicintai saat bersama orang lain, namun mengutuk kebahagiaan itu saat ia berada di ruangan dalam kesendirian. Lay buta akan cintanya pada Kris, hingga ia tidak menyadari apa yang telah ia perbuat menyakiti banyak orang. Tidak hanya hatinya sendiri yang semakin tidak terkendali namun hati Kris, hati Tao dan hati Kai yang bersedia mencintainya dengan tulus.

" sudahlah baby panda, asalkan kau tidak macam-macam kau boleh berhubungan dengan siapapun"

Putus Ma In saat mobil berhenti.

" jinja?"

Ma In tersenyum mengangguk sebelum membuka pintu van.

" mimpi yang inda anak-anak"

" kau tidak mampir hyung? Kami akan membuat pesta kecil-kecilan untuk menyambut kepulangan Umin hyung"

Tawar Chen.  
Ma In tersenyum dan menggeleng.

" sayangnya aku sudah ada kencan dengan kerjaan, untuk konsep kalian besok—sampaikan salamku pada Xiumin, aku belum melihatnya tadi"

Chen mengangguk dan keluar dari van.  
Luhan, Kris, Lay berjalan di belakang Chen dan Tao yang kini berebut gambar.

" bisakah kalian tenang sedikit?!"

Bentak Kris.  
Chen dan Tao menoleh kearah Kris yang langsung merebut phonsel Tao, namja itu langsung menghapus semua isi folder gambar Tao dan mengembalikannya pada Tao.

" ku hapus semua, jadi diamlah!"

Tao menatap phonselnya dengan tatapan nanar, tidak ada gambar satupun yang tersisa. Bahkan semua gambar saat ia masih bersama dengan Kris lenyap dalam sekejap. Air mata itu mengalir ia tidak pernah sedikitpun menghapus foto-fotonya saat bersama Kris yang kini hanya sebuah kenangan yang entah bisa terulang atau tidak.

" Kris gege jahat! Napeun!"

Pekikan Tao membuat Kris kaget.

" wae? Bukankah itu bagus untuk membuat kalian diam?!"

" itu—itukan kenanganku ber—"

" cukup! Aku tidak ingin dengar yang namanya kenangan, aku sudah muak!"

Tao menggeleng, ia langsung berlari memasuki dorm dan mengunci pintu kamarnya.  
Chen menghela nafas.

" jika kau memang tidak mencintai Tao sebagaimana bocah itu mencintaimu setidaknya biarkan dia memiliki kenangan denganmu—"

" di—"

Chen berlari memasuki dorm. Membiarkan Kris terbelalak dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan, ia menatap Luhan yang kini hanya menggeleng.

" setahuku si Chen sedang menggoda Tao tentangmu—"

Ucapan Luhan bagaikan pukulan yang membuat Kris semakin merasa bersalah.

.

.

.

Xiumin tersenyum duduk di sebuah kedai kopi langganannya.

" jadi?"

" apanya hyung?"

" keadaan kalian buruk sekali—"

Suho mendesah, ia mengangguk sambil tetap menikmati pemandangan indah kota seoul. Mereka sedang berada di sebuah kedai kopi langganan Xiumin setelah lelah berjalan mencari bahan makanan untuk pesta. Keduanya menyempatkan diri untuk duduk dan berbicara, Xiumin mendengar semua yang terjadi pada EXO dari kedua sunbae dengan latar belakang berbeda. Dan Xiumin belajar untuk menjadi sosok lain yang tidak lagi mementingkan dirinya sendiri untuk menjadikan EXO yang sudah ia anggap sebagai bagian dari hidupnya tetap ada. 2 bulan merenung dan mendengarkan ceramah silih berganti dari sunbae-sunbaenya membuat Xiumin mengambil keputusan untuk kembali pada keluarganya.

" masalahmu dan Kyungso?"

" Kyungso sudah mengatakan semuanya sebelum Sehun mengatakannya tempo hari—aku menerimanya, meski itu sakit aku tetap mencintainya"

Bisik Suho.  
Xiumin menyesap kopi latte di hadapannya dengan senyum.

" syukurlah kalian baik-baik saja, bagaimana dengan Kai dan Lay?"

" dua manchine dance itu terlihat seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, Kai lebih banyak menempel pada Chen dan keduanya sering membuat keributan tapi sepertinya kehangatan memang tidak ada lagi di dalam EXO hyung—bahkan aku mendengar dari Siwon hyung jika EXO dalam tahap penghancuran—"

Xiumin menggeleng melihat wajah frustasi Suho.  
Ia ingat bagaimana persahabatan yang member Super junior terapkan pada semua anggotanya, _'Berteman dengan satu member dari sunbaenya itu sama saja dengan berteman dengan semua member dan seluruh keluarganya'_ dan Xiumin merasa beruntung bisa bertemu dan menjadi sahabat dari sunbae mereka karna dari merekalah ia bisa belajar dan mengerti arti dirinya dalam sebuah grub.

" kau seperti tidak tau Super Junior sunbae saja"

" eh?"

Suho mengarahkan pandangannya pada Xiumin yang kini sedang tersenyum.

" aku ingin paling tidak kehangatan anggota EXO sama seperti dulu atau bahkan sama seperti kehangatan dari para sunbae"

" tidak akan pernah terjadi—"

" persis seperti kataku saat Leeteukie hyung menasehatiku tentang bagaimana sebuah grub akan berjalan dengan baik dalam waktu yang lama meski masalah dan perasaan keegoisan individu menghalangi, kau tau apa yang sunbae kita katakan? Dia mengiyakan kehangatan itu tidak akan terjadi namun ia menambahkan jika tidak ada yang bertindak. Kau mengerti? Kehangatan tidak akan terjadi lagi di EXO jika tidak satupun dari kita yang mencoba untuk membuat kehangatan itu kembali"

Suho terdiam mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja Xiumin katakan. Sejenak ia terlihat kusut namun beberapa waktu kemudian dia tersenyum cerah.

" kajja lakukan!"

Xiumin mengangguk saat Suho langsung berlari kearah mobilnya.  
Suho benar-benar seperti terlahir kembali dengan senyum malaikat yang biasa ia umbar di setiap session foto, ia memasuki dapur dan memeluk Kyungso yang sedang menyalakan kompor.

" eh? Hyung?"

" mianhe, heum—n?"

Kyungso memiringkan kepalanya tanda tidak mengerti, Suho terlihat berbeda dari beberapa waktu lalu saat namja itu menyuruh Kyungso mengiriminya pesan bahan-bahan yang tersedia di kulkas. Mata bulat Kyungso langsung membulat saat bibirnya terkunci dengan bibir Suho, tidak lama untuk ia menikmati ciuman Suho dan memejamkan matanya.  
Ciuman hangat dan lembut yang ia rindukan dari seorang leader utama EXO, ciuman yang memberikannya sebuah kedamaian dengan sebuah ketulusan yang ada di hati namja perambut blonde itu. Ciuman yang tidak pernah ia dapat sejak kejadian 2 bulan yang lalu, saat semua kebusukan terungkap di semua member. Kyungso malu—Kyungso merasa jahat, tidak pantas dan merasa hina, meski hanya untuk mendekati Suho untuk meminta maaf karna kesalahannya.

" EKHEM! Bisakah kalian menggeser sedikit agar aku bisa memasukkan ini ke dalam air?"

Suho menghentikan ciumannya dan tersenyum menatap Xiumin yang sedang mengangkat sayuran, melihat wajah merona Kyungso, Suho masih yakin jika Kyungso memang mencintainya.

" tentu! Aku akan melanjutkannya setelah berpesta hyung!—AW! Appoh Kyung!"

Suho mengusap kepalanya yang Kyungso pukul menggunakan sendok yang cukup besar.

" rasakan pervert!"

" ka—"

" mana Chen dan Tao? Apa Lay dan Baekhyun sibuk?"

Tanya Xiumin sebelum Suho dan Kyungso membuat berantakan dapur. Kyungso menggeleng—

" Chen sedang membujuk Tao yang menangis, sedangkan Baekhyun dan Lay hyung semuanya tidak terlihat"

" oh, baiklah aku akan memanggil mereka. Kau keluarkan saja bahan-bahannya, dan kau!( menunjuk Suho ) jangan ganggu Kyungso atau akan ku pastikan kau tidak mendapatkan jatah makan malammu dan jatah dari Kyungso!"

Mata Suho membulat, sedangkan pipi Kyungso sudah merona.

" ingat itu, Kim Joon Myun!"

Dengan perlahan dan tidak iklas Suho mengangguk. Menggeser tubuhnya dari Kyungso dan membantu Kyungso yang sudah mulai sadar dari kekagetannya karna mendengar ucapan Xiumin.

" kau manis saat blusing"

" diam kau hyung! Atau ancaman itu berlaku"

" OMO! Tidak mendapat makanan aku masih bisa jajan di luar, tapi tidak untuk jatah darimu"

Kyungso menatap Suho dengan tatapan speechless, karna namja itu kini tengah beraegyo ria dengan ezxpresi yang menurut Kyungso menggelikan.  
.

.

Beralih pada Xiumin yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar Tao, ia meminta Chen untuk membantu Kyungso dan Suho di dapur. Memilih membiarkan Tao terlebih dahulu Xiumin mengalihkan langkahnya pada kamar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

" Baekie? Kau sibuk?"

Baekhyun yang sedang bermain dengan ponselnya menoleh dan menggeleng.

" bisa bantu membuat makan malam?"

" apa tidak apa?"

Tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

" apanya yang tidak apa? Palli, aku akan memanggil Lay—"

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk Baekhyun berjalan mengikuti Xiumin, sedangkan Xiumin ia merasa senang mengikuti saran yang Leeteuk berikan sebelum ia menemui para member EXO.  
Tangan mungil Xiumin membuka ruangan Lay, di sana ada Luhan yang kebetulan sedang berdiri menerima ipond.

" bisa bantu aku membuat makan malam?"

" ta—"

" aku belum sarapan sejak kemari, manajer In bilang agar aku menjaga pola makanku sebelum anemiaku kambuh lagi—"

Ucapan lembut Xiumin sukses membuat Lay membuang rasa gengsinya dan berjalan mendekati Xiumin.

" hyung jangan sakit lagi—"

Xiumin tersenyum saat Lay memeluknya hangat.  
Lagi-lagi namja mungil itu bersyukur untuk mengikuti cara-cara yang Leeteuk lakukan saat member lain tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu, menggunakan kedudukan sebagai leader, tentu Xiumin tidak bisa karna Xiumin bukan siapa-siapa di EXO. Satu-satunya jalan yang Xiumin tiru adalah menggunakan umur untuk menggerakkan setiap anggota EXO.  
Saat ingin berbalik tangannya ditarik ke dalam kamar. Luhan mengunci pergerakannya di dinding.

" Lu—"

" aku senang kau kembali—Minseokie, aku—"

" Lay Hyung—n!?Eh?"

Ucapan Luhan terpotong saat seorang masuk kedalam kamar.  
Sehun mengerjapkan matanya melihat tubuh mungil Xiumin berada dalam kekangan Luhan, ia melebarkan matanya pada Luhan tidak terima.

" ini bukan se—"

" Hyung! Kau mencuri start?"

Luhan malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Xiumin.

" Xiumin hyung menjauh dari rusa pervert itu!"

Xiumin hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

.

.

" _kau akan dapat dua kejutan saat kau kembali, kejutan buruk dan kejutan baik dari orang-orang yang kau cintai"_

.

.

Ucapan Heechul terngiang-ngiang di kepala Xiumin saat melihat bagaimana Sehun menarik tangannya untuk lepas dari Luhan.

" lepaskan tangan kekasihku, Oh Cadel!"

" tidak! Xiuminie hyung adalah kekasihku!"

Sebelumnya Xiumin mengira ia akan mendapati Luhan dan Sehun semakin mesra sehingga membuatnya harus benar-benar pergi dari EXO demi mereka namun sungguh Xiumin tidak pernah mengira jika kedua namja ini tengah berdebat memperebutkan dirinya.

" apa yang terjadi?"

Kedua namja itu menoleh langsung memeluk Xiumin bersamaan.

" kami mencintaimu"

Bisik Luhan.

" –mian—aku tidak menyadarinya jika aku mencintaimu hyung..bahkan aku menyakitimu—"

Bisik Sehun di punggung Xiumin.  
Xiumin mengerutkan keningnya, ia bisa mendengarkan suara detak jantung milik Luhan dan Sehun yang bergantian. Kedua namja itu memeluk Xiumin dengan pelukan hangat yang amat Xiumin rindukan, tanpa Xiumin sadari air matanya mengalir dan isakan terdengar dari bibir mungilnya.

" Minseokie?"

" hiks—apa ini mimpi?"

Sehun yang memeluk Xiumin dari belakang menggeleng, ia mencium tengkuk Xiumin dengan ciuman ringan.

" ini nyata, aku tidak mau kehilangan Hyungie lagi. Bahkan meski aku harus berbagi dengan Luhan hyung—"

" kau memang bukan barang, kau bukan apapun kau hanya cukup menjadi seorang Kim Minseok yang aku cintai. Minseokie aku mencintaimu.."

" nado hyung, aku juga mencintaimu Minseokie hyung—"

Kedua namja itu menceritakan dengan singkat apa yang terjadi membuat Xiumin harus menjadi pendengar yang baik karna keduanya tidak mengijinkan Xiumin pergi sebelum mereka menjelaskan semuanya.

" jadi?"

" hyung—jebal, trima aku"

Sehun memohon di depan Xiumin yang terisak di dada Luhan.

" mianhe, Minseok karna aku menyakitimu dengan banyak—aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku salah menafsirkan kecemburuanku"

Bisik Luhan sembari menciumi puncak kepala Xiumin.

" hiks—kalian…aku harap aku tidak mimpi"

" haruskah Sehun bunuh diri?"

Tanya Sehun.  
Xiumin membelalakan matanya saat melihat Sehun beranjak menuju nakas yang ia yakin ada beberapa alat untuk membunuh dirinya-gunting-

" Sehun mengancam akan bunuh diri jika aku tidak mengijinkannya menjadi pacarmu, sedangkan aku tidak ingin membagimu—eotthokke? Semua ku serahkan padamu"

Bisik Luhan.  
Sehun menempelkan gunting yang ia dapat dari nakas Lay ke lehernya, membuat Luhan mengenyitkan dirinya bingung namun tidak dengan Xiumin yang langsung memeluk Sehun.

" ANDWE HUN-AH!"

" hyung—jadi hyung?"

" buang gunting itu!"

Ahirnya Sehun membuang gunting di tangannya dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

" hiks—hiks"

" sudahlah hyung—kalau kau tidak bersedia biarkan aku mati saja"

Xiumin menggeleng.

" ini tidak adil untuk kita bertiga—aku—aku masih mencintai Luhan tapi aku tidak ingin menyakiti mu dan Luhan"

Luhan tersenyum dan mendekati Xiumin, namja tampan itu mengusap surai rambut Xiumin yang kini telah panjang.

" kau tidak usah khawatir dengan kami, cukup menjadi Xiumin yang kami cintai saja itu sudah membuat kami senang. Aku mencintai mu lebih dari apapun dan cintaku tidak pudar hanya karna aku harus berbagi dengan si cadel ini…"

" aku juga! Aku—sebagai orang ketiga kalian, aku akan mencoba menjadi namja yang bisa menerima apapun. Aku tidak akan merasakan sakit—jikapun aku merasakan sakit itu tidak akan sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang telah aku berikan pada hyung…"

Ahirnya Xiumin mengangguk dan memeluk mereka berdua.

" Xiumin hyuuung! Dagingnya mau di apakan?!"

Teriakan Suho merusak suasana peluk memeluk seperti teletubies yang sedang mereka lakukan. Xiumin tersenyum dan melepas pelukannya.

" aku melupakan Suho—"

" hyung!jangan selingkuh dengan SUHO!"

" EH?"

Xiumin mengerutkan keningnya saat dua namja tampan yang tadi memintanya menjadi kekasihnya kini tengah menatap dirinya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

" kalau begitu bantu kami di dapur"

Ucap Xiumin sambil tersenyum manis.

" tak apa sih...asalkan—"

Luhan menunjuk bibirnya, dan dengan reflex yang cepat Sehun mendahului Luhan untuk mencium bibir plum Xiumin.

" Ya Tuhan! Si cadel ini! Yaaaa! Lepaskan Xiuminku!"

Dengan paksa Luhan menarik Sehun menjauh dari Xiumin dan langsung meraup bibir merah Xiumin akibat ciuman Sehun tanpa memberikan kesempatan untuk mengambil nafas.

" ah~ ciuman Xiumin hyung lebih mengasikkan dari pada dengan rusa tua ini—"

" YA!"

" sudah, kalian cepat ke dapur! Kau Sehun! Minta maaflah pada Kyungso dan yang lain—"

" mwo? Wae?"

Xiumin menatap tajam Sehun.  
Luhan tersenyum senang melihat Sehun menatap Xiumin dengan tatapan enggan dan memelas.

" aku tidak ingin tau kalian berdua harus meminta maaf!"

" aku ikut? Apa salahku?"

Tanya Luhan.  
Xiumin mempoutkan bibir mungilnya yang membuat dua namja berbeda usia itu meradang.

" tidak mau ya sudah—jangan temui aku!"

" YA!?"

Namja mungil itu melenggang pergi dengan pekikan tidak setuju dari Luhan.  
Sehun menepuk pundak Luhan dengan nada sok bijak yang membuat Luhan mengarahkan tatapan kesal.

" inikan salah kita berdua hyung—"

" ini salahmu!"

Kedua namja yang telah mengklaim Xiumin menjadi kekasihnya itu berkelahi kecil dari saling menjambak hingga berguling-gulingan tidak jelas.  
Xiumin menggeleng dan dengan senyum ia mengalihkan kakinya ke kamarnya dan Tao menemui 2 namja yang menghilang dari pandangannya. Setelah mengetuk pintu Xiumin masuk ke kamarnya dan mendapati Chen sedang memeluk Tao yang masih setia menangis.

" hei—panda, wae?"

" Kris menghapus seluruh folder foto di phonselnya, termasuk kenangan mereka saat mereka masih bersama"

Xiumin mengangguk mendengar penuturan Chen.  
Namja mungil itu dudu di depan Tao dan mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipi Tao.

" bukannya kau janji tidak akan menangis lagi pada gege? Kau mengingkarinya, berarti gege juga bisa mengingkari janji gege?"

Tao menggeleng.

" hiks—gege—tapi—hiks—itu-ke—nang—angku—hiks"

" kau sudah membackup nya di laptop mungil gege bukan?"

Pertanyaan Xiumin membuat air tangisan Tao terhenti.  
Tao mengusap air matanya dan menatap Xiumin tidak percaya yang hanya ditanggapi senyuman kecil dari namja baozi di depannya. Xiumin mengangguk ia mengeluarkan notebook kecil miliknya dan menunjukan sebuah folder dengan nama aneh yang Tao buat.

" kau mengatakan ingin bangkit dan melupakan kenanganmu bersama duizzang jadi kau menyimpannya disini—wae? Kau masih memiliki perasaan bersamanya? Apa kau ingin mengembalikannya ke phonselmu?"

" gege! Saranghaeyo!"

Tao memeluk Xiumin erat dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya. Sedangkan Chen dan Xiumin tersenyum sambil menggeleng.

" tapi foto-foto Quan In ku?"

" fiuh~kau bisa mengunduhnya lagi dari akun mu kan?"

" Oh! XIUMIN GE! SARANGHAEYO!"

Pekikan bahagia Tao membuat dua namja yang tengah berkelahi menghentikan acaranya, kedua namja itu langsung berlari ke arah kamar Tao dan Xiumin.

" YA PANDA! JAUHI KEKASIHKU!"

Pekikan Luhan dan Sehun membuat ketiga namja manis itu menoleh mereka mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat pakaian dan penampilan kedua namja yang mengklaim Xiumin kekasihnya sangat berantakan. Xiumin menghela nafas.

" kajja kita ke dapur biarkan dua namja gila ini—"

" kajja ge!"

Dan dengan manisnya Tao dan Chen bergelayut manja pada Xiumin dan sukses membuat Luhan dan Sehun menatap tidak terima dan mengekor di belakang mereka.  
Suasana dapur masih tidak bersuara saat Xiumin datang, semua terlihat seperti sibuk dengan pekerjaannya tanpa bicara. Hanya Suho yang sesekali menggoda Kyungso, Tao melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Xiumin dan berlari mendekati Suho.

" Suho-ge~"

" wae?"

" Tao mau~"

Tao menunjuk buah strawberry di samping Suho.

" hahhaha jangan berani-berani menyentuhnya baby—"

" HYUNG/MINSEOK!?"

Panggilan protes dari Luhan dan Sehun menghentikan ucapan Xiumin.

" Minseokie kau tidak boleh memanggil orang lain dengan panggilan manis seperti itu~"

" hyungie, kau saja tidak memanggilku 'baby' jangan memanggil panda itu dengan sebutan itu—"

Cicitan Luhan dan Sehun persis seperti anak kecil yang meminta makan siang.  
Suho mengerutkan keningnya dan meminta penjelasan dari Xiumin yang mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak perduli. Dan mendekati Lay yang sepertinya sedang kesusahan memotong sayuran.

" baby bantu Baekie membuat kaldu!"

" SIAP! Tapi bagaimana caranya?"

Xiumin mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sehun dan Luhan.

" bukan kalian tapi Tao, dan kalian berdua + Suho pergilah ke kamar mandi, wajah kalian benar-benar parah.."

Xiumin tidak menerima protes dan meneruskan pekerjaannya.

" jangan lupa 10 menit kalian harus sudah ada di meja makan bersama dengan Kris dan Chanyeol"

Bagaikan menerima interuksi dari atasan tiga namja itu langsung berlari kekamar mereka masing-masing meninggalkan dapur.

" hyung ada apa dengan Luhan hyung dan Sehun?"

Tanya Chen menjajari Xiumin yang membantu Baekhyun.

" entahlah, aku juga tidak tau apa yang ada di pikiran mereka"

" gege—boleh aku minta itu—"

Tunjuk Tao ke arah melon yang sudah Lay potong-potong, Lay kaget mendengar Tao berbicara padanya. Sejak hubungan gelapnya bersama Kris diumumkan oleh Sehun ia sama sekali tidak pernah berbicara pada Tao begitu sebaliknya.

" gege~"

Tao tersenyum imut dengan aegyo yang membuatnya pantas seperti panda mungil jika tubuhnya sama seperti milik Xiumin. Lay mengambil beberapa potong kecil dan mengarahkan nya ke dalam mulut Tao yang langsung membuka siap menerima suapan dari Lay.

" tsk, jangan beri panda itu makan-Lay, nanti dia tidak akan makan malam—"

" dia memohon, hyung~"

" Lay gege memang baik!"

Pekik Tao sambil mencomot potongan melon.

" Huang Zi Tao pergilah ke meja makan dan rapikan meja makan!"

" Lay—ge, Xiumin ge nakal padaku—"

Lay tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tao yang benar-benar tengah mengadu padanya, seperti Tao yang biasanya. Seperti Tao yang polos pada kenyataan yang dia dapati, seperti yang tertanam dalam langkah Tao selama ini.

" kajja aku akan membantumu—Chen tolong bantu aku memotong buah-buahan.."

Chen mengangguk membiarkan Lay yang menarik Tao pergi.  
Xiumin tersenyum, baginya Tao benar-benar tangguh. Ia bisa bersikap begitu menggemaskan saat hatinya benar-benar terluka. Bahkan saat seseorang menaburi garam di atas luka miliknya yang menganga, namja penyuka panda itu akan tetap tersenyum seperti seorang yang tidak merasakan apa-apa. Xiumin benar-benar kagum kepada sifat Tao.

" hyung, haruskah ini aku masukkan ke sini?"

Baekhyun menunjukkan beberapa udang.

" Chen dan Yeolie tidak bisa makan itu, Baekie"

" oh—mian, kalau begitu akan aku buatkan yang terpisah"

" gomawo, Baek"

Lagi-lagi Xiumin di buat kagum, kali ini ia dibuat kagum oleh Chen yang kini tengah memotong apel untuk di buat jus. Namja manis yang lebih tinggi dari Xiumin itu terlihat santai dengan keberadaan Baekhyun yang menjadi orang ketiga di dalam hubungan percintaannya, bahkan hampir sama dengan Tao yang menganggap semua tidak terjadi apa-apa seolah memang berniat melupakan segala kekecewaan yang ada pada kekasihnya dan Baekhyun.  
Tanpa sengaja Xiumin melihat ke arah Suho yang tengah tersenyum lebar seperti benar-benar terbebas dari beban yang ia miliki dan saat pandangan mereka bertemu mata Suho mengucapkan berjuta kata terima kasih yang tersirat di dalamnya.

" kajja!"

Baekhyun dan Chen bantu membantu membawa jus yang mereka buat ke meja makan yang mulai di isi oleh beberapa namja yang baru saja selesai mandi.

" buble tea ku?"

Tanya Sehun saat melihat Xiumin hanya membawa jus.

" tidak ada buble tea, soda dan kopi. Hari ini hingga 7 hari ke depan kita makan sehat arra?! Lihatlah wajah kalian yang jelek itu—"

Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

" hyung—aku kan tadi sudah beli kopi dan soda"

Protes Suho.

" aku buang—"

" kau tega sekali—"

Suho terlihat memelas namun Xiumin adalah orang tertua yang ada di rumah itu jadi meski ia sebagai leader, Suho tetap akan menghormati Xiumin sesuai dengan adat korea.  
Suasana ruang makan terasa sangat berbeda dengan kehadiran Xiumin yang beralih profesi menjadi eoma bagi semua member. Canda-tawa mulai tercipta di antara member, meski itu masih canggung-meski itu masih sebagai formalitas namun semuanya sudah bisa menyatu kembali seperti sebuah keluarga.

" makanlah yang banyak—"

Xiumin memberikan lauk kesukaan Kai ke piring Kai yang di hadiahi ciuman di pipi cubby namja manis kekasih Sehun dan Luhan.

" KIM JONGIN! JANGAN MENYENTUH MILIKKU!"

Desis Luhan dan Sehun.  
Kai tersenyum menantang ke arah dua namja yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

" sejak awal Minseokie hyung milikku!"

" YAA!"

Kai mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya pada Xiumin saat melihat Luhan dan Sehun bangkit dari duduknya –hyung selamatkan aku—begitulah arti tatapan Kai pada Xiumin.

" XI Lu Han! Oh Sehun! Habiskan makanan kalian jika ingin ribut pergilah keluar!"

Ancaman Xiumin berlaku untuk kedua namja yang kini langsung memberinya tatapan protes tanpa berniat beranjak. Tidak mendapat tanggapan dari Xiumin, kedua namja itu langsung duduk sambil memberikan deathglare ke arah Kai yang memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk bermanja pada Xiumin. Kyungso dan Suho tersenyum melihat kelakuan Luhan dan Sehun yang kini justru memperebutkan seorang Xiumin seakan tidak ingin membaginya pada orang lain.

" Kris ge—kapan kau mulai syuting dengan Hangeng gege?"

Mendengar Tao memanggil namanya dengan nada imut membuat Kris ingin melayang namun saat mendengar Tao menyebut nama orang lain hati Kris seakan hancur kembali.

" minggu depan, wae?"

" aku mau ikut kalau tidak ada jadwal, boleh?"

Senyum di bibir Kris terlihat jelas, ia mengangguk.

" Yeyyy! Aku bisa bertemu dengan Hangeng gege"

Untuk kesekian kali ucapan Tao membuat hati Kris seakan terjatuh dan hancur kembali. Kris hanya mengangguk sambil tetap memakan makanan yang ada di piringnya, ia tidak ingin menghancurkan suasana yang susah payah Xiumin buat untuk membuat mereka kembali menjadi sebuah keluarga. Ia belajar menahan emosinya, ia sedang belajar memahami apa artinya kedewasaan. Mendengar Tao sudah mengetahui hubungan gelapnya bersama Lay dan menahannya hingga bertahun-tahun, Kris merasa hina dan malu. Ia mengaku mencintai Tao namun yang ada ia hanya menyakiti namja panda. Jika Kris dalam posisi Tao sudah Kris pastikan orang yang merebut kekasihnya habis ditangannya, bahkan jika bisa kekasihnya pun akan ia habisi. Namun sekali lagi Kris bukan Tao, dan Tao bukan Kris. Kris merasa menyerah untuk semua luka dihati Tao yang bahkan setiap waktu telah ia taburi garam. Dan Lay merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang Kris rasakan saat ini hingga namja itu menyerah untuk memandangi Kris dan kembali memandang makanan miliknya.

" Yeolie? Wae?"

Chanyeol menggeleng sambil melanjutkan makannya. Setelah memperhatikan kedekatan Chen dan Tao yang terbilang sangat mesra.

" kau ini—ni, makanlah vitamin yang banyak.."

Xiumin memberikan beberapa sayuran ke piring Chanyeol.  
Chanyeol mengangguk dan mencoba menyembunyikan luka yang ada pada hatinya. Chanyeol merasa lukanya saat melihat kemesraan Chen dan Tao tidak lebih menyakitkan jika dibandingkan dengan luka yang telah ia berikan kepada Chen.  
Tanpa Chanyeol sadari Baekhyun menatap kearah pandangan namja itu. Merasa menyesal karna membuat namja yang ia cintai harus merasakan bagaimana penderitaan yang seharusnya tidak ia rasakan jika Baekhyun tidak memaksanya mungkin ia masih bisa melihat senyum bahagia dari namja bermarga Park tersebut. Meski tidak bersama dengannya namun itu akan cukup untuknya untuk tetap menghangatkan hati Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

**#Epilog#**

.

.

.

**# Eunhyuk, Chen, Ryeowook Toilet**

.

.

.

" benarkah ini Minseok EXO?"

Tanya Eunhyuk mengarahkan phonselnya ke arah Chen yang baru saja keluar dari bilik di kamar mandi.

" eh?"

" Heechul hyung uring-uringan karna ini, ini adalah Minseok!"

Ucap Wookie tegas.

" kalau begitu aku juga ingin foto dengannya!"

Dan dua member Super Junior itu menyusun rencana untuk mengunggah di akun milik mereka. Sedangkan Chen hanya memandangi foto yang ada di phonsel Eunhyuk dengan tatapan bingung.

" Umin hyung memang manis"

Pikirnya mengahiri pertemuannya bersama dua member Super Junior yang tengah heboh di toilet.

.

.

.

.

**# Xiumin, Tao dan member Super Junior **

.

.

.

Tao dan Xiumin yang baru saja tiba dari bandara langsung menuju gedung SM untuk memulai latihan, mereka tersenyum sambil bercanda di sepanjang jalan hingga di loby SM mereka berpapasan dengan member Super Junior yang sepertinya tengah menyiapkan album baru.

" Oh! Minseokie?!"

Pekik Shindong yang mengakibatkan semuanya menoleh ke arah Tao dan Xiumin. Kedua hobae itu mengangguk dan membungkuk hormat.

" Seokie! Palli ikut denganku!"

Dan Tao harus ikut bersama dengan Xiumin masuk ke dalam ruang latihan Super Junior. Ia harus mendengar cercaan pertanyaan yang hanya Xiumin seorang yang bisa menjawab, saking banyaknya Tao langsung ijin kabur meninggalkan Xiumin.

" Minseok, kau tidak berkencan dengan Hangeng hyung kan?"

" Kyu hyung ani—"

" bagaimana dengan foto mesra itu? Aku mau! Aku ingin membalas naga cina jelek itu!"

" EH?!"

Hingga ahirnya Xiumin harus menerima paksaan dari Heechul yang mendadaninya menjadi seorang yeoja yang menurutnya sangat cantik dan menggoda.

" OMO! Kau cantik sekali Minseokie? Pantas saja ada orang tidak tau diri seperti mereka"

Puji Heechul

" nugu?"

" kejutan! Aku pernah bilang kan kalau kau akan dapat dua kejutan saat kau kembali, kejutan buruk dan kejutan baik dari orang-orang yang kau cintai. Kajja kita foto aku akan mengirimnya ke namja jahat itu!"

Berbagai pose Heechul dan member Super Junior lakukan hingga mereka terkekeh atau bahkan tertawa melihat tingkah mereka sendiri. Hampir 1 jam Xiumin menjadi bahan foto mereka hingga sang leader meminta para member untuk kembali fokus rekaman dan berhenti bermain.  
Xiumin merasakan jika Leeteuk benar-benar memiliki sayap seperti para malaikat yang ia tonton di drama-drama.

" gomawo hyung"

" sudah sewajarnya—aku senang kau kembali Minseok"

Xiumin mengangguk, ia menerima ulasan lembut tangan Leeteuk yang membantunya menghapus makeup.

" mereka butuh sosok eoma untuk mengarahkan mereka—"

" maksud hyung?"

" jadilah sosok eoma tersebut—kau akan di untungkan dengan umurmu yang lebih matang dari pada member lain…dalam panggung Suho adalah leader utama kalian tapi dalam keluarga kau adalah eoma bagi Suho dan member EXO lainnya. Eoma untuk sekedar melampiaskan kekesalan, kegelisahan dan amarah. Eoma yang akan menjadi penengah, pemaksa dan pemarah untuk menjaga keharmonisan.."

" haruskah? Bisakah aku—"

" tentu! Dimulai dari ini"

Dengan senyum menawan Leeteuk menunjuk dada Xiumin.

.

.

.

.

**Pesan dari Heechul untuk Hangeng.**

**.**

**.**

Heezzipang

#pembalasan

_Aku bersama dengan Anna bukan Quan In, tuan naga jelek!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Eothokke? Lanjut atau END?  
Untuk kedepannya janji deh lebih fokus ke salah satu pair, tapi bingung harus siapa dulu? Iuhh—rasanya saya mulai terkontaminasi dengan crakk benar-benar pair kkkk**


	4. Chapter 4 Sickness for Our Happiness

**HIDDEN!**

**Jika harus mengalah, baiklah aku akan mengalah—namun tidak seperti ini caranya. Aku bukan batu yang tidak bisa merasakan sakit, aku bukan barang yang bisa kau mainkan.**

**.**

**.**

**XiuminLuhan**

**LuhanSehun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CRACK PAIR**

**.**

**.**

**EXO || SUPER JUNIOR**

**.**

**FF ini aku buat sebagai selingan antara ff yang lain jadi sengaja aku buat seperti selesai di setiap ahir Chapternya. Kenapa? Karena aku tidak tau kapan update kkk**

…**...**

**.**

**#Preview**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Untuk kesekian kali ucapan Tao membuat hati Kris seakan terjatuh dan hancur kembali. Kris hanya mengangguk sambil tetap memakan makanan yang ada di piringnya, ia tidak ingin menghancurkan suasana yang susah payah Xiumin buat untuk membuat mereka kembali menjadi sebuah keluarga. Ia belajar menahan emosinya, ia sedang belajar memahami apa artinya kedewasaan. Mendengar Tao sudah mengetahui hubungan gelapnya bersama Lay dan menahannya hingga bertahun-tahun, Kris merasa hina dan malu. Ia mengaku mencintai Tao namun yang ada ia hanya menyakiti namja panda. Jika Kris dalam posisi Tao sudah Kris pastikan orang yang merebut kekasihnya habis ditangannya, bahkan jika bisa kekasihnya pun akan ia habisi. Namun sekali lagi Kris bukan Tao, dan Tao bukan Kris. Kris merasa menyerah untuk semua luka dihati Tao yang bahkan setiap waktu telah ia taburi garam. Dan Lay merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang Kris rasakan saat ini hingga namja itu menyerah untuk memandangi Kris dan kembali memandang makanan miliknya.

" Yeolie? Wae?"

Chanyeol menggeleng sambil melanjutkan makannya. Setelah memperhatikan kedekatan Chen dan Tao yang terbilang sangat mesra.

" kau ini—ni, makanlah vitamin yang banyak.."

Xiumin memberikan beberapa sayuran ke piring Chanyeol.  
Chanyeol mengangguk dan mencoba menyembunyikan luka yang ada pada hatinya. Chanyeol merasa lukanya saat melihat kemesraan Chen dan Tao tidak lebih menyakitkan jika dibandingkan dengan luka yang telah ia berikan kepada Chen.  
Tanpa Chanyeol sadari Baekhyun menatap kearah pandangan namja itu. Merasa menyesal karna membuat namja yang ia cintai harus merasakan bagaimana penderitaan yang seharusnya tidak ia rasakan jika Baekhyun tidak memaksanya mungkin ia masih bisa melihat senyum bahagia dari namja bermarga Park tersebut. Meski tidak bersama dengannya namun itu akan cukup untuknya untuk tetap menghangatkan hati Baekhyun.

.

.

.

**#Chapter 4 " Sickness for Our Happiness"**

.

.

.

.

.

" Minseokieeee!"

Teriakan seorang namja dengan rambut hitam legam yang tengah berlari kearah Xiumin membuat Xiumin dan dua namja yang berada di kanan-kirinya menoleh. Mereka membungkuk untuk sekedar menyambut kedatangan namja yang lebih tua dari mereka.

" kau ada acara tidak malam ini?"

" eh?"

Luhan dan Sehun menajamkan penglihatan dan pendengarannya.  
Mata elang keduanya terlihat tajam kala tangan sang sunbae melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka dari tangan mungil Xiumin.

" jeball—Teukie akan memarahiku, tolong aku"

" wae hyung?"

Heechul menarik kepala Xiumin dan berbisik setelah menyeringai kejam pada kedua hobae yang menatap seakan ingin memakannya hidup-hidup.

"_bantu aku merayu Teukie agar aku bisa ke China, please. Tapi sebelumnya, jangan jawab apa-apa kecuali mengangguk. Ok! Jawabanmu kirim saja nanti ke nomorku, aku ingin mengerjai dua bocah di sampingmu yang seakan-akan ingin memakanku"_

Bisik Heechul.  
Xiumin mengerutkan keningnya lalu menoleh pada dua namja yang Heechul maksud dan memang benar, ia melihat kilatan ketidak sukaan di mata kedua namja yang berstatus sebagai namjachingunya. Xiumin tersenyum mengarahkan pandangannya pada Heechul yang kali ini sudah berakting manis.

" oke? Jam 7 aku jemput ne? dandan yang cantik Seokie"

Xiumin hanya mengangguk sesuai dengan permintaan Heechul sambil sesekali melirik Luhan dan Sehun yang langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan ingin mengurung Xiumin di tempat yang tidak terjamah.

" pokoknya aku tidak mengijinkannya!"

" apalagi Hyungie harus dandan cantik! ANDWE!"

Kedua namja itu langsung mengapit lengan Xiumin dan memeluknya posesif.

" yaa—appoh!"

" jangan pergi—"

Ucap dua namja berbeda umur namun satu kedewasaan jika itu menyangkut Xiumin.  
Xiumin tersenyum lalu menggandeng mereka berdua untuk segera memasuki ruangan latihan. Kadang namja mungil itu berfikir jika semua yang terjadi adalah mimpi, seakan baru kemarin ia menangis—tersakiti karna penghianatan namun sekarang? Ia tidak melihat bekas penghianatan itu, buta? Namja mungil itu sempat mengatai dirinya sendiri jika ia buta tentang apa yang terjadi. Luhan hanya untuk Sehun, begitu sebaliknya. Bukan kedua namja itu untuknya, bukan! Bahkan tidak pernah terfikir tentang kejadian yang ia alami sekarang. Sebulan ia memikirkan bagaimana mungkin sepasang kekasih justru mencintainya, ia mengira semua yang Luhan dan Sehun berikan padanya adalah kedok untuk menutupi kisah penghianatan dan percintaan mereka. Bahkan hingga sekarang namja manis itu belum bisa memberikan hatinya pada dua orang itu, Ya dia mencintai Luhan dengan sangat! Namun ia tidak ingin berharap lebih jauh, ia tidak ingin terluka untuk kesekian kali jika pada ahirnya Luhan dan Sehun menghianatinya kembali. Xiumin pasrah jika seorang meneriakinya seorang pengecut, namun rasa sakit yang pernah ia dapatkan bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa di hilangkan dengan begitu saja. Namja manis itu memang memaafkan semua yang kedua namja itu lakukan di belakangnya, hanya saja—bukankah kepercayaan itu akan terkikis sama seperti batu yang terkikis air hujan saat berkali-kali kepercayaan itu di ingkari?

Xiumin melepaskan tautan tangannya saat Chen dan Tao sibuk berebut phonsel milik Kai.

" oh—jadi si Kamjongie satu ini sudah punya kekasih eoh? Nuguya?"

Kai tersenyum mendengar teguran Xiumin yang baginya seperti cibiran.  
Namja tampan pemilik kulit hitam eksotic itu menyeringai pada dua namja yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan mengusir dari Xiumin seakan-akan ia adalah hewan jahat yang akan menyakiti Xiumin. Bukan Kai jika tidak memanfaatkan kesempatan, atau akan diam melihat tatapan maut dari Luhan dan Sehun. Dengan senang hati Kai memeluk Xiumin dan dibalas Xiumin dengan usapan lembut di punggungnya, membuat Kai merasa di atas awan karna mata elang Luhan dan Sehun yang memandang tidak suka. Jika di dalam film kartun, Kai bisa membayangkan di kepala Luhan dan Sehun keluar tanduk dengan asap yang menghiasi kepala mereka.

Namja tampan itu akan dengan senang hati memanas-manasi Luhan dan Sehun dengan memeluk atau bermanja-manja di dekat Xiumin, toh mereka belum menjadi kekasih resmi Xiumin. Belum resmi? OH ayolah, siapa yang akan percaya dengan keadaan Xiumin-Luhan-Sehun sekarang ini? Meski Xiumin terlihat baik-baik saja namun Kai berani menjamin Xiumin masih memikirkan penghianatan yang dua namja itu lakukan ( dan itu memang benar kai kkkk), entah itu mereka tulus atau sekedar permintaan maaf sebagai paksaan dari penghianatan yang pernah mereka lakukan semua pasti sangsi akan hal itu. Karna Kai juga merasakan bagaimana dihianati jadi sedikit banyak Kai mengerti tentang keadaan Xiumin yang tidak ingin berharap terlalu banyak.

" baby panda—"

" Minseok! Aku sudah pernah bilang jangan panggil panda itu baby!"

" hyungie hanya boleh memanggil baby padaku!"

Protesan Luhan dan Sehun menjadi pemanis suasana antara member EXO yang kini mulai kembali terbangun dari mimpi buruk mereka selama beberapa bulan.  
Dua bulan semenjak kembalinya Xiumin keadaan EXO mulai kembali cair, meski tidak lagi sama seperti dahulu bahkan terkesan masih canggung namun dalam hati mereka semua merasa bersyukur. Terutama sang leader utama yang benar-benar merasakan dampak dari kebekuan yang ada di EXO. Semua member EXO kini berada di dalam kantin yang terlihat hanya beberapa training baru tengah beristirahat.

" aku mau ice strawberry!"

Teriak Chen dan Tao bersamaan saat Kyungso menawarkan diri mencatat pesanan. Xiumin tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut kedua namja yang akan selalu manja pada dirinya.  
Semua member memberi tahukan apa yang mereka inginkan, lalu dengan senang hati Kyungso dan Suho akan pergi ke kasir untuk mentraktir mereka.

" Seokie, kau tidak memesan?"

Tanya Luhan.

" aku? Aku tidak ingin makan—"

" kalau begitu aku juga!"

Putus Sehun.  
Suho dan Kyungso datang dengan beberapa pelayan yang menyiapkan hidangan di meja.

" waeyo, Minseok? Apa manajer memintamu berdiet lagi?"

Xiumin menggeleng sambil terus tersenyum.

" hanya sedang tidak nafsu makan, Lulu—Hunie"

Sangat aneh untuk bibir Xiumin mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dua namja yang menjadi namjachingunya itu. Xiumin hanya bisa tersenyum menerima pandangan protes dari dua namja itu sambil sesekali menyuapkan makanan di piring mereka ke arah Luhan atau Sehun.

" susah ya punya kekasih 2—"

Guman Tao saat melihat Xiumin harus rela mendengarkan Luhan dan Sehun berdebat menentuhkan siapa dulu yang akan Xiumin suapi.  
Chen tersenyum lalu mengusap rambut Tao dengan lembut, ia menoleh ke arah namja panda yang kini sedang sibuk memainkan sendok di atas makanannya. Chen tau jika makanan itu bukan makanan favorit Tao bahkan termasuk ke dalam golongan tidak disukai dongsaengnya itu. Sebagai inisiatif Chen meraih sendok di tangan Tao dan menyuap makanannya ke dalam mulutnya. Setelah beberapa kali kunyahan ia menarik kepala Tao dan memasukkan seluruh makanan di mulutnya kedalam mulut Tao yang kini membelalakkan matanya. Menjijikkan? Baginya adalah hal yang tidak begitu ia perhatikan. Karna saat ia kecil eomanya akan selalu memaksanya untuk memakan makanan yang ia buat dengan menciumnya.

" gege~"

" kau mau aku melakukan lagi?"

Cicitan Tao berubah menjadi gelengan, dan dengan semangat 45 Tao memakan makanannya dengan lahap berharap makanan itu akan cepat habis. Strategy yang baik Chen!  
Xiumin tersenyum melihat kelakuan Chen dan Tao, apalagi saat melihat bagaimana kagetnya Chanyeol dan Kris saat melihat dua namja itu melakukan kissing food.

" kalau ingin bermesraan jangan di tempat umum! Jangan buat skandal!"

" arra duizzang—aku akan memikirkan tempat untuk bermesraan yang paling aman! Xiumin hyung, kau bisa merekomendasikan?"

Kris memandang Chen dengan tidak suka. Bagaimanapun jawaban namja penyuka bebek itu amat menyakitkan untuknya. Xiumin menggeleng tidak ingin memperpanjang obrolan yang akan menyinggung personal. Setelah makan siang selesai anak-anak EXO kembali latihan. Mengingat kesehatan yang belum sepenuhnya fit Xiumin hanya bisa duduk bersama sang manager yang tengah memperhatikan member lain latihan.

" kau yakin benar-benar akan keluar?"

" waktuku tidak banyak, hyung. Mereka menyarankanku untuk melakukan operasi—tapi kemungkinan berhasil hanya 0,1 persen. Aku terlalu pengecut untuk memilihnya"

Ma In mendesah, ia memainkan phonselnya sebagai pengalihan.

" aku sudah mengurangi jadwal panggung kalian dengan jadwal individu agar mereka tidak terlalu memperhatikan kepergianmu—"

" gomapta hyung—"

Xiumin mengarahkan pandangannya pada para member yang kini tengah berlatih koreo baru.

" Tao pasti akan kehilangan sosok eoma lagi—"

" masih ada Kyungso yang bisa menjaganya"

" di EXO M dia sendirian—mungkin Chen akan menjadi pelindungnya, namun Chenpun bukan namja tangguh sepertimu"

Ucapan Ma In benar dan Xiumin mengakui semuanya.  
Suasana EXO M sekarang tidak jauh dari neraka berjalan, bahkan terkesan sangat dingin.

" aku yakin Kris akan menjaganya—"

" tsk, kau seperti tidak tau Kris saja. Bukankah ia sangat mengesalkan untuk perasaannya pada panda satu itu? Ah—aku bisa gila jika harus berurusan dengan EXO M!"

Xiumin terkekeh.

" Hangeng gege sering membicarakan kepiawaianmu dalam membentuk formasi—"

" oh? Namja jahat itu? Oke-oke dia sedikit menyanjungku hanya untuk mendengar cerita tentang Heechul-ssi, jadi aku tidak terpengaruh"

Jawab Ma In.  
Ma In adalah teman akrab Hangeng sewaktu ia masih trainee di SM, dan ya cukup di ketahui bagaimana gilanya para member Super Junior. Jadi tidak perlu di katakan jika mereka seperti teman bermain dan teman bercanda.

" hyung—"

" hem?"

" sebelum aku masuk rumah sakit minggu depan, ijinkan aku mengajak Luhan dan Sehun liburan—"

Ma in menatap wajah sayu Xiumin. Benar adanya jika penyakit Xiumin sudah mulai terlihat efeknya namun karna kepintaran Xiumin menyembunyikan penyakitnya tidak ada satupun dari member EXO yang menyadari. Ma In mengangguk dan menunjukkan jadwal—

" awalnya aku akan memberikan job ini pada Kris, Kai dan Lay tapi sepertinya akan baik jika kalian bertiga—tapi apa tidak apa-apa kau melakukan perjalanan ke Jeju?"

Xiumin mengangguk.

" aku akan berusaha kembali tanpa kolaps di sana hehehe"

Ma In memandangi anak didiknya dengan pandangan teduh.

" kau harus kembali, EXO membutuhkanmu Minseok—"

" tapi Tuhan amat menyayangiku hyung"

Tidak ada kata lagi dari bibir Ma In, ia mendesah. Ia tidak ingin mengatakan apa-apa lagi untuk meyakinkan seorang Kim Minseok, seseorang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai dongsaengnya sendiri. Para member EXO mulai berkumpul setelah beberapa kali mengulangi gerakan yang koreografer arahkan.

" jja! Kalian, jadwal kalian sudah ku susun jadi beristirahatlah dengan baik"

" hyung—benarkah kami bertiga ke jeju?"

Ma In menoleh dan mengangguk, ia melihat kilatan kebahagiaan di mata Luhan dan Sehun.

" tapi awas saja kalau kalian macam-macam! Ini proyek penting arra!?"

Luhan dan Sehun mengangguk kegirangan, mereka langsung bermanja-manja pada Xiumin yang masih berada di sampingnya

" tsk, kenapa bukan Tao dan Chenie ge saja Manajer ge?"

Ma In tersenyum mengusap rambut lepek Tao.

" baby—kau lihat dimana kau berada pada saat pemotretan di Jeju? Kau harus berada di Solomon baby—"

" Yah—kenapa harus ke hutan itu lagi sih?"

Ma In hanya menggeleng mendengarkan protesan dari magnae EXO M, ia memahami bagaimana keanehan yang terjadi di EXO beberapa waktu yang lalu karna yah ia harus mengakui berteman dengan orang-orang gila yang saling peduli dan penuh kasih sayang seperti para member Super Junior, adalah hal yang paling menguntungkan. Karena jika tanpa mereka Ma In akan ragu untuk bisa mengerti keadaan dan kecanggungan yang tengah terjadi. Mata Ma In terorganisir untuk memandangi pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya, pemandangan yang tercipta dari para member EXO. Luhan dan Sehun sangat manja pada Xiumin, kadang ia berfikir sama dengan pandangan orang lain tentang bagaimana Luhan dan Sehun hanya menjadikan hubungan mereka dengan Xiumin sebagai lampiasan namun mendengar dari Ryeowook bahwa mereka benar-benar menyayangi Xiumin, ia merasa itu membuatnya lega. Mata teduhnya terarah pada Xiumin yang terlihat bahagia, ah—dia ingat bagaimana sebulan setelah Xiumin kembali dari Cina, ia menemukan Xiumin tergeletak di ruang Latihan sendiri. Pertama ia mengira Xiumin hanya sedang beristirahat setelah praktik sendiri namun saat ia tidak mendapati jawaban dari namja mungil itu ia panik dan langsung membawa Xiumin ke rumah sakit dengan bantuan Minho yang kebetulan akan menggunakan ruang latihan. Nafasnya tercekat saat mendengar anemia yang di derita Xiumin adalah akibat dari kelebihan sel darah putih, dan kekurangan sel darah merah. Demi apapun Ma In ingin bersumpah tidak menyukai berita yang ia dengan bersama Leeteuk jika Leeteuk yang baru saja chek up kesehatan karna sedang flue ikut bersama dengannya sebagai wali dari Xiumin.

" istirahatlah—besok jadwal individu kalian padat"

Semua member EXO mengangguk.

" Seokie, kajja kita berbelanja! Aku ingin membeli pakaian baru untuk kencan kita besok"

" kajja hyungie—"

Luhan dan Sehun benar-benar menunjukkan bagaimana perhatiannya pada Xiumin.

" tapi aku lelah—manajer hyung juga mengatakan agar kita istirahat"

" padahal aku ingin sekali—"

Cicit Luhan dan Sehun.  
Xiumin melihat jam di tangannya, ia sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya khawatir. Sudah jam 10 malam dan tadi pagi-sore Xiumin belum meminum obatnya sama sekali karna lupa membawanya. Mata indah itu mencari celah untuk beralasan namun saat melihat Luhan dan Sehun menunjukkan wajah kecewa hatinya tidak sampai untuk mementingkan dirinya.

" baiklah—sepertinya aku bisa menahannya untuk sebentar, kajja!"

" jinjja?!"

Xiumin mengangguk dan langsung mendapatkan pelukan dari kedua namja beda umur itu.  
Setelah mengirim seseorang pesan ia tersenyum dan minta ijin pada Kris yang langsung di angguki begitu saja oleh leadernya itu.  
Suasana supermarket benar-benar lengang mengingat jam hampir menunjukkan tengah malam saat mereka tiba di Supermarket, dan beruntung mereka mengenakan penyamaran sehingga mereka tidak mudah dikenali para pengunjung lain. Luhan sangat perhatian dengan tetap merengkuh pundak Xiumin saat mereka jalan-jalan sedangkan Sehun, bahkan sepertinya namja itu tidak ingin melepaskan tangan kiri Xiumin meski ia kesusahan membawa beberapa belanjaan miliknya.  
Pandangan Xiumin mengabur saat melihat Luhan dan Sehun beradu memilihkan pakaian mana yang cocok untuk mereka kenakan nanti—ia mencengkram pundak Luhan membuat Luhan kaget dan menghentikan pertengkarannya dengan Sehun.

" Seokie? Waeyo?"

" a—"

'BRUGKK'  
Xiumin jatuh tepat di tangan Sehun yang secara reflex menangkapnya.

" Hyung!"

" Seokie?!"

Tidak menunggu lama untuk mereka berpindah ke rumah sakit dengan ambulans yang di telfon oleh seorang pengunjung yang dimintai tolong oleh Sehun.  
Suasana lengang saat Ma In dan Leeteuk datang bersamaan.

" dia masih di dalam?"

Tanya Leeteuk, Sehun dan Luhan mengangguk. Hampir saja Ma In memaki dua anak didiknya yang tidak mengindahkan perkataannya dan mengakibatkan Xiumin kolaps jika tangan Leeteuk tidak mencengkram lengannya.

" Choi uisa—"

Cicit Leeteuk dan Ma In saat seorang namja berkacamata keluar dari ruang ICU. Namja itu mengangguk saat memberikan kode untuk Ma In dan Leeteuk untuk tetap tenang.

" Minseok-ssi, hanya kelelahan—"

" boleh kami masuk?!"

" ne—ikutlah ke ruang rawatnya"

Luhan dan Sehun mengikuti perawat yang membawa Xiumin tang berbaring tidak sadarkan diri ke ruang rawat inapnya.  
Dr Choi menatap Leeteuk dan Ma In dengan pandangan prihatin.

" dia harus mendapatkan penanganan lebih lanjut—"

" Minseok mengatakan padaku seminggu lagi dia akan benar-benar menyerah dan mengikuti kemauan kita dan orang tuanya"

" kita berharap dia mampu bertahan untuk waktu tersebut…"

Leeteuk dan Ma In mengangguk penuh harap.

.

.

Pagi-pagi semua kaget saat Xiumin sudah mengganti pakaian pasien dengan pakaian yang semalam ia kenakan.

" dokter mengatakan kau ma—"

" hyung—aku tidak apa-apa, ah! Aku harus bersiap untuk perjalanan ke Jeju nanti sore"

Ma In memandang tidak setuju dengan keputusan Xiumin namun namja mungil itu menatapnya dalam memintanya untuk menahan semuanya. Luhan meraih pundak Xiumin membuat namja mungil itu tidak lagi memohon pada Ma In,

" –kau membuatku hampir mati khawatir, mian"

" mian karna tidak mendengarkan Hyungie—"

Kali ini Sehun memeluk tubuh mungil Xiumin dari belakang dan menjadikan pundaknya sebagai sandaran.

" gwencana, aku juga ingin jalan-jalan semalam dan kebetulan kalian mengajak—"

" ta—"

Ucapan Ma In tercekat saat melihat tatapan memohon Xiumin. Ahirnya ia mengangguk dan mengantarkan tiga member EXO itu ke dorm.

" jam 3 aku akan menjemput kalian, jadi bersiaplah karna aku tidak suka menunggu. Dan Minseok, aku harap kau bisa beristirahat sampai waktu itu tiba"

" aku akan menjaganya hyung!"

Ucapan Sehun mendapatkan senyum simpul dari Ma In yang langsung menjauh dari area dorm.  
Setelah sarapan Luhan dan Sehun bergegas untuk berkemas, mereka sama sekali tidak protes saat Tao menemani Xiumin untuk tidur. Dua namja itu tersenyum saat melihat Xiumin tertidur dengan damai bersama Tao yang memeluknya seperti guling besar atau Xiumin terlihat seperti boneka panda besar milik Tao yang namja itu beli langsung dari cina.

" hyung—aku merasa ada yang aneh—"

" mwoya?"

Sehun menggeleng, ia juga tidak mengerti hanya menyadari perasaannya yang benar-benar tidak enak.

" kalian membuat bekal?"

Tanya Kyungso saat melihat Sehun dan Luhan sedang berkutat di dapur. Kyungso masih menggunakan seragam SMA ( seragam yang ia kenakan untuk syuting drama ) menandakan memang ia baru saja menyelesaikan proses syutingnya.

" ne, aku mendengar manajer hyung mewanti-wanti hyungie untuk tidak makan-makanan sembarangan jadi kami mencoba membuat makanan sehat untuknya"

Kyungso mengangguk, ia mencicipi sebuah pastel berisi telur dan kentang kesukaan Xiumin.

" terlalu asin Luhan hyung! Ini tidak baik untuk kesehatan!"

Dan mulailah Kyungso ceramah ini-itu tentang kesehatan yang tidak jauh-jauh dari pola hidup sehat. Luhan dan Sehun mengangguk-angguk mencoba mendengarkan Kyungso, biasanya mereka akan gentian menceramai Kyungso untuk tidak cerewet namun kali ini mereka justru berterima kasih karna Kyungso bersedia mengingatkan mereka.

" apa—karna untuk Xiumin hyung?"

Tanya Kyungso hati-hati.  
Luhan dan Sehun mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan tetap mencoba fokus pada masakan yang sedang mereka buat.

" karna Minseok terlalu berharga"

Jawaban Luhan di angguki oleh magnae EXO yang kini belepotan tepung karna salah menyobek bagian plastic. Kyungso mengangguk dan tersenyum.

" waah—tumben hyung mau ke dapur? Dan eh? Si cadel ini mau berniat menghancurkan dapur?"

Tanya Kai yang baru saja ingin mengambil air minum.  
Di lihat dari pakaiannya, Kai terlihat berniat pergi latihan menari bersama dengan para dancer perusahaan.

" diam kau hitam!"

Desis Sehun sambil tetap fokus membuat adonan baru untuk membuat pizza. Kai duduk di samping Kyungso dan mencomot pizza yang ada di hadapannya, wajah sumringah dan seringai menang karna telah menggoda Sehun berubah menjadi wajah absurd yang menggelikan dan sukses membuat Kyungso tertawa.

" hahahaha lihatlah wajah jelek dari maindance EXO—"

Luhan dan Sehun yang melihat wajah tidak jelas milik Kai menahan tawa mereka beberapa saat sebelum meledak.

" hahahahhaaha"

" aisss! Makanan apa ini?! Pahit! Asam! Dan asin! Oh ya Tuhan! Kalian ingin meracuni seseorang eoh?!"

Pekikan Kai membuat Lay yang berjalan ke arah dapur berjengit. Namja berdimple manis itu mengerutkan keningnya melihat Kai mengumpat tidak jelas entah pada siapa.

" waeyo?"

Ekspresi Kai berubah menjadi datar, ia berdiri sambil menggeleng berjalan melewati Lay yang mendekat.

" rasakan sendiri nerakanya—hiyy"

Gumanan Kai terdengar amat jelas di telinga Lay membuat namja berdimple itu mematung.

" ada apa hyung?"

Tanya Kyungso menyadarkan Lay dari lamunannya, Luhan mengangkat wajahnya sekilas sebelum mengingatkan Sehun untuk mengaduk adonan lebih kencang.

" apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

" mencoba hal terbaik untuk orang yang dicintai—begitu kata mereka"

Jawaban Kyungso membuat Lay termenung.  
Lay duduk bersama Kyungso yang sedang membantu Luhan dan Sehun merias bekal makanan mereka. Namja berdimple manis itu hanya bisa melihat bagaimana Luhan dan Sehun sangat serius untuk membuat bekal untuk mereka dan Xiumin.

" ada yang melihat di mana Tao?"

Suara berat Kris mengintrupsi pikiran Lay, ia menoleh pada namja tampan dengan kaos tanpa lengan tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. Ada rasa sakit di dadanya meski tidak sama rasanya seperti saat Kai mengacuhkannya.

" apa dia bersama Chen?! Aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana tapi dia tidak ada—"

Kris terlihat frustasi dengan semua fantasi yang ia buat sendiri tentang Tao dan Chen, tanpa memikirkan efek yang ia timbulkan pada Lay. Kyungso melihat Lay langsung menunduk dengan wajah sedih.

" harusnya kau mencari Lay hyung, bukan Tao—"

" Diam kau! Aku menanyakan di Tao bukan Lay, kau mengerti Oh Se Hun!?"

Desisan tajam Kris membuat Lay semakin menunduk.  
Sehun mengangkat kepalanya yang belepotan tepung dengan malas.

" kau bahkan lebih pecundang dariku, hyung!"

" Oh Sehun, hentikan! Kris! Tao ada di kamar Minseok, mereka sedang istirahat! Dan jangan pernah berniat membangunkan mereka—"

" oh?! Jadi kalian membiarkan Tao bersama Xiumin hyung hanya untuk membiarkan kalian berdua bermesraan sambil membuat makanan bersama? Kalau kalian memang masih saling mencintai kenapa kalian mengorbankan Taoku pada Xiumin!? Brengsek!"

Luhan menjatuhkan adonan yang ia buat ke atas Loyang dengan keras, membuat Kris yang berniat pergi ke kamar Xiumin menghentikan langkahnya, namja tampan itu memandang sinis pada Luhan.

" kau memang benar-benar pecundang sama yang seperti Sehun bilang, kau hanya melimpahkan kesalahanmu pada orang lain! Ku katakan sekali lagi—aku dan Sehun sama-sama mencintai Minseok dan sepakat rela membiarkan Minseok memilih diantara kami, tidak ada niat untuk bermesraan kecuali dengan Minseok! Kau dengar?! Aku mengakui jika aku memang gila dan kami salah mengartikan rasa cinta kami dulu. Tapi sekarang? Lain cerita jika kami benar-benar mencintai Minseok. Setidaknya kami tau kami salah dan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk memperbaiki meski ada beberapa ratus lubang yang tidak mungkin bisa di tutupi secara sempurna. Kami bukan dirimu yang hanya menyalahkan orang lain atas semua yang menimpamu—kau tidak mengatakan apapun namun kami yang berada di sampingmu tau bagaimana kau menyalahkan semua yang terjadi pada Lay dan Tao… aku juga tau jika kaupun menyalahkan ke gilaan aku dan Sehun saat kami belum menyadari perasaan kami pada Minseok. Wu Yi Fan, sudah cukup kau menjadikan Lay sebagai kambing hitam percintaanmu, sudah cukup kau menjadikan kepolosan Tao yang membuatmu bermain dengan orang lain, sudah cukup untuk menyalahkan Sehun atas ucapan dari mulutnya yang tidak memiliki tata karma yang mengumbar semua aib dari penghianatan—dan ku peringatkan kau untuk jangan mendekati kamar Minseok atau bertingkah yang membuat ku harus membuat kegaduhan lagi, karna Minseok butuh istirahat! Semalam ia terpaksa menginap di rumah sakit karna kelelahan dan Tao—kau tidak sadar jika Tao baru saja kembali latihan jam 4 pagi? Bahkan ia harus bermain wushu sampai jam 8 di saat aku baru saja tiba?"

Pandangan sinis namja tampan berambut blonde itu mengeras, namun sesaat kemudian ia mengarahkan langkah kakinya keluar dorm.  
Luhan menghela nafas, ia menatap Lay yang kini mulai menangis di pelukan Kyungso.

" penghianatan memang menyakitkan—dan kita sebagai orang yang berhianat hanya bisa menunggu dan menunggu maaf dari orang yang kita hianati, ya kan?"

Pertanyaan tanpa tujuan itu diangguki Lay, Kyungso dan Sehun.  
Tanpa mereka ketahui Xiumin mendengar semuanya, Xiumin terbangun saat mendengarkan suara Loyang yang dihantam sesuatu. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar ucapan Luhan yang benar-benar membuatnya merasa lega sekaligus khawatir.

" –jika mereka benar-benar mencintaiku, bagaimana mereka saat aku meninggalkan mereka?"

Gumannya lirih.  
Tao membuka matanya dan terlihat mata sayup yang membuat Xiumin tersenyum..

" aku mendengar suara aneh dalam mimpiku—"

" sudahlah, kajja tidur lagi. Kau harus ke Solomon jam tiga dan aku harus ke jeju jam tiga juga"

Tao mengangguk kembali tidur dengan menjadikan Xiumin bantal yang hanya di balas Xiumin dengan kekehan pelan.

.

.

.

Sehun tersenyum mengeluarkan bekal yang ia bawa ke arah meja makan Xiumin. Sehun dan Luhan menyingkirkan makanan dari pesawat milik Xiumin dan memberikan Xiumin bekal mereka.

" ini lebih higienis! Karna terbuat dari rasa sayang dan cinta dari kami berdua—"

" tsk, aku tidak tau jika kalian menyiapkan ini untukku"

" hehehe kejutan! Aku juga memberikan sisanya pada Tao dan memasukkannya di kotak bekal dengan bentuk panda. Aku ingat kalau kau selalu memasakkan dia bekal sebelum ia pergi keluar negeri—jadi aku dan Sehun menggantikanmu"

Xiumin tersenyum, langsung memberikan ciuman kecil pada Luhan dan Sehun bergantian.  
Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun yang kebetulan akan berpose bersama member EXO di Jeju menggeleng melihat kelakuan tiga hobae mereka.

" tsk harusnya aku pergi bersama Sungmin hyung—"

" dan aku bersama mocha, bukan sama—"

Zhoumi melirik Kyuhyun yang dibalas dengan tatapan tidak perduli dari magnae Super Junior itu. Dua member Super Junior tersebut mendapatkan jadwal yang sama dengan 3 member EXO di depannya sekaligus misi dari Leeteuk dan Ma In yang harus ikut Tao ke Solomon untuk syuting reality show. Ingat bukan jika tidak ada rahasia yang tidak mereka ketahui jika Leeteuk sudah mendengar sebuah rahasia? Ya—Leeteuk adalah orang yang akan membagi sebuah rahasia bersama semua membernya jika rahasia itu penting dan demi menyelamatkan orang lain, berbeda dengan Kangin yang akan mengumbar semua rahasia ( catat rahasia yang Kangin umbar sebagai aib ) kepada semua orang yang ia temui dan berujung pada si pemilik rahasia yang menjelaskan aib mereka dengan malu-malu kucing. Sesampainya di jeju mereka langsung di arahkan ke ruang ganti untuk langsung melakukan pemotretan.  
Suasana pantai terasa sangat menyenangkan, dan kebetulan Luhan di pakaikan sebuah pakaian model baru dengan nuansa dan bahan yang ringan untuk menikmati semilir angin. Kyuhyun menggoda Xiumin yang memakai kaus dalam jarring-jaring dengan sepotong baju lembut yang berpadu manis di tubuh Xiumin sama seperti pakaian yang Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi kenakan. Sedangkan Sehun? Namja itu membuka kancing pakaiannya dan menampilkan abs, ia memakai topi rajut dengan kacamata hitam yang membuat beberapa fans memekik ke gatelan. Mereka mulai berpose dari pose sendiri-sendiri hingga mereka berlima. Melihat suasana sedikit panas Sehun mengambil topi di kepalanya dan memakainya pada Xiumin dengan sedikit paksaan yang membuat mereka terlihat manis.

" hahaha aku suka sekali ini!"

Komentar Kyuhyun saat melihat dimana ia dan Zhoumi tengah berpose keren dengan Luhan yang menatap tajam ke arah kamera dan Sehun yang membuat Xiumin mempoutkan bibirnya.

" itu jelek hyung!"

Pekik Xiumin.  
Mereka berpose untuk berbagai model pakaian dari santai, kasual hingga model tuxedo.

" apa tidak ada model yeojanya?!"

Bentak PD-Kim,  
Semua menggeleng bingung.

" mian—eum Kim Na Young mengalami delay, dan terpaksa membatalkan kontrak tadi—"

" MWO?! Kenapa tidak dari kemarin saja?! Menyusahkan saja! Cepat cari model yeoja! Aku tidak mau tau harus selesai sekarang! Sebelum kalian aku tuntut!"

Sang Desainer pakaian mengeluh kesal, ia sama kesalnya dengan PD Kim yang harus mengakali pemotretan.

" dasar! Apa kalian tidak memberi tiket pada artis itu?"

" sudah, kami bahkan sudah memberikan tiket untuk penerbangan bersama member Super Junior dan EXO tapi dia bilang dia bisa membelinya sendiri dan memilih tiket penerbangan VVIP yang pesawatnya melintasi internasional terlebih dahulu!"

Ucap seseorang yeoja yang di anggap sebagai seorang direktur dari perusahaan pakaian.

" tsk! Baru saja naik daun sudah bertingkah—kalian sudah menemukan siapapun penggantinya? Bla bla bla"

Kyuhyun yang sedang mengagumi dirinya sendiri langsung menyeringai saat melihat bagaimana pose manis Xiumin yang sedang bermain-main dengan dua namjachingunya. Ia menyikut Zhoumi yang sedang fokus melihat dan megomentari penampilannya di layar monitor yang di sediakan untuk melihat hasil gambar mereka. Saat ini mereka sedang istirahat untuk menunggu model yeoja yang seharusnya sudah datang sejak 2 jam mereka tiba di jeju. Zhoumi menoleh,

" kau mau melihat dewi Quan In tidak hyung?"

" mwo? Dewi Quan In? dewi Cina?"

Kyuhyun berdecak saat menyadari Zhoumi tidak mengerti dengan otak evil miliknya, ia meminta Zhoumi mengarahkan pandangannya pada apa yang sedang Kyuhyun pandang dengan isyarat. Zhoumi sedikit berpikir lebih keras untuk mengetahui jalan pikiran seorang Cho Kyuhyun, lalu tersenyum.

" kalau bisa, dari pada mereka meributkan seorang artis tidak professional? Dan aku akan senang berpose dengan namja manis itu ketimbang harus ramah tamah dengan yeoja aneh bernama Kim Na Young—"

Senyum iblis Kyuhyun mulai berkembang.

" aku akan mengirimkannya pada Heehulie hyung kkkk"

" Eunhyuk pasti akan ngomel-ngomel lagi—kkk ka!"

Tanpa menunggu lama Kyuhyun menuju para PD dan produser yang sedang berdebat.

.

.

.

Mata Luhan dan Sehun tidak bisa berkedip saat melihat bagaimana manis baozie mereka berubah menjadi seorang yeoja manis dengan rambut tergerai menggelombang menutup punggungnya.

" mian—tapi aku janji tidak akan ada pengulangan, terserah kalian mau berpose seperti apa. Kami hanya mengarahkan.."

Ucap PD-Kim memohon pada 2 member Super Junior dan 3 member EXO. Xiumin mempoutkan bibirnya saat mendengar bagaimana PD-Kim dan sang desainer memohon untuk memintanya memakai pakaian yeoja yang seharusnya di pakai oleh Kim Na Young namun harus dipakai oleh dirinya karna ketidak profesionalnya Na Young.

" kami akan berpose dengan sebaik-baiknya jadi silahkan ambil gambar yang banyak—"

Kata Luhan dan Sehun girang. Tentu saja mereka girang bukan main melihat kecantikan alami seorang Kim Min Seok, dan lagi mereka harus mengakui bagaimana Xiumin membuat mereka ingin menciumya.

" Lulu lebih cantik dariku! Kenapa harus aku?"

Protes Xiumin.

" Minseok-ah, aku manly—dan lagi aku adalah seorang namja berkapasitas menjadi 'SEME' dalam hubungan percintaan sesama jenis"

Luhan menekan kata Seme sambil mencium pipi Minseok.

" Sehunie juga lebih cantik—"

" nega? Oh—aku adalah namja manly hyungie"

Kini gentian Sehun yang mencium pipi Xiumin. Dan bergantianlah mereka berpose bersama dan Xiumin mulai menikmati perannya sebagai seorang yang feminism. Berbagai pose cantik, lucu, dan manis mereka peragakan dengan natural, bahkan saat mereka saling menggunakan pakaian pengantin. Nuansa romantic waktu senja di pantai jeju membuat mereka benar-benar terlihat sedang prewedding. Entah itu bersama kedua namjachingunya atau bersama dengan dua sunbae yang menikmati hasil kerjaan mereka merayu produser.

.

.

Selesai pemotretan mereka memiliki waktu untuk beristirahat di kamar hotel masing-masing. Namun Xiumin meminta ijin untuk berjalan-jalan bersama dengan Luhan dan Sehun di berbagai tempat wisata. Luhan bahkan sengaja memberikan Xiumin pakaian yeoja setelah menyadari siapa dewi Quan In yang ada di weibo dan instragram milik Tao dan para member Super Junior. Keduanya menyelusuri pantai sambil bergandengan.

" aku menyayangi kalian—"

" itu harus, kau harus mencintai kami!"

Ucapan Luhan membuat Xiumin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.  
Ketiganya duduk memandang senja di atas lautan, dengan Sehun dan Luhan yang bersandar di bahu kanan kiri Xiumin.

" Hyungie—aku mencintaimu, mianhe—"

" gwencana, Hun-ah! Aku senang—"

" mianhe karna aku dan Sehun terlalu menyakitimu"

Xiumin mengangguk.

" aku juga minta maaf karna meninggalkan kalian"

" tak apa, mungkin kalau tidak seperti itu kami benar-benar tidak akan menyadari perasaan kami dalam waktu yang lebih lama lagi..dan itu akan semakin menyakitimu.."

Ketiganya tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing hingga Sehun dan Luhan sadar jika Xiumin mulai kedinginan.

" lebih baik kita kembali ke kamar, kau dingin sekali Seokie"

Xiumin mengangguk, ia menerima mantel yang Sehun berikan dan syall yang Luhan sematkan di lehernya. Saat Luhan dan Sehun ingin kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing tangan Xiumin menahan mereka.

" tidurlah denganku—aku tidak suka sendirian"

Kedua namja itu tersenyum dan mengangguk.  
Dalam satu ranjang yang luas mereka bertiga berbagi selimut sambil mengobrol beberapa hal yang menurut mereka sendiri sangat tidak maksud diakal. Xiumin mencium keduanya sebelum menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang terlihat tembus pandang dengan langit cerah yang di penuhi penuh bintang.

" aku benar-benar merasa beruntung di cintai kalian—"

Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Xiumin di ikuti oleh Sehun yang sepertinya tidak ingin kalah dengan luhan.

" aku mulai belajar untuk mencintai kalian—mianhe karna harus membaginya"

" tsk, sudah ku katakan Hyungie, tak masalah jika kau juga mencintai Luhan hyung. Bahkan jika 1% kau mencintaiku dan 99% kau mencintai Luhan hyung, asalkan kau bahagia dan kau masih mencintaiku aku tidak masalah. Paling parah jika kau sama sekali tak mencintaikupun aku tidak akan menuntut atau benci padamu bagiku kebahagiaanmulah wujud cinta yang kau berikan padaku—"

Air mata Xiumin meleleh, ia benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang.

" bagiku, cukup satu kali membuatmu jauh dariku. Dan cukup satu kali aku benar-benar membenci diriku sendiri—"

Luhan mencium bibir Xiumin untuk menghentikan isakannya, ia membawa Xiumin kedalam kekangannya. Xiumin hanya mematung mendapatkan serangan dari Luhan, dan saat ia menyadari ternyata tangan Sehun sudah berada di dadanya dan jangan lupakan bibir Sehun yang menghisap tengkukya.

" aggh!"

Erangan tertahan Xiumin membuat adrenalin kedua namja itu menguat, hormone mereka mulai memuncak hingga tanpa sadar mereka mulai memainkan peran mereka sebagai seorang namja yang tengah terangsang. Tubuh mereka menegang kala tangan Xiumin tanpa sengaja menyenggol sesuatu milik mereka yang masih terbungkus rapi. Tidak perlu menunggu lama untuk seorang Kim Min Seok menanggalkan pakaiannya ke sembarang arah akibat serangan dari dua makluk yang merobek pakaiannya dan membuangnya. Xiumin full naked dengan tubuh yang mulai di jamah oleh dua namja yang haus akan cinta.

" hyung, kau atau aku duluan?"

Tanya Sehun saat melihat hole Xiumin yang sudah mulai menggodanya.

" kau saja—aku akan menikmati si kecil ini"

Jawab Luhan sambil mencium dan memasukkan milik Xiumin ke dalam pulutnya.  
Xiumin harus mengerang beberapa kali saat Luhan dan Sehun menyerangnya dari depan dan belakang.  
Perpaduan mereka tercipta untuk menghangatkan malam yang terasa semakin dingin.

.

.

.

Di bandara inceon Luhan dan Sehun memapah Xiumin yang sepertinya kesulitan berjalan.

" tks, anak muda—"

" kau juga, Evil Kyu!"

Timpal Zhoumi saat melihat Kyuhyun mulai berkomentar vulgar di hadapan banyak orang.  
Luhan dan Sehun mengerutkan keningnya saat mereka tidak bisa masuk ke dalam mobil yang membawa Xiumin.

" Minseok masih ada jadwal—jadi kalian pakai mobil itu"

" tapi hyung—Minseok—"

" tidak ada alasan, salah siapa kalian menyerang Minseok tanpa pandang bulu?! Ini agar Minseok terlihat benar-benar terluka bukan karna kalian menyerangnya—"

'BLAM'  
Ma In membiarkan Luhan dan Sehun yang berdiri dengan wajah malu, ia meminta supir untuk membawa ia dan Xiumin ke rumah sakit. Xiumin terkekeh melihat wajah Luhan dan Sehun di spion.

" bagaimana? Apa kau ada keluhan?"

" hanya rambutku yang mulai rontok—"

Ma In mengusap rambut Xiumin pelan, ia tau konsekuensi dari penyakit yang Xiumin derita.

" mianhe karna aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa"

Xiumin menggeleng.

" kau sudah membuatku senang hyung—"

" jja! Aku memang baik"

Ingin sekali Ma In menangis melihat ekspresi polos Xiumin.  
Sampai di rumah sakit Xiumin langsung mendapatkan instensif, Ma In menangis sambil memegangi phonselnya.

"..ne—aku akan mengabarimu, Jungsoo—arra, saat ini Dr Choi sedang membantunya. Ia pingsan sebelum tiba di ruang kemoteraphi—arra, hikss—tolong kau bicarakan pada petinggi perusahaan, aku akan menemaninya..hiks aku sudah menghubungi keluarganya"

Ma In menutup sambungan telephonenya saat melihat keluarga Xiumin tiba, ia memberi hormat dan menjelaskan keinginan Xiumin.

" jika ini yang terbaik—ta—"

Ucapan eoma Kim terpotong oleh kedatangan Dr Choi yang keluar dari ruang ICU.

" Minseok-ssi harus segera di operasi, dia tidak bisa bertahan lagi kalau tidak segera melakukan transfuse darah. Sel darah putihnya hampir menguasai seluruh aliran darah merah miliknya—ini akan sangat berbahaya…"

'BRUK'  
Eoma Kim menjatuhkan tasnya, ia belutut di hadapan Ma In dan Dr Choi sambil berlinangan air mata.

" selamatkan putraku—jeball—"

Ia meraung, ia membayangkan bagaimana kesakitan yang Xiumin alami dan Xiumin tanggung sendiri selama bertahun-tahun.

" eoma, sabarlah!aku yakin oppa akan selamat, oppa orang yang kuat"

Dongsaeng Xiumin, Sohee mencoba menghapus air mata di pipinya dan sang eoma.

" lakukan yang terbaik untuk Minseok, Dokter"

Putusan appa Kim langsung di angguki oleh Dr Choi.

.

.

.

Suasana dorm EXO terlihat sepi, dan kesunyian itu terpecahkan saat Luhan dan Sehun tanpa sengaja memecahkan piring dan gelas bersamaan.

" Minseok/ hyung"

Bagai suatu firasat, mereka mulai merasakan sesuatu yang buruk. Sudah hampir satu minggu Xiumin tidak kembali ke dorm dengan berbagai alasan yang Ma In berikan.

" wae?"

Pertanyaan Chen hanya di tanggapi gelengan oleh mereka berdua.

" kau kenapa Chen?"

" aku sedang mengambil kompres, entah mengapa tubuh Tao benar-benar panas. Sepertinya dia demam..dia juga terus mengigau dan memanggil-manggil nama Xiumin hyung"

Jawab Chen.  
Suho mengangguk ia berjalan menuju ke kamar Tao dan Xiumin, di sana sudah ada Kyungso dan Lay yang bergantian menyeka keringat Tao.

" kajja ke rumah sakit!"

Ucapan panik Kris mendapatkan deathglare dari Suho, bahkan Suho memberikan tatapan mematikan miliknya saat Kris bersiap membopong Tao.

" dan kau ingin dia berteriak-teriak layaknya orang gila karna ketakutan di rumah sakit?! Oh ayolah duizzang, jika kau tidak mencintainya setidaknya kau juga harus tau kalau salah satu member EXO M mu pobia terhadap rumah sakit"

Mata Kris menajam mendengar ucapan Kai. Ia benar-benar merasa bahwa ia tidak tau apa-apa tentang kekasih yang selama 4 tahun berada di sampingnya.

" Umin-ge! Jebal! Hiks—jang—andwe—hiks—andwee!"

Igauan Tao semakin membuat Luhan dan Sehun panik sendiri. Luhan mencoba menghubungi Ma In dan setelah beberapa kali di reject ahirnya tersambung.

" _ha-lo?"_

" hyung! Di mana Minseok? Tao tiba-tiba demam dan mengigaukan Minseok terus menerus..di mana dia sekarang?"

" _hiks—di-di-a"_

'_CKLEK'_  
Luhan bisa mendengar bunyi pintu di buka melalui sambungan telephonenya.

" _Mianhe, kami tidak bisa menyelamatkan Minseok-ssi untuk yang kedua kalinya—"_

" _ANDWE! MINSEOK! PUTRAKU! JANGAN TINGGALKAN EOMA NAK!HIKS"_

Suara raungan eoma Kim membuat Luhan mematung.

" hyung—"

" _hiks—datanglah bersama yang lain, berikan penghormatan untuk Minseokie—hiks"_

" hyung! Kau sedang tidak bercanda denganku bukan!?"

Pekikan Luhan membuat member lain menoleh ke arahnya.

" _tidak ada gunanya membohongimu…Minseok telah tiada—"_

" andwe—andwe—"

Luhan hampir saja menjatuhkan phonselnya ke lantai jika Sehun tidak reflex menangkapnya. Air mata sudah membanjiri pipi Luhan membuat semua yang ada disana menatapnya bingung.

" Hun-ah—tampar aku.."

" eh?"

" TAMPAR AKU BODOH!"

'PLAKK'  
Sehun reflex menampar Luhan saat Luhan membentaknya, ia kaget.

" mian hyung—tapi waeyo?"

" Minseokie—Minseokie—dia meninggalkanku—hiks"

" apa maksudmu Xi Lu Han!?"

Tanya Suho.

" kajja kita ke rumah sakit! Aku berharap manajer hyung mengerjaiku—Chen telephone Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk ke rumah sakit Seoul.."

" Tao ikut—"

Semua menoleh ke arah Tao yang mulai bangkit dari tidurnya, Tao terlihat sangat lemah.

" tapi—"

" TAO MAU IKUT!"

Dan berpindahlah para member EXO ke sebuah rumah sakit ternama di seoul, mereka mengikuti Luhan yang benar-benar berlari seperti orang yang di kejar setan. Langkah Luhan dkk berhenti di sebuah lorong di mana mereka masih menemukan keluarga Xiumin tengah menangis dan meraung memanggil-manggil nama asli Xiumin. Leeteuk langsung mendekati Luhan dan Sehun.

" katakanlah apa yang menjadi keinginan kalian untuk Minseokie, jenazahnya menunggu di dalam—"

" sunbae!?"

Leeteuk mengangguk pada Chanyeol dan Chen yang menatapnya tidak percaya.  
Sehun menatap tidak percaya pada tubuh putih pucat yang kini tengah menutup matanya, sesosok yang telah lama tidak ia temui.

" Hyungie—kau bercanda? Aku dan Luhan hyung sudah menangis—"

" Hyungie—bangun! Apa kau mau menghukum kami? Jebal—jangan seperti ini—"

Sehun merengek, ia melihat ke monitor pendeteksi detak jantung ia berharap tangisan dan kedatangannya akan membuat Xiuminnya kembali. Tetap datar, dan itu cukup membuatnya menangis sesenggukan.

" Hyungie—kau marah padaku eoh? Kau boleh marah—tapi jebal, jangan seperti ini—aku—aku—"

" Hyungie—kenapa kau diam saja? Kau sedang mencoba menghukumku dengan berpura-pura? Jebal—hyung, ireona!"

" Hyungie—hiks—Sehun janji tidak akan memaksa lagi—Sehun janji tidak akan mengganggu hidup Hyungie dan Luhan hyung lagi—tapi Sehun mohon jangan seperti ini—hyung—"

Luhan tidak bisa berkata-kata, bibirnya kelu. Ia tidak mampu untuk mengatakan apapun kecuali meminta maaf atas semuanya, mengatakan betapa ia mencintai sosok Xiumin lewat tatapan matanya.

" Hyungie—kenapa kau tidak menjawab?"

" Hyungie—ireona!"

Bahkan untuk membuat Sehun terdiam Luhan tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, ia menunduk di samping ranjang Xiumin sambil menggenggam tangan pucat Xiumin.  
Luhan membiarkan Sehun merengek dan mengatakan apapun yang namja itu ingin katakan, karna Luhan serasa tidak memiliki tenaga lagi saat melihat Xiumin tergeletak tidak berdaya.

" Hyungie—"

.

.

.

Tao menangis di pelukan Chen, ia benar-benar ketakutan hingga ia menemukan sebuah bayangan yang tersenyum kearahnya.

" kajima—!"

Kris mencoba menarik Tao ke dalam pelukannya tanpa penolakan dari Chen ataupun dari Tao.

" ssshhtt—tenanglah"

Ucap kris mencoba menenangkan Tao yang sedari tadi menangis sambil mengatakan -_jangan pergi_-

.

.

.

Sehun mengusap air matanya, ia meraih sebuah pisau yang bisa di yakini adalah pisau bedah milik dokter yang mengoperasi Xiumin.

" Sehun andwe!"

Teriak Luhan saat menyadari Sehun mencoba mendekatkan pisau ketangan kirinya.  
Sehun menatapnya sambil berlinangan air mata—

" ini semua gara-gara aku hyung! Kalau saja aku tidak salah mengartikan perasaanku! Kalau saja aku tidak memaksa masuk ke dalam hubungan kalian—semua ini tidak akan terjadi! Kita masih akan bertemu dengan Xiumin hyung!"

" jebal, jangan bodoh Oh Se Hun!"

" TANPA XIUMIN HYUNG AKU TIDAK BISA!"

Darah di pergelangan tangan Sehun mulai menetes di lantai

" OH SEHUN!"

Teriakan Luhan membuat beberapa orang di luar ruangan masuk, mereka kaget saat Luhan menendang pisau ke segala arah dan langsung menekan lengan Sehun yang penuh darah. Dan penolakan Sehun atas Luhan berhenti saat ia kehilangan kesadaran.

.

.

" _Hun—ah—"_

_._

_._

Suara lembut itu? Luhan menoleh ke arah Xiumin, ia memandangi lama hingga dia mendapati Xiumin mencoba mengerjap.

" siapa saja cepat panggilkan dokter! Kai bawa Sehun ke ICU agar mendapat perawatan!"

Perintah Luhan terasa mutlak, dan dengan cepat semua bisa menyaksikan bagaimana mata indah Xiumin terbuka kembali.

" Minseok?"

" Sehun?"

" dia akan baik-baik saja!"

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari Luhan Dr Choi datang dan memeriksa, ia sedikit tersenyum.

" bagaimana anakku dok?"

" sebuah mukjizat, selamat kita mendapatkannya kembali—Tuhan masih sangat menyayangi kalian"

Eoma Kim dan appa Kim bersujud penuh dengan terima kasih.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian paling mengerikan di sejarah EXO berlalu, Xiumin dan Sehun berada di satu ruang rawat inap yang sama.

" eoma! Anakmu kan aku!"

Protes Xiumin saat eoma Kim menyuapi Sehun bubur.

" tapi dia tampan sekali Minseokie"

" aku juga tampan ajumma—"

Kini giliran Luhan yang protes.

" ah—Luhan jangan panggil kami ajumma dan ajussi lagi, panggil saja eoma dan appa. Kau juga Sehun-ah"

" jinja boleh?!"

Tanya Luhan dan Sehun bersamaan.  
Appa dan eoma Kim terkekeh dan mengangguk. Kedua orang tua Xiumin tau bagaimana hubungan anak mereka dengan Luhan dan Sehun, mereka tidak mengatakan apapun dan merestui mereka dengan segala keputusan yang mereka lakukan.  
'CEKLEK'  
Seorang yeoja cantik masuk sambil menggeleng menatap ke arah Sehun yang sibuk bermanja-manja pada eoma Kim.

" Oh Se Hun~ kau melupakan mommymu eoh?"

Sehun menoleh sekilas,

" Oh? Kau masih ingat padaku Oh-ssi?"

'PLETAK'  
Sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepala gulali milik Sehun.  
Yeoja itu membungkuk hormat kearah eoma dan appa Kim.

" Lee Sun Yun imnida, saya eoma namja manja ini"

" mom~"

Semua terkekeh melihat pertengkaran Sehun dan SunYun.  
Luhan menarik Xiumin ke dalam pelukannya yang langsung membuat Sehun memekik tidak terima dan berbuah pada pekikan-pekikan tidak setuju dari namja Oh yang mengahiri hari mereka dengan gelak tawa.

.

.

.

#EPILOG#

.

.

.

**# permintaa Heechul pada Xiumin**

.

.

**To : Heechulie sunbae**

**Mian hyung aku tidak bisa pergi ke dorm suju, tapi aku sudah me  
yakinkan Leeteukie hyung untuk mengijinkanmu pergi ke Cina**

.

.

Heechul tersenyum langsung mendekati Leeteuk yang sedang melihat acara TV bersama member yang lain.

" aku bertaruh Heechul hyung tidak akan di perbolehkan—"

Bisik Shindong.

" sepertinya begitu"

Tambah Kyuhyun yang di tanggapi anggukan Ryeowook, Sungmin, Henry, Kangin, Zhoumi, Donghae dan Siwon yang kebetulan mengetahui rencana Heechul untuk pergi ke Cina menemu Hangeng.

" sepertinya, teukie Hyung akan mengijinkan—"

" tsk, kajja bertaruh! Yang kalah bersih-bersih dorm selama seminggu!"

" OK!"

Eunhyuk menatap was-was pada Leeteuk yang sedang memikirkan jawaban untuk buing-buing dari Kim Heechul. Konsekuensi bersih-bersih dorm selama seminggu membuat ia sedikit takut karna ia pasti akan melakukan sendirian-ia tidak memiliki sekutu-

" katakan padanya untuk sesekali mengunjungi dorm—"

" jadi setuju?!"

Leeteuk menatap semua member Super Junior dengan tatapan bingung, Heechul yang merengek kok yang penasaran member lain. Leeteuk mengangguk—dan seketika Eunhyuk berjingkrak langsung memeluk Leeteuk.

" hyung! Alasan—kami butuh alasan! Gara-gara kau menyetujui permintaan Heechul hyung kami harus jadi pembantu di dorm selama seminggu!"

" eh?"

" palliwa katakan!"

Leeteuk merogoh phonselnya bingung dan menunjukkan pada member lain alasan ia mengijinkan Heechul pergi.

.

.

**From : Minseok-Seokie**

**Hyung, aku dengar Chulie hyung mau ke cina? Kebetulan sekali  
eomaku bilang obat tradisional cina sangat manjur, jadi aku mohon  
bujuk Chulie hyung untuk membelikan obat tradisional cina saat ia  
kembali nanti, jebal—**

.

.

"KIM MINSEOK!"

Leeteuk, Heechul dan Eunhyuk harus menutup telinga mereka dari koor asli para member.  
Di mall.

" hachim!"

" kau flue?"

" aniya—hanya sepertinya ada yang menyebut-nyebut namaku, Hanie"

.

.

.

.

**#Jeju Pemotretan / aksi Kyuhyun **

.

.

.

" tsk! Akan ku balas kau Kim Min Seok karna kau membuatku harus bersih-bersih dorm selama seminggu! Dan karna aku kalah dari monyet itu!"

Guman Kyuhyun.  
Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati PD Kim dengan muka yang di buat semasam mungkin( khas EVIL KYU )

" sampai kapan kita menunggu?!"

" mian, kami sedang mencari model lain—sebagai pengganti, mian"

Kyuhyun memasang tatapan membunuh pada desainer yang langsung panik melihat tatapannya.

" kalian tau, aku bukan Leeteuk yang bisa mentolelir ketidak becusan orang! Aku juga lebih parah dari Kim Heechul yang mengamuk dalam mengkritik orang—"

" mian, jeongmal mianhe—"

Sejatinya Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin ketawa melihat reaksi berlebihan dari para kru yang ada di sana namun ia harus menjajal aktingnya untuk tetap memainkan peran yang keren.

" Kyu, bukannya kau ada acara di reality show? Tempat Heechul hyung dulu?"

" tentu! Aku akan kembali 1 jam lagi—"

Jawaban Kyuhyun pada Zhoumi membuat semua yang ada di sana membeku, oh ayolah! Reality show yang dibintangi Heechul banyak, termasuk reality show yang akan mengkritik habis habisan 'War of Words' dan sudah dipastikan jika itu akan berdampak—

" jebal, mianata—"

" aku tidak butuh kata-kata maaf, yang aku butuhkan ke profesionalisme kalian! Tsk, seharusnya kalian berpengalaman dengan Na Young-ssi"

Xiumin yang mendengar suara dingin Kyuhyun mencoba mendekati, ia merasa tidak enak pada orang-orang yang berkerja disana yah jiwanya memang mirip Leeteuk untuk perhatian dan itu yang membuat Kyuhyun yakin 100% rencananya akan berhasil.

" hyung, sudahlah—"

" diam saja kau, hobae!"

Mendengar Kyuhyun sudah menyebutnya dingin, Xiumin langsung membeku. Ia pernah mendengar dari Sungmin yang mengatakan Kyuhyun sangat mengerikan saat marah dan Xiumin mengakuinya.

" kau! Ganti pakaianmu dengan pakaian yeoja—dan staylist tunjukan profesionalisme kalian—"

" ye-o-ja—"

Mata Xiumin membulat namun cepat berpindah dan mengambil pakaian yeoja saat pandangan iblis Kyuhyun menusuk matanya.  
Xiumin harus bersedia menerima tawa dari Kyuhyun saat ia keluar dari ruang rias.

" apa ini asli? Yaa~baozie kau manis sekali! Palli kita foto dulu"

'DUENG'  
Ingin sekali Xiumin menjambak rambut Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

**From : Evil Magnae Kyu**

**Bersama Quan In yang menjadi mempelai yeoja, yeppoh?**

.

.

.

" CHO KYUHYUN!"

Hangeng yang sedang memasak hanya menggeleng melihat kehebohan Heechul setelah menerima pesan singkat dari magnae Super Junior.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Eothokke? Lanjut atau END?  
Sesuai janji di chapter kemarin autor mencoba fokus ke salah satu pair, meski bingung harus siapa dulu? Hingga pada ahirnya harus merelakan otak untuk membuat Lu-Min-Hun, kkk karna —rasanya saya mulai terkontaminasi dengan crakk benar-benar pair kkkk **

**Eotthokke?**

**Gomawo buat chingu-chingu yang udah mau nungguin, kk apa lagi ngasih PM aku benar-benar senang. Ini aku khususkan buat kalian semua..gomapta**


	5. Chapter 5

**HIDDEN!**

**Jika harus mengalah, baiklah aku akan mengalah—namun tidak seperti ini caranya. Aku bukan batu yang tidak bisa merasakan sakit, aku bukan barang yang bisa kau mainkan.**

**.**

**.**

**XiuminLuhan**

**LuhanSehun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CRACK PAIR**

**.**

**.**

**EXO || SUPER JUNIOR**

**.**

**FF ini aku buat sebagai selingan antara ff yang lain jadi sengaja aku buat seperti selesai di setiap ahir Chapternya. Kenapa? Karena aku tidak tau kapan update kkk**

…**...**

**.**

**#Preview**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian paling mengerikan di sejarah EXO berlalu, Xiumin dan Sehun berada di satu ruang rawat inap yang sama.

" eoma! Anakmu kan aku!"

Protes Xiumin saat eoma Kim menyuapi Sehun bubur.

" tapi dia tampan sekali Minseokie"

" aku juga tampan ajumma—"

Kini giliran Luhan yang protes.

" ah—Luhan jangan panggil kami ajumma dan ajussi lagi, panggil saja eoma dan appa. Kau juga Sehun-ah"

" jinja boleh?!"

Tanya Luhan dan Sehun bersamaan.  
Appa dan eoma Kim terkekeh dan mengangguk. Kedua orang tua Xiumin tau bagaimana hubungan anak mereka dengan Luhan dan Sehun, mereka tidak mengatakan apapun dan merestui mereka dengan segala keputusan yang mereka lakukan.  
'CEKLEK'  
Seorang yeoja cantik masuk sambil menggeleng menatap ke arah Sehun yang sibuk bermanja-manja pada eoma Kim.

" Oh Se Hun~ kau melupakan mommymu eoh?"

Sehun menoleh sekilas,

" Oh? Kau masih ingat padaku Oh-ssi?"

'PLETAK'  
Sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepala gulali milik Sehun.  
Yeoja itu membungkuk hormat kearah eoma dan appa Kim.

" Lee Sun Yun imnida, saya eoma namja manja ini"

" mom~"

Semua terkekeh melihat pertengkaran Sehun dan SunYun.  
Luhan menarik Xiumin ke dalam pelukannya yang langsung membuat Sehun memekik tidak terima dan berbuah pada pekikan-pekikan tidak setuju dari namja Oh yang mengahiri hari mereka dengan gelak tawa.

.

.

.

**#Chapter 5 " What about Trap?"**

.

.

.

.

.

Tao tersenyum masuk ke kamar inap Xiumin, ia berhambur menuju pelukan Xiumin yang langsung merentangkan tangan saat melihatnya.

" bagaimana harimu baby?"

" sangat menyenangkan! Di Solomon aku bisa menemukan banyak sekali pelajaran bersama sunbae-sunbae, mereka juga menitipkan salam untukmu. Semoga cepat sembuh, dan sesekali akan menjengukmu kalau ada jadwal kosong—"

Xiumin tersenyum.

" aigo~ aku jadi sangat tersanjung..kkkk, kau sudah makan?"

Tao menggeleng.

" dari bandara aku langsung kabur ke sini saat manajer hyung menjemputku kkkk"

" naughty Tao!"

Xiumin mencolek hidung mancung Tao membuat Tao terkekeh geli.  
'CEKLEK' pintu terbuka menunjukkan dua orang yang masuk.

" YAAAAA! Jangan sentuh MINSEOK!"

Pekikan Luhan dan Sehun hanya di balas dengan juluran lidah dari Tao. Xiumin tersenyum, saat melihat pandangan Luhan dan Sehun yang dibuat-buat menjadi kesal. Sehun sudah keluar dari rawat inapnya setelah beberapa hari dirawat karna mencoba mengiris nadi.

" Hunie—biasanya kau beli makan siang lebih, apa masih ada?"

" ini—"

Xiumin menerima box makan siang itu dan memberikan pada Tao.

" nah sekarang, kau makan ne?"

" tapi nanti kalau bodyguard gege meracuninya?"

Sehun mendelikkan matanya sedangkan Luhan? Luhan membantu Xiumin untuk membuka box makan siang mereka.

" tidak—"

" Sehun tadi menaruh racun di sana—"

" MWO?"

Luhan dan Xiumin tertawa bersama.  
Tao langsung bermanja-manja di samping Xiumin, tiduran di sofa yang biasanya menjadi tempat favorit untuk Sehun. Luhan dan Sehun kembali pergi karena jadwal mereka yang lumayan padat dan meninggalkan Tao dan Xiumin.

" Xiu ge—"

" ne?"

" apa yang membuatmu bisa memaafkan Luhan-ge dan Sehun? Bahkan kalian tidak terlihat pernah mengalami masalah?"

Xiumin tersenyum ia menurunkan majalah di pangkuannya.

" karna aku menyayangi mereka, dan lagi—saat aku berada di ambang nyawaku mereka berdualah yang membawaku kembali. Aku mencintai mereka berdua"

" Sehun juga?"

Xiumin terkekeh.  
Ia menatap mata panda Tao yang kini mengarahkan pandangannya padanya.

" tidak terkecuali untuknya, aku menyayanginya dan Luhan. Meski bagaimanapun aku tetap mencintai mereka berdua. Apa aku aneh? Egois?"

Tao menggeleng.

" itu salah Sehun dan Luhan-ge juga sih, jadi itu tidak masalah kkk"

" lalu Tao? Apa Tao masih mencintai Kris?"

Namja manis penggemar panda itu terdiam.

" Tao mencoba untuk tidak lagi bergantung pada Kris gege, apa itu salah? Tao tidak ingin merasakan sakit untuk beberapa kali lagi. Jika memang Kris gege untuk Lay gege, Tao tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa"

" kau masih mencintainya baby—"

Tao mengangguk.

" apa Tao egois? Tao belum sepenuhnya bisa meninggalkan Kris-ge.."

" kau terlalu banyak terluka eoh?"

Tiba-tiba Chen masuk dan memeluk Tao. Di susul oleh Kyungso yang berdiri di ambang pintu sebelum memberi salam dan duduk di samping ranjang Xiumin.

" tumben kalian berdua bersama?"

" kami bertemu di lift saat kemari—"

Jawab Chen singkat.

" aku tidak tau jika my baby pandaku terluka begitu banyak karna para penghianat itu—"

" Chen—"

Suara lirih Xiumin hanya di anggap angin lalu oleh Chen, ia hanya ingin mengingatkan jika perkataannya mungkin saja menyakiti Kyungso.

" gwencana hyung, itu memang salahku"

Balas Kyungso lirih.  
Chen tersenyum melepaskan pelukannya pada Tao lalu mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kyungso dan Xiumin.

" kalian dekat dengan Zhoumi sunbae?"

" eh? Tidak begitu, wae?"

Tanya Kyungso dan Xiumin bersamaan.

" bagaimana kalau kita membalas duizzang jelek itu dengan meminta bantuan Zhoumi sunbae?"

Xiumin mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

" kenapa harus Zhoumi gege?"

Tanya Tao.  
Chen tersenyum penuh arti sambil mengungkapkan semua rencananya yang langsung di tolak oleh Tao namun berahir pada Tao yang mengalah.

" –tapi kalau memang Kris-ge tidak menyukai Tao?"

" itu berarti dia bodoh! Dan lagi—aku ragu kalau naga bodoh itu tidak menyukaimu…aku benar bukan? Dan sepertinya memang Zhoumi sunbae lah yang paling cocok, karna dia bisa berkomunikasi dengan Tao"

Chen mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kyungso dan Xiumin yang langsung diangguki oleh keduanya. Tao mengerutkan keningnya. Mengikuti apa yang Chen beritahukan padanya, ia menolak untuk beberapa saat namun mengangguk untuk saat berikutnya.

" hyung, kau ada di mana?"

" oh? Aku sedang bersama Super Junior M di bandara, wae?"

" jinjja? Oh—"

" Kyung! Kau ada jadwal tidak? Bisakah kau ke bandara jam 2? Pesawat yang Zhoumi hyung tumpangi tadi delay 1 jam dan sekarang kami tidak bisa menunggunya—kami masih ada jadwal lain. Kasihan kalau ia harus pakai taksi"

Seakan mendapatkan durian runtuh Chen langsung mengangguk kegirangan.

" oh? Kalau aku masih ada jadwal tapi tunggu—aku kira Tao bisa menjemputnya. Dia sedang tidak ada jadwal dengan alasan baru saja pulang dari Solomon"

" jinjja?! Baguslah aku akan senang jika begitu—baiklah Kyung, mian aku harus segera naik ke bandara menuju inceon..tolong ya antarkan dia ke Gangnam"

Kyungso mengangguk setelah mematikan sambungan line nya.

" YEY! Ini memang anugrah untukmu baby!"

" oke! Sekarang kau bersiaplah, nih bawa mobilku"

" lalu kalian pulang naik apa?"

Tanya Tao polos.

" eum—aku kira Suho hyung tidak akan mengijinkan kekasihnya jalan kaki atau naik bus—jadi tenang saja"

Jawab Chen sekenanya.  
Tao menoleh imut pada Kyungso yang kini tengah blushing. Segera Tao pergi meninggalkan ketiga hyungnya menuju bandara.  
Perkiraan waktu yang Tao estimasikan tepat, sehingga ia tidak perlu menunggu waktu yang lama untuk menunggu Zhoumi di bandara mengingat jarak bandara dan rumah sakit tidak begitu dekat dan jarak cina dan korea tidak begitu jauh. Tao tersenyum-senyum memandangi phonselnya untuk mengusir kebosanan karna harus menunggu Zhoumi yang ternyata di tahan pihak bandara untuk keamanan namja jangkung itu.

" Tao?"

Suara itu, Tao menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan menemukan Chanyeol tengah membuka kacamatanya.

" eh? Yeolie gege?"

" kau menjemput kami?"

Tao memiringkan kepalanya imut, sehingga Kris bisa dengan jelas melihat ekspresi bingung dari panda manis yang menjadi mantan kekasihnya. Tao langsung mengalihkan tatapan matanya ke arah Chanyeol saat tidak sengaja melihat bagaimana tautan tangan Kris dengan orang yang ada di belakangnya yang langsung terputus saat menyadari arah tatapan mata Tao sebelumnya.

" aniya—aku—"

" Huangzi!—ah! Mianhe aku membuatmu menunggu lama—"

Suara Zhoumi membuat ketiga namja yang menghadap Tao dan memunggunginya menoleh. Zhoumi sedikit bingung namun langsung mengangguk saat menerima anggukan hormat dari tiga hobaenya.

" gwencana,ge"

" eh? Kalian juga menjemputku? Atau—"

" Tao?"

Ucapan Zhoumi terputus saat Ma In tiba-tiba datang dengan tersenyum dan bingung.

" oh? Zhoumi-ssi?"

" anyyeong—"

" lho kok anak-anak EXO ada di sini? Dan ya baby panda kau—?"

" aku menjemput Zhoumi gege karna tidak ada pekerjaan, aku bosan—"

Ma In mengangguk.

" ok kalau begitu Kris! Lay! Chanyeol, kajja"

Kris menoleh ke arah Tao yang langsung menerima usapan tangan Zhoumi di kepalanya dengan senyum manis. Tangannya terkepal kuat, ia mendahului yang lainnya menuju ke mobil van.  
Chanyeol hanya mengangguk faham dengan apa yang kini Kris dan Lay rasakan, ia hanya tersenyum saat Kris terdiam marah dan Lay terdiam cemburu dan menyesal namun saat melihat mobil yang Tao pakai wajah tampan dan senyum itu luntur dalam sekejap.

" sebaiknya segera kalian selesaikan masalah kalian dengan Tao—"

Bisik Chanyeol sebelum menutup matanya.  
Ma In menoleh ke spion, ia sedikit tau bagaimana masalah yang tengah di alami anak-anak EXO masih belum sepenuhnya tuntas. Memang anak-anak EXO jarang ada yang mau membicarakan sesuatu dengannya kecuali itu tentang kerjaan, berbeda dengan sahabat-sahabat gilanya di Super Junior yang lebih tau tentang EXO dari pada dirinya yang notabene adalah manager sah EXO. Kadang Ma In berpikir untuk berhenti karna menganggap dirinya kurang layak namun saat mendengar ceramah dan ledekan dari teman-temannya ( read:Suju ), ia sadar jika suatu hubungan itu tidak akan terjalin dengan baik jika satu dengan yang lain masih ada jarak dan ego.

" sesuatu yang menyakitkan akan semakin menyakitkan jika tidak ada yang berani mengambil alihnya—"

Ucap Ma In.  
Chanyeol, Kris dan Lay terpaku.  
Ma In menghela nafas, ia menoleh ke spion dan mendapati ke tiga member EXO itu tengah terpaku dengan expresi mereka sendiri-sendiri.

" sesuatu yang salah hanya akan menjadi kesalahan saat tidak ada yang membenahi. Dan kebenaran akan menyakitkan jika kita telah kehilangan—"

" apa maksudnya kehilangan?"

Tanya Lay.  
Sedikit tersenyum dengan sambutan yang Lay berikan, Ma In bersyukur mengutip kata-kata bijak dari seorang iblis Super Junior yang entah saat ia mengatakannya sedang salah makan atau kesurupan iblis baik.

" kehilangan sesuatu yang amat berharga melebihi nyawamu sendiri—saat masih berada di sampingmu memang sama sekali tidak berharga atau bahkan seperti barang samar yang harus kau buang, namun saat kau kehilangan—kau akan mengalami kesakitan yang lebih dari pada saat kau bertemu dengan malaikat maut"

Mengingat bagaimana Kyuhyun membawa kampak dengan tanduk di kepalanya dengan imajinasi yang tinggi Ma In menggeleng. Manajer muda itu tidak sengaja melihat ke arah tiga member EXO yang kini terdiam dengan raut wajah susah diartikan saat ia bergidik dengan bayangan yang ia buat tentang Kyuhyun.

.

.

Zhoumi mengangguk-angguk mendengar cerita Tao.

" oh—jadi kalian menggunakan namjachinguku?"

" mianhe—"

Tao mengantupkan tangannya di depan wajahnya saat melihat banyaknya member Super Junior tengah menyidangnya dalam ruang make up. Tao menatap takut-takut pada Henry yang memasang wajah masam di depannya setelah tau Tao menggunakan Zhoumi sebagai lawan untuk Kris.

" tsk, aku kira si panda ini harus kita beri pelajaran mochie—"

Komentar dingin Kyuhyun membuat Tao semakin takut.  
Kesalahan Tao adalah ia tidak sengaja membocorkan rahasia yang Chen dan Kyungso susun pada Zhoumi sehingga kini ia harus menjelaskan semuanya pada member Super Junior yang menatapnya garang.

" mian—"

Tao hampir menangis kalau saja Ryeowook bisa menahan tawanya.

" gege?"

Dan seketika ruangan yang tadinya sunyi senyap kini menjadi bising karna tawa yang membahana dari ke 14 member Super Junior.

" hahahaha—tadinya aku bingung mengapa Teukie hyung memintaku datang kemari tapi hahahaha mengerjai seorang panda manis sepertimu benar-benar hal menyenangkan hahaha"

Wajah asing di mata Tao itu tertawa sambil menyanderkan tubuhnya ke pelukan Siwon. Di mata member Super Junior, Tao terlihat benar-benar polos dan imut dengan wajah bingung miliknya.

" baiklah hukuman pertama—eum"

Henry menunda kata-katanya sambil tersenyum mendengarkan bisikan Heechul. Setelah selesai dengan Heechul giliran Tao yang melebarkan matanya.

" MWO?!"

Semua member tersenyum dan menyeringai.

" i—itu—"

" kita tidak mau tau—yang jelas ini demi keselamatan dan kemaslahatan dirimu panda"

Ucapan Eunhyuk membuat Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" aigo~ sudahlah, aku jadi tidak tega membully bayi panda ini—"

" Teukie hyung! Kitakan sudah sepakat—"

Protes Sungmin.  
Leeteuk mengangguk-angguk tidak ingin berkomentar lagi melihat tatapan tajam member Super Junior yang lain.

.

.

.

Tao mengusap peluh di tubuhnya, saat tiba-tiba Chen muncul.

" eothokke?"

" aku ketahuan—"

Chen mengerutkan keningnya,

" mereka menghukumku—"

Chen semakin bingung.

" mereka mengambil alih semua rencana—"

Kini ekspresi Chen semakin tidak jelas dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

" hukuman pertama besok aku harus mencium Zhoumi gege di depan umum"

" MWO?! MENCIUM ZHOU—EUMmmppp"

Reflex Tao menarik tengkuk Chen saat melihat beberapa member berjalan ke arahnya. Chen yang tidak mengerti kaget mengerjapkan matanya membiarkan Tao membungkam bibirnya. Chen tau mungkin ada hal yang benar-benar penting sehingga Tao melepaskan tongkat wushunya dan menarik kepalanya.

" kau hampir membocorkan rencana kita, ge—"

Bisik Tao setelah melepaskan tautan bibirnya. Chen menajamkan matanya.

" di belakangmu ada member lain—terutama Kris gege dan Lay gege—mian"

Tatapan tajam itu melemah, Chen tersenyum lalu mengalungkan tangannya di leher Tao dan membuat ciuman terkesan lebih natural.

" EKHEM! Tidak bisakah kalian menghentikan aktifitas panas kalian? Ini saatnya latihan"

Tegur Kris dingin.  
Tao dan Chen melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, Chen mengusap saliva di bibir Tao dan sebaliknya.

" Oh? Sudah waktunya? Ok—kita lanjutkan lagi nanti baby, aku harus ke ruang vocal bersama Kyungso"

Chanyeol dan Kris sama-sama terpaku dengan apa yang Chen ucapkan.  
Lay hanya bisa menahan emosinya dengan mengepalkan tangannya membuat Kai yang sejak di perjalanan memperhatikan Lay hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil memeluk Kyungso yang Suho tanggapi dengan gelengan kepala-Kai seperti anak untuk Suho dan Kyungso-  
Tao mengambil tongkat wushunya yang tergeletak mengenaskan di lantai, wajahnya benar-benar terlihat seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa beberapa detik lalu.

" kakimu masih sakit, jadi istirahatlah dulu aku tidak ingin kau merusak tarian yang ku buat"

" Yayayayaya—dasar Kamjong jelek!"

Kris memperhatikan Tao yang mulai duduk di pinggiran ruangan sambil memainkan tongkat wushu kesayangannya.

" Kris hyung! Kalau kau masih ingin mematung kenapa tidak menyingkir saja?"

SEE? Hanya Sehun yang berani memberikan teguran pedas untuk seorang Kris yang kini kembali pada kesadarannya dan mengikuti arahan dari Kai. Luhan dan Suho tidak berkomentar apapun dan mengikuti arah gerakan dari Kai dan Lay.

" Lay hyung! Kau sakit? Dan apa-apaan Ya Park Chanyeol! Kenapa dengan tarianmu malam ini? Duizzang menyingkirlah dari tempatmu sekarang dari pada aku harus menendangmu untuk yang ke sekian kalinya!"

Protesan Sehun benar-benar bagaikan listrik tajam yang membuat ketiga nama yang di sebutkan langsung terdiam dan berusaha semampunya.

"CUT!"

Kini Kai menatap ketiga biang masalah untuk hari ini.

" bisakah kalian berhenti memikirkan diri kalian sendiri jika sedang latihan dan di panggung? Kita sudah kekurangan 2 personil, itu saja sudah membuat kita kewalahan apa lagi jika personil yang tersisa harus mengalami hal yang sama—apa kalian bisa bertanggungjawab?"

Suho menepuk pundak Kai yang memang sudah kesal.

" sudahlah, kajja kita latihan satu kali lagi—kalau memang kita tidak memiliki keharmonisasian kita coba mendiskusikannya—"

Putus Suho.  
Luhan mengangguk, di ikuti Chanyeol dan Sehun yang mengangguk malas.  
Percobaan terahir berjalan baik hingga tiba di part overdose yang mengharuskan Kris moving dengan Chanyeol yang menggantikan part Tao untuk sementara. Tapi gerakan Kris berubah kacau kala melihat Zhoumi dan member Super Junior memasuki ruangan. Zhoumi yang tidak kalah baik hati dengan Leeteuk saat melihat Tao hampir terjatuh dari tidurnya langsung memberikan pundaknya sebagai sandaran dan sukses membuat Kai menghentikan gerakannya.

" aku benar-benar benci orang tidak berkopeten!"

'SRETTT'  
Kai mengambil jaketnya dan pergi meninggalkan ruang latihan.

" ada apa dengan Taemin kecil?"

Tanya Ryeowook polos.

" aniya, eum sunbae sudah ingin memakai ruangan?"

" belum juga sih, hanya tadi manajer meminta kami main-main. Apa kami mengganggu kalian?"

Tanya Heechul dengan wajah sok polos yang membuat member Super Junior membuang wajah malas. Sedangkan member EXO mereka tidak tau arti polos dalam kamus 'KIM HEECHUL' hanya mengangguk-angguk hormat.

" lanjutkan saja latihan kalian, eum ( lihat jam tangan ) masih ada satu jam untuk kalian latihan..kami janji tidak akan mengganggu"

Ucap Leeteuk.  
Semua member Super Junior mencari tempat yang paling nyaman untuk menunggu giliran mereka latihan. Mereka benar-benar sibuk dengan kesibukan mereka sendiri dan membiarkan EXO berlatih dengan keadaan tanpa Kai. Leeteuk yang memperhatikan bagaimana kekacauan di dalam tatanan koreo EXO hanya bisa menghela nafas, belum saatnya ia mengatakan sesuatu. Namja itu mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kris yang sesekali melirik Zhoumi dan Tao.

" cinta itu sulit untuk orang-orang egois"

" ne? kau mengatakan sesuatu Teukie?"

Tanya Kangin, Leeteuk menggeleng.

.

.

.

Suasana pagi untuk EXO terasa menjengkelkan saat mereka harus terbangun dari tidur mereka dan mengadakan perjalanan dengan alasan pekerjaan.  
Kris menggenggam erat kertas yang ada di tangannya, ia menatap tidak setuju pada porsi yang ada di dalam konser.

" kenapa harus dengan Zhoumi sunbae?"

" kau ada masalah Wu Yi Fan? Ini akan sangat baik untuk promosi kalian, terlebih Victoria-ssi juga ada di sana—"

" ta—"

Kris menoleh pada Suho yang memberinya kode untuk menyerah.

" ini akan lucu, melihat Sehun menjadi kotak pos, Tao menjadi drum dan Xiumin cocok sekali menjadi lampu lalu lintas…Zhoumi hyung pasti menyukai ini—"

Ucapan polos dari Onew membuat wajah Kris semakin kesal. Oh ayolah jangan menyebut nama Tao dengan sesuka hati di hadapan namja tampan yang kini mengeluarkan aura membunuh miliknya. Leeteuk mengangguk-angguk sekilas lalu membahas konsep lain dari perfoma untuk SMTOWN konser.  
Setelah perdebatan yang sedikit memusingkan ahirnya rapat mereka selesai menyisakan Kris dan Suho yang ada di ruangan dengan Kris yang membanting kertas konsepnya.

" waeyo? Kau hampir saja membocorkan semuanya, Kris—"

" kau lihat? Kau dengar mereka menjodohkan Tao dengan Zhoumi!"

" jaga sopan santunmu Kris!"

Kris membalas tatapan Suho dengan tatapan garang miliknya.  
Suho menghela nafas, ia sedikit banyak tau apa yang terjadi dan mencoba untuk tetap bertahan dengan sifat malaikatnya.

" lalu apa ada masalah karna itu?"

" jelas ada! Aku tidak ingin Tao berdekatan dengan orang lain!"

Bentak Kris.  
Suho sedikit menyungggingkan bibirnya dan menatap Kris dengan tatapan datar yang ia buat.

" kau ingin Tao sendirian? Atau kau ingin semua orang menjauhi Tao? Kau cemburu"

" aku—"

" ingat Kris, kau bukan siapa-siapa untuk Tao. Dan—apa hakmu? Terserah Tao untuk dia bergaul dengan siapa, bahkan eomanyapun tidak melarang. Atau kau ingin Tao berada di sampingmu dengan mata sembab karna menangisimu, ah—atau kau ingin menyakitinya lagi dengan percintaan gila yang kalian lakukan?"

Kris tercekat.  
Namja tampan itu tidak menyangka ucapan dari Suho menancap di dadanya bagai sebuah pisau yang tajam dan dengan singkat dapat membunuhnya. Ia menatap Suho yang kali ini terlihat beribu dari kata baik, ia terlihat lebih bijak dengan wajah yang sangat datar.

" aku tidak berhak atas apapun tentang Tao, tapi sebagai hyung aku ingin dongsaengku mendapatkan yang terbaik. Jika dengan orang lain ia mendapatkan apa yang ia butuhkan kenapa aku tidak mendukungnya?"

'SRAKK'  
Kris menarik kerah Suho membuat Suho menjatuhkan kertas jadwalnya.

" jangan pernah sekali-kali kau mendukungnya!"

" siapa kau? Kau hanya seorang pengecut yang melibatkan dua hati yang benar-benar tidak bersalah! Kau membuat Tao tidak berdaya dengan keberadaanmu, kau membuat Yi Xing layaknya orang bodoh yang hanya mencintaimu—aku tau rasanya sakit dihianati dari pada dirimu, dan aku tidak ingin dongsaengku menerima hal yang sama dengan apa yang aku rasakan!"

'BRAK'  
Suho menghempas tangan Kris dan menutup pintu dengan keras.  
Di ambang pintu Kyungso berdiri dengan senyuman.

" kajja"

Kris..kali ini ia benar-benar kaget dengan apa yang ia dapatkan dari sang Leader EXO. Berbicara penghianatan, Suho adalah namja yang pernah mendapatkan penghianatan sama seperti Tao. Bedanya Kyungso bukan orang yang bodoh untuk tidak menyadari kesalahan yang telah ia torehkan pada Suho dari penghianatan yang ia lakukan. Kyungso bukan orang sejenis Kris yang egois dengan menginginkan banyak cinta tapi selalu menyakiti sebagai imbalan dari cinta yang didapatkan. Kris mulai mengakui apa yang ia lakukan, dan kini air matanya mulai membasahi pipinya.

" Kris?"

Suara lembut Lay membuatnya menoleh.

" apa yang ter—"

" aku salah, aku—aku salah! Aku telah menghianati Tao!"

'DEGH'  
Perasaan sakit di dada itu mulai menyergap di dada namja berdimple yang berjalan mendekati Kris. Lay tersenyum mengiba agar Kris menghentikan perbuatannya yang kini tengah memukul-mukul kepalanya.

" aku salah! Aku—"

" CUKUP! Kau bisa melukai dirimu sendiri KRIS!"

" tak apa selama itu tidak melukai Taoku—Lay—aku mencintai—"

'Ttak'  
Mata Kris terpaku melihat seorang namja dengan tongkat wushu yang terjatuh di ambang pintu. Seorang namja manis yang menatap nanar padanya. Kris melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Lay.  
Tao melepas headsheetnya setelah kaget dengan apa yang di lihatnya, saat dimana Kris dengan tatapan mengiba ke arah namja yang memunggungi Tao.

" Tao—"

Lay dan Kris sama-sama kaget.

" a-eu—jinjaa, Tao tidak dengar! Tao pakai headsheet, dan sedang mendengarkan lagu—e-a-nn—Kai meminta kita untuk cepat ke ruang latihan…Tao duluan!"

" TAO!"

Tao tidak memperdulikan teriakan Kris, ia berlari secepat mungkin untuk menjauh dari Lay dan Kris.

" dia salah paham! Aku harus menjelaskan padanya!"

Langkah Kris terhenti saat tangan lembut Lay menahannya, Lay menggeleng saat mendapatkan tatapan protes dari Kris.

" tidakkah kau mengerti perasaannya?"

" Lay—"

" hentikan…kau akan semakin menyakitinya jika tetap seperti ini. Sekarang kau pilih, di mana perasaanmu berlabuh. Di mana egomu berada—kau pilih tetap seperti ini atau bersamanya. Tetap menjadi pengecut dan selamanya jauhi dirinya atau disini menetapkan hatimu.."

" Lay aku—aku mencintai Tao—"

" CUKUP!"

Lay menutup telinganya, kini bukan hanya Kris yang berlinang air mata namun pipi namja manis berdimple itu juga telah basah dengan air mata yang mengalir di setiap sudut matanya.

" Lay—"

" selama ini kau anggap apa aku? Selama ini kau anggap siapa aku? Memang di sini akulah yang bersalah namun tidakkah kau sedikit saja menganggapku ada?"

Tidak! Di mata Kris hanya ada Tao, namun ia tidak memungkiri keberadaan Lay sebagai salah satu kewajiban tertentu yang harus ada di sampingnya.  
Lay terisak, ia benar-benar tidak tau apa yang tengah terjadi dengan dirinya—yang ada ia benar-benar merasakan lelah untuk sesuatu yang lama tak terjangkau. Ia menatap Kris yang kini terdiam dengan keputusan yang hanya ada di kepala Kris.

" mianhe—aku—aku tetap mencintai Tao"

" Kris—"

Keduanya sama-sama terdiam dengan pikiran sendiri hingga Lay menghapus air matanya secara paksa.

" ok, Kris. Aku terima itu—tapi bisakah aku menciummu untuk terahir kalinya?"

Senyum pedih itu membuat Kris tidak berdaya, ia mengangguk bahkan membalas ciuman Lay. Keduanya larut dalam ciuman memabukkan yang bahkan jika dirasakan tidak ada apapun yang membuat mereka merasakan nyaman, hanya perasaan hampa yang tengah mereka rasakan.

" pantas saja Tao bertingkah aneh—Kai, kau harus menolong Tao"

Mata Lay terbuka lebar kala membuka matanya, ia mendapati Taemin dengan Kai yang berada di ambang pintu. Entah mengapa ia secepat kilat memutuskan ciuman antara dirinya dan Kris.

" kajja hyung—"

Kai meninggalkan mereka tanpa mengatakan apapun.  
Ada sesuatu yang lain yang tidak Lay indahkan pada dirinya tentang tingkah Kai, ia hanya tersenyum membentuk senyuman penuh luka meninggalkan Kris.

.

.

.

Tao menangis di pelukan Zhoumi.

" sudahlah—mungkin memang Kris tidak memiliki perasaan apapun terhadapmu"

" hiks—"

Chen dan Kyungso langsung mengusap rambut Tao.

" mianhe Tao, rencana kami tidak berhasil—"

Xiumin yang melihat Tao menangis hanya bisa menenangkan Tao lewat tatapan matanya.

" Kris memang brengsek! Tapi aku tidak tau jika dia memang benar-benar brengsek"

Komentar Sehun.

" Hun-ah, please—"

" tapi benar Hyungie—"

Ahirnya Sehun menutup mulutnya saat melihat Xiumin menggeleng dan memincingkan tatapannya. Luhan ahirnya mengambil bagiannya untuk menenangkan Tao setelah Zhoumi pergi. Namja tampan kekasih Xiumin itu mengusap rambut Tao dan berusaha merapikannya..

" sekarang Tao jujur pada gege, apa Tao masih ingin berada di samping Kris setelah melihat kenyataan? Mungkin gege tidak pantas menanyakan ini, tapi—gege tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu. Cukup Minseok saja yang pernah terluka hingga kita nyaris kehilangan dia…Minseok adalah kekasih dan harta yang paling berharga untuk gege dan Sehun, sedangkan Tao adalah dongsaeng dan saudara untuk kami semua—kalian sama berartinya untuk kami"

Kyungso dan Chen mengangguk saat Tao menatap mereka satu persatu.

" kau tidak perlu menjadi orang lain hanya untuk mencintai seorang Kris,kau tidak perlu menangis dan terluka karna seorang yang mungkin tidak menganggapmu lebih—sekarang, tersenyumlah. Gege tau jika kau amat kesakitan, jadi menangislah untuk saat ini kemudian setelah itu kau harus berjanji untuk tetap menemukan alasan untuk tersenyum dan berbahagia-arr—"

" g—"

Luhan tersenyum saat Tao langsung menubruk kepelukannya dan menangis keras mengeluarkan unek-uneknya, bahkan tidak sungkan untuk memukuli punggung Luhan dengan tangannya.  
Dua jam waktu yang Chen dapati untuk mendapati Tao berhenti menangis kemudian tertidur di pelukan Luhan.

" dia imut sekali—"

Bisik Chen.

" aku tidak tega mengatakan apa yang aku dan Taemin hyung lihat sebelum kesini"

" apa?"

Semua member EXO minus Lay, Kris,Chanyeol dan Tao menatap Kai.

" Kris hyung dan Lay Hyung tengah asik berciuman di ruang rapat—"

" MWO?!"

" pelankan suaramu Kim Joonmyun!"

Desisan Kyungso membuat Suho mengangguk patuh sambil menutup mulutnya dan menoleh ke arah Tao yang sepertinya tidak terganggu dengan pekikan Suho. Namun tanpa mereka sadari Tao ikut mendengarkan percakapan mereka semenjak Sehun tidak sengaja menyenggol lengan Tao. Yeoja panda itu mendekap Luhan, berharap mendapatkan ketenangan yang setidaknya bisa memberinya rasa aman. Luhan mencoba mengusap punggung Tao hingga gerakan-gerakan kecil yang Tao lakukan mulai tidak berarti yang menandakan jika Tao benar-benar terlelap.

.

.

.

Kris terdiam memandangi beberapa hasil pemotretan, ia benar-benar merindukan nuansa yang ada dalam foto di depannya. Bagaimana Tao tertawa, jeleknya Tao saat menangis hingga bagaimana manisnya Tao saat merajuk padanya.

" cocok sekali!"

Pekikan dari seorang sunbae membuat Kris tersadar dari lamunannya.

" Li Ying-ssi! Ini manis sekali—"

Suara manja seorang Kim Heechul memantul dan menggema begitu jelas di dalam ruangan rapat. Kris sedikit menoleh untuk memastikan siapa lagi yang akan menghadiri rapat untuk konsep terbaru SMTOWN setelah ia meminta agar Tao tidak dekat-dekat dengan Zhoumi. Terlihat segerombolan yeoja, sunbae EXO tengah bercengkramah sambil memperhatikan layar notepad berukuran 14' dan Kris tidak begitu memperdulikan bagaimana gaduhnya mereka dengan apa yang mereka tonton, yang Kris tau dia harus membenahi foto yang ada di album yang baru ia cetak.

" aigo~Tao kereen!"

" kau beruntung Vic, Tao benar-benar terlihat manly!"

Mendengar nama Tao, mata dan hati Kris makin awas. Namja tampan itu menoleh kearah Amber yang sedang memuji-muji Tao.

" iya—syukurlah, kalau tidak manly dia akan mengalahi kecantikan Victoria hahaha"

" Ya! Chullie! Berhenti membully Victoria!"

" hahaha kau mau apa hyung?"

Kangta hanya menggeleng mendengar Heechul masih membully Victoria.

" akan aku laporkan pada My baby panda!"

" oooh—sekarang kau dengan dia eoni?!"

Tanya Amber.

" eumm—bisa di bilang begitu! Dia lebih keren—"

Dan cukup bagi Kris untuk mendengarkan semua yang membuat hatinya memanas dan dadanya mendidih, namja tampan itu berjalan keluar dari ruangan tanpa memperdulikan panggilan Ma In. Kris berjalan menelusuri lorong menuju dorm EXO. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalam dorm, namja itu ingat dengan jelas bagaimana jadwal para member yang akan pulang di atas jam 1 pagi kecuali Luhan dan Sehun yang memang memilih menginap di rumah sakit untuk menemani Xiumin.  
Kris duduk sambil menyalakan TV tanpa berniat menontonnya sama sekali, ia hanya ingin mengingat apa yang telah terjadi padanya. Hatinya merasa sakit saat mengingat bagaimana Tao—Tao menderita karna penghianatan yang jelas-jelas ia lakukan di depan mata Tao. Kris ingat bagaimana tatapan polos Tao saat membuka kamar mereka dan menemukan Lay dan Kris sedang berada dalam posisi klimaks, dada Kris sakit saat menyadari bagaimana bodoh dan brengsek dirinya yang tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan Tao ataupun Lay, yang ia tau bagaimana ia bisa menyalurkan nafsunya—tanpa menyadari rasa sakit yang telah ia torehkan.

" apa yang kau lakukan di sini duizzang?"

Kris menoleh ke arah dapur, ia menemukan Baekhyun berjalan ke arahnya.

" kau benar-benar kacau—"

" kenapa? apa kau ingin menertawakanku?"

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia duduk di samping Kris.

" tidak ada, bahkan jika aku mampu aku ingin menertawakan diriku sendiri"

Kris menoleh, ia mendapati Baekhyun meminum sebotol soju.  
Ia cukup tau bagaimana penderitaan Baekhyun, ia adalah kekasih Chanyeol sebelum Chanyeol menjadi menjalin kasih dengan Chen. Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol tanpa alasan yang jelas dan saat Chanyeol tau namja manis itu telah bersama sunbae mereka, Chanyeol yang terpuruk mulai mencintai Chen yang memberikan warna baru untuk hidupnya. Namun bukankah kehidupan tidak selalu simple? sifat Chanyeol sama sekali tidak pernah berubah, bahkan ia pernah dengan sengaja mencium dan bercinta dengan Kyungso di depan mata Chen dan Baekhyun. Dan semua berahir pada saat tragedy itu berjalan, percintaan Luhan-Xiumin-Sehun. Karna kisah merekalah yang membuka semua penghianatan yang mereka lakukan.

" apa kau benar-benar tidak mencintai Tao?"

Tanya Baekhyun.

" apa itu harus ku jawab?"

Kris mengalihkan pertanyaan pada Baekhyun.

" aku tidak begitu ingin tau, hanya saja—jika kau benar tidak ada perasaan apapun pada Tao, aku hanya ingin mengatakan ini padamu. Biarkan Tao bahagia, tadi siang saat aku berniat menjenguk Xiumin hyung aku melihat Tao menangis di pelukan Luhan. Ia menangis karnamu—aku tidak ingin menceramaimu atau apapun karna aku tidak jauh berbeda denganmu. Hanya saja jika kau mencintai Tao, kejar dia sebelum ia memilih orang lain"

" maksudmu?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya.

" aku dengar dari Taeyeon noona, jika Victoria sunbae sangat menyukai Tao. Bahkan ia yang mengusulkan Tao untuk satu panggung dengannya dan Zhoumi sunbae.."

" MWO?!"

" kau tidak tau? Bahkan MV mereka terlihat sangat serasi, Donghae sunbae bilang jika seharusnya MV Zhang Li Yin sunbae di tambah satu adegan lagi—mungkin kiss scene antara me—"

Kris bangkit.

" tidak akan ku biarkan!"

Baekhyun ikut bangkit dan tersenyum meremehkan Kris.

" kau marah karna Victoria sunbae atau karna Tao?"

Kris kaget.

" temukanlah jawaban di dalam hatimu, jika benar kau mencintai Tao kejar dia namun jika tidak. Aku mohon jangan sakiti dia lagi—"

" kau mengatakan seperti itu apa karna Chanyeol tidak memperhatikanmu dan kau merasakan sakit karna itu?"

" hahahaha, aku memang sakit saat Chanyeol tidak memperhatikanku. Tapi aku lebih sakit lagi jika ia tersakiti karna aku, aku lebih menyukai ia tertawa dengan Chen dari pada ia tertawa denganku. Karna saat dengan Chen tawa itu tulus, kebahagiaan itu nyata. Chanyeol mencintai Chen dan aku sudah cukup untuk menjadi batu sandungan untuk mereka"

" kau?"

" wae? Aku memang mencintai Chanyeol, tapi aku akan lebih senang jika ia berada dan bahagia dengan pilihannya, meski bukan aku—"

Baekhyun berjalan menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Kris dengan pikirannya.

.

.

.

Sebulan sudah semenjak Tao menangis di pelukan Luhan,kini Tao banyak tersenyum dan memeluk semua orang yang ia temui. Sedangkan Kris hanya bisa menjadi penonton saat Tao bermain atau tertawa bersama member lainnya di setiap acara. Namja tampan itu ingin sekali mendekat namun semuanya seakan tidak membiarkan ia mendekati sang panda.

" hoi Kris!"

Kris menoleh, ia mendapati Henry berjalan ke arahnya.

" apa kau melihat Zhoumi gege?"

" tidak? Wae?"

Henry terlihat kebingungan.

" Henry! Aku melihat Zhoumi hyung di atap bersama anak panda!"

Seru Kyuhyun.  
Mendengar kata 'anak panda' wajah datar Kris berubah. Ia berlari menuju ke arah lift namun segera berbalik dan pergi dengan tangga.  
Kris benar-benar kaget saat melihat Zhoumi sedang merapikan anak rambut Tao. Namja itu menatap Tao lembut sambil mendekatkan kepalanya dengan senyum lembut dan tangan yang memegangi pundak Tao.

" aku—aku mencintaimu"

" gege—"

" biarkan aku memilikimu—aku bisa melatihmu untuk mencintaiku"

Kris menggeleng, ia berlari mendekati Zhoumi saat wajah namja itu beberapa centi di depan wajah Tao.  
'BUGH!'

" jangan pernah dekati Tao!"

'BUGH!'

" GEGE!"

" jangan pernah mendekati Taoku! Kau sudah memiliki orang lain! Jangan dekati Tao! Karna Tao adalah milikku!"

Tao tercekat, ia hanya bisa membiarkan Zhoumi menerima hantaman dari Kris.

" aku tidak akan mengijinkan orang sepertimu mendekati Tao! Dia lebih berharga dari pada apapun di dunia ini! Dia adalah milikku yang paling berharga!"

Pekikan Kris membuat Tao terpaku.  
Namja manis pecinta panda itu menatap Kris yang kini memukuli Zhoumi membabi buta. Lama Tao terpaku, hingga ia melihat Zhoumi benar-benar babak belur. Tao langsung menarik tangan yang Kris gunakan untuk memukuli Zhoumi dan membantingnya.

" Ta—o"

Kris menatap nanar pada Tao yang langsung mendekati Zhoumi.

" heh, bagaimana dengan Tao? Apakah Tao masih bersedia menerima orang yang kotor sepertimu? Bahkan dia enggan melihatmu—"

Desis Zhoumi kala Tao membantunya berjalan.

" Mianhe—karna aku tidak bisa melihat cintamu, mianhe karna telah menyakitimu terlalu dalam. Sungguh aku mencintaimu—Huang Zi Tao, wo ai ni"

Untuk pertama kalinya Kris menangis, ia menangis saat melihat Tao tetap melangkah meninggalkannya.

" WO AI NI HUANG ZI TAO! MIANHE! SARANGHAE!"

Teriak Kris saat Kris berhasil berdiri.  
Namja tampan itu tidak ingin memendam perasaannya lebih lama lagi, dan tidak mungkin untuk Tao yang akan bersama dengan namja yang menurutnya sama brengseknya dengan dirinya.

'PLAK!'

" TAO BENCI GEGE!"

'BRUGH'  
Kris masih shock dengan tamparan Tao, kini kembali kaget saat tiba-tiba Tao memeluknya erat.

" wo ai ni gege!"

" Tao—"

" wo ai ni"

Kris bisa melihat air mata di pipi Tao, ia mengusapnya.

" mianhe"

" hiks"

" wo ai ni, Huang Zi Tao. Gege janji akan berusaha untuk tidak menyakitimu lagi. Mianhe"

" hiks"

Sedangkan Zhoumi terkekeh melihat drama yang ia perankan telah berahir.

.

.

.

.

**EPILOG**

.

.

.

**#Rumah Sakit / Rencana Chen**

.

.

.

" kau harus berdekatan dengan Zhoumi gege, di manapun ia berada"

Ujar Chen.

" tapi apa itu baik? Aku dengar Zhoumi gege adalah kekasih dari Henry hyung"

Tanya Xiumin.  
Chen sedikit berpikir lalu mengangguk.

" kan hanya dekat-dekat, bukan menempel! Biar aku dan Kyungso yang memanas-manasi duizzang!"

" aku lagi?"

Tanya Kyungso.

" ya!kau tidak mau membantu?"

Tatapan tajam Chen membuat Kyungso mau tidak mau mengangguk, sepertinya ia memang masih segan dengan Chen karna masalah perselingkuhannya dan Chanyeol.

" tenang saja, aku juga dapat bagian kok—aku akan senang mencium Tao di manapun duizzang berada, atau kau mau melakukannya?"

Kyungso membulatkan matanya cepat-cepat menggeleng yang sontak membuat ketiga namja manis itu tertawa.

.

.

.

**#Backstage Super Junior / Tao keceplosan**

.

.

.

Zhoumi mengangguk-angguk mendengar cerita Tao.

" oh—jadi kalian menggunakan namjachinguku?"

" mianhe—"

Tao mengantupkan tangannya di depan wajahnya saat melihat banyaknya member Super Junior tengah menyidangnya dalam ruang make up. Tao menatap takut-takut pada Henry yang memasang wajah masam di depannya setelah tau Tao menggunakan Zhoumi sebagai lawan untuk Kris.

" tsk, aku kira si panda ini harus kita beri pelajaran mochie—"

Komentar dingin Kyuhyun membuat Tao semakin takut.

" tentu saja! Zhoumi ge tidak gratis!"

Pekik Henry.

" ya tuhan kenapa kalian senang sekali menyiksa orang?"

Tanya Leeteuk yang baru saja tiba selesai meeting.

" habis, dia menggunakan Zhoumi gege!"

" peraturannya adalah Tao harus mengikuti apapun yang kita mau!"

Leeteuk menggeleng, ia melihat bagaimana wajah pucat Tao saat melihat semangat iblis dari member Super Junior.

" tenang saja, aku akan membantumu!"

" eitss! Tidak bisa!"

Heechul menarik Leeteuk menjauh dari Tao.

" pokoknya kau harus setuju, sekali-kali kita mengerjai seseorang. Ne? ne? ne?"

Wajah Leeteuk menjadi datar saat melihat aegyo Heechul dan beberapa member Super Junior. Ia hanya bisa pasrah melihat apa yang mereka lakukan dengan Tao yang kini bertransformasi menjadi yeoja. Jangan salahkan dia sebagai leader jika sifat iblis anak-anaknya sedang kambuh.

" ne sekali-kali hehe eehehehehe"

Tawa Leeteuk garing.

.

.

.

**#DORM / Chen dan Kyungso memanas-manasi Kris**

.

.

.

Hari minggu semua beristirahat di rumah, hanya beberapa yang memiliki aktifitas di luar seperti Tao yang masih sibuk untuk mengikuti syuting di kepulauan Solomon. Chen dan Kyungso tersenyum saat mendapatkan hasil yang mereka mau. Mereka segera membuka amplop dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

" waah—Tao dan Zhoumi hyung?"

" tsk, mereka memang keren untuk berdua!"

Gumanan Kyungso lebih seperti sindiran untuk Kris yang langsung menoleh ke arah dua makluk abstrak yang sedang sibuk mengobrak abrik foto.

" bagaimana kalau aku melakukannya bertiga dengan Zhoumi hyung?"

" EH?! Maksudmu?"

" Kim Jongdae! Hentikan otak jorokmu!"

Seru Suho dari dapur.

" ais, namja itu selalu saja—eum, bagaimana jika kulit ini menjadi coklat bersama-sama dengan bermandikan cahaya rembulan?"

Chen melirik ke arah Kris yang sepertinya sudah memecahkan ganggang cangkir miliknya.

" aku harus berada di atas Tao, tsk meski aku lebih pendek darinya tapi untuk masalah itu…aku akan menjadi yang atas!"

" OH TIDAK CHEN!"

Teriak Suho dari dalam dapur.  
'BRAK'  
Kris meninggalkan ruangan dengan tangan yang penuh dengan darah akibat pecahan cangkir. Chen tersenyum.

" benarkan aku bilang? Dia hanya gengsi mengakui jika ia bersalah"

" ne, tapi apa yang kau maksudkan dengan kau akan di atas dan Tao di bawah?"

Chen tersenyum menunjukkan gambar. Sebuah gambar pemotretan majalah.

" saat aku melakukan dengan Tao, sudah pasti aku akan berdiri di atas sini! Tidak mungkin kan kalau aku di bawah? Bisa-bisa aku makin kelihatan pendek!"

" hahaha"

.

.

.

.

**#Gedung perusahaan \\ pernyataan cinta**

.

.

.

" hoi Kris!"

Kris menoleh, ia mendapati Henry berjalan ke arahnya.

" apa kau melihat Zhoumi gege?"

" tidak? Wae?"

Henry terlihat kebingungan.

" Henry! Aku melihat Zhoumi hyung di atap bersama anak panda!"

Seru Kyuhyun.  
Mendengar kata 'anak panda' wajah datar Kris berubah. Ia berlari menuju ke arah lift namun segera berbalik dan pergi dengan tangga. Ia tidak mengetahui bagaimana ekspresi Kyuhyun dan Henry yang melihatnya seperti orang kesetanan.

" apa benar dia mau naik tangga hingga lantai 20?"

Tanya henry.

" hahaha kita lihat saja—"

Keduanya menaiki lift dan menunggu Kris di ambang pintu atap.

" 15 menit—wow cukup lama"

" bayangkan saja dia naik dari lantai besment ke lantai 20 dengan jumlah anak tangga setiap lantai berjumlah 40an.."

" kekuatan cinta memang mengalahkan apapun"

Henry dan Kyuhyun berada di belakang Kris saat Kris mendobrak pintu atap. Keduanya sebelumnya memberi pesan pada Zhoumi bahwa Kris sudah sampai.

" OMO! Dia merusak wajah tampan Zhoumi gege!"

" biarkan, kekeke"

Kyuhyun dan Henry mendekat setelah Kris dan Tao berpelukan.

" gege—"

Zhoumi yang mendengar cicitan Henry langsung menoleh.

" ahirnya selesai juga"

" haha wajahmu jelek hyung! Kajja aku obati"

Zhoumi mengangguk dan meninggalkan dua sejoli untuk saling mengutarakan kasih yang mereka miliki.

" harusnya aku mengajak Heechul hyung, dia akan senang melihat kau di pukuli"

" dan aku akan membalasmu melalui Sungmin!"

" YAA!"

.

. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Eothokke? Lanjut atau END?  
hahahaha ahirnya update juga.. hehe mianhe untuk semua yang menunggu lamanya update untuk ff ini ehehehe**

**Eotthokke?**

**Gomawo buat chingu-chingu yang udah mau nungguin, kk apa lagi ngasih PM aku benar-benar senang. Ini aku khususkan buat kalian semua..gomapta**


	6. Chapter 6

**HIDDEN!**

**Jika harus mengalah, baiklah aku akan mengalah—namun tidak seperti ini caranya. Aku bukan batu yang tidak bisa merasakan sakit, aku bukan barang yang bisa kau mainkan.**

**.**

**.**

**XiuminLuhan**

**LuhanSehun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CRACK PAIR**

**.**

**.**

**EXO || SUPER JUNIOR**

**.**

**FF ini aku buat sebagai selingan antara ff yang lain jadi sengaja aku buat seperti selesai di setiap ahir Chapternya. Kenapa? Karena aku tidak tau kapan update kkk**

…**...**

**.**

**#Preview**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" aku tidak akan mengijinkan orang sepertimu mendekati Tao! Dia lebih berharga dari pada apapun di dunia ini! Dia adalah milikku yang paling berharga!"

Pekikan Kris membuat Tao terpaku.  
Namja manis pecinta panda itu menatap Kris yang kini memukuli Zhoumi membabi buta. Lama Tao terpaku, hingga ia melihat Zhoumi benar-benar babak belur. Tao langsung menarik tangan yang Kris gunakan untuk memukuli Zhoumi dan membantingnya.

" Ta—o"

Kris menatap nanar pada Tao yang langsung mendekati Zhoumi.

" heh, bagaimana dengan Tao? Apakah Tao masih bersedia menerima orang yang kotor sepertimu? Bahkan dia enggan melihatmu—"

Desis Zhoumi kala Tao membantunya berjalan.

" Mianhe—karna aku tidak bisa melihat cintamu, mianhe karna telah menyakitimu terlalu dalam. Sungguh aku mencintaimu—Huang Zi Tao, wo ai ni"

Untuk pertama kalinya Kris menangis, ia menangis saat melihat Tao tetap melangkah meninggalkannya.

" WO AI NI HUANG ZI TAO! MIANHE! SARANGHAE!"

Teriak Kris saat Kris berhasil berdiri.  
Namja tampan itu tidak ingin memendam perasaannya lebih lama lagi, dan tidak mungkin untuk Tao yang akan bersama dengan namja yang menurutnya sama brengseknya dengan dirinya.

'PLAK!'

" TAO BENCI GEGE!"

'BRUGH'  
Kris masih shock dengan tamparan Tao, kini kembali kaget saat tiba-tiba Tao memeluknya erat.

" wo ai ni gege!"

" Tao—"

" wo ai ni"

Kris bisa melihat air mata di pipi Tao, ia mengusapnya.

" mianhe"

" hiks"

" wo ai ni, Huang Zi Tao. Gege janji akan berusaha untuk tidak menyakitimu lagi. Mianhe"

" hiks"

Sedangkan Zhoumi terkekeh melihat drama yang ia perankan telah berahir.

.

..

.

.

**#Chapter 6 " The True Love, not obssesion"**

.

.

.

.

.

Lee Taemin, entah mengapa sunbae grub di perusahaan itu ahir-ahir ini mengganggu pemandangan Lay. Lay mendadak kesal dan uring-uringan saat namja itu berkunjung ke Dorm EXO bersama dengan seorang hobae namja satu agensi mereka.

" Yaa! Kenapa aku malah jadi terlihat seperti anak Tae-Min hyung?"

" jinja? Ah—kau cocok sekali, sini-sini aku peluk"

Kai memeluk Yuta yang sedang memegangi kamera. Lay bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Kai bermanja-manja dengan kepala yang berada di paha Taemin sebagai bantalan dan jangan lupakan Yuta ( hobae debutan -SM Rokies) yang kini berada dalam pelukan Kai.

" kenapa bermesraan di sini?! Ais!"

Guman Lay.  
Namja berdimple itu langsung pergi ke kamarnya saat melihat bagaimana Taemin mengusap sayang kepala Kai. Oh! Sepertinya Lay ingin menggunduli namja berambut blonde itu! Lay mengangguk saat melewati ruang tamu sekedar menghormati Taemin yang memang lebih tua dan lebih senior.

" oh! Lay? Bagaimana dengan MV kemarin? Aku dengar kau mengajak Taeyong?"

" eh?"

" iya hyung! Kenapa tidak mengajakku saja? Padahal aku lebih manis dari pada Taeyong"

Lay mendelikkan matanya saat Yuta berpromosi tentang dirinya sendiri dengan logat kental jepang. Manik mata Lay meredup kala menangkap seorang namja dengan kulit tan sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya, bahkan terkesan mengacuhkan dirinya dan sibuk bermanja-manja dengan Taemin.

.

.

" _kau pikir aku mau mengajak anak cengeng sepertimu?"_

_._

_._

Inner Lay, namun Lay menjawabnya dengan senyum menghapus inner buruk tentang hobaenya dan juga pikiran tentang Kai yang mengacuhkan dirinya.

" ah—aku rasa kemarin kau masih sibuk dengan beberapa kegiatan dan latihan jadi aku mengajak Taeyong..mianhe Yuta-ssi"

Lay membungkuk sedikit.

" kau memang jelek Yuta! Jadi menyingkirlah dari Taeminku!"

Taemin tertawa saat Kai dan Yuta memperebutkan dirinya. Lay berdecih sekilas langsung meneruskan niatnya menuju kamarnya.  
Mata Lay berubah benar-benar sayu dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu di dalam dadanya, namun egonya sama sekali tidak mengijinkan dirinya menemukan apa yang menjadi penyebab perasaannya. Beberapa saat ia melamun sebelum mendengarkan suara riuh dari member EXO lain yang sepertinya baru saja pulang dari aktifitas mereka.

Manik mata Lay langsung tertuju pada Kris yang berjalan di belakang seorang namja yang tidak kalah tinggi darinya-Tao. Lay tidak menyukainya, Lay ingin Kris menatapnya bukan orang lain.

" hemm kajja kita buat makan malam, Kyung"

Ucapan Suho menyadarkan keberadaan Lay di depan mereka.

" aku makan di luar bersama Taemin hyung dan Yuta!"

" kau ingin kemana lagi?"

" menyiapkan koreo baru untuk lagu Taemin hyung wae?"

Suho menggeleng dan memberi ijin Kai mengikuti Taemin dan Yuta yang sudah mendahuluinya. Kyungso melirik kearah Lay yang membuang wajahnya ke segala penjuru mencoba mencari alasan untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya yang berujung pada kenyataan manik matanya memergoki Kris yang sedang menatap Tao intens, meski Tao sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Menyedihkan untuk seorang Kyungso yang menjadi saksi mata dalam perjalanan kisah penghianatan yang ia pun masuk kedalam lingkaran rumit kehidupan percintaan.

" Kyung?"

Kyungso menoleh dan mendapati Suho mendekatinya.

" kajja—"

Lay tau bagaimana dirinya tenggelam kedalam pusaran yang tak berbatas hingga kini ia benar-benar membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri. Ia harus melihat bagaimana Kris mencoba mendekati Tao namun namja panda itu terlihat sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan Kris. Lay memang tidak menyukai perhatian dari Kris untuk Tao, namun saat ini ia merasakan berbeda—perasaannya tidak berfokus untuk perasaannya yang ia berikan kepada Kris. Lay merasakan jika perasaannya pada Kris mulai terlihat jelas, bagaimana kekosongan itu lebih besar—memang jika ia di tanya apakah ia menyukai Kris, Lay pasti akan menjawab ia menyukai Kris namun saat ia ditanya apakah ia mencintai namja tampan itu, Lay sendiri tidak mengerti tentang perasaan yang ia rasakan untuk duizzang EXO M.  
Setelah makan malam Lay berjalan menuju atap, ia mencoba mencari kesendiriannya di sana.

" hyuuuung—"

" apa lagi Cho Kyuhyun?"

" bantu aku menjelaskannya pada Ming.._please_"

Lay mengangguk saat manik matanya bertemu dengan manik bening seorang namja penyuka warna putih.

" tsk, Sungmin tidak akan marah padamu Kyu—"

" tapi dia—"

" makanya kalau kau mencintai seseorang perhatikan juga bagaimana perasaannya, jangan sembarangan! Ka—aku ingin menenangkan diriku sebelum terjadi bencana di Dorm"

" tapi janji?"

" iya, Cho Kyuhyun"

Dan magnae ter_evil_ SM itu meninggalkan Leeteuk yang menggeleng sambil menatapnya malas di atap, tanpa menoleh pada Lay.

" Yi Xing? Ada apa kau malam-malam kemari?"

Lay menggeleng.

" mian mengganggu—"

Leeteuk tersenyum dan memberikan isyarat pada Lay agar namja itu mendekat.  
Keduanya duduk sambil menikmati kopi yang Kyuhyun bawa untuk menyogok Leeteuk.

" bagaimana kadaan Minseok?"

" ah—harus istirahat selama sebulan lagi, minimal.."

" oh—baguslah jika ia sudah bisa sembuh"

Lay memperhatikan wajah damai Leeteuk.

" apa kau ada masalah?"

" ani—"

" bibirmu mengatakan tidak, tapi hati dan matamu menjerit mengatakan kau sedang kesakitan Yi Xing"

Tidak tau mengapa Lay seakan tersihir dengan kata-kata bijak dan sederhana yang Leeteuk ucapkan padanya. Namja berdimple itu memandang Leeteuk yang menikmati kopi panas sambil sesekali menghembuskan angin untuk meniup panas kopi.

" kau seperti Wookie saja, katakanlah apa yang ingin kau katakan dan simpanlah apa yang ingin kau simpan…kita orang lain hanya bisa melihat tanpa bisa membantu jika kau tidak membantu dirimu sendiri.."

Lembut, Lay merasakannya sendiri bagaimana Leeteuk memiliki kata-kata bak mantra sakti yang membuat kedamaian di hati siapa saja yang berbicara dengannya. Lay mengakui, keberadaan Leeteuk adalah persis dengan keberadaan mamanya yang kini jauh di cangsa.

" hyung—bisakah aku mengadu padamu? Aku tidak tau bagaimana aku ini—aku—"

" tenanglah, kau bisa percaya padaku.."

Lay menatap manik Leeteuk dan mengangguk.

" aku orang yang buruk hyung—aku menghianati kesetiaan dan ketulusan dari Kai dan Tao hanya demi obsesi atau egoku sendiri, yang aku pun tidak begitu mengetahui apa yang telah ku lakukan.."

Leeteuk mengarahkan pandangan teduh pada Lay yang kini terisak. Bahu namja manis itu bergetar menandakan bagaimana sakit perasaan yang tengah ia rasakan.

" –aku merasa buruk di hadapan mereka aku merasa aku ini menjijikan dan—aku tidak pantas di cintai..hyung apa yang harus ku lakukan!?"

Leeteuk memeluk Lay kedalam pelukannya. Mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan yang ia miliki pada namja yang memiliki selisih umur beberapa tahun di bawah dirinya.

" Yi Xing..bolehkah aku bertanya padamu?"

Lay mengangguk.

" apa kau mencintai Kris?"

" Eh?"

" jawab aku, bagaimana perasaanmu pada Kris"

Lama Lay terdiam mencoba mencari tau bagaimana perasaannya pada namja yang selama ini menjadi kekasih impian dan kekasih di belakang hubungannya dengan Kai.  
Lay menggeleng perlahan saat tidak menemui jawaban yang tepat untuk keberadaan Kris di dalam perasaaanya. Hanya sebuah perasaan fana yang mengharapkan keberadaan Kris tanpa paksaan, hanya ada perasaan iri yang ia dapat saat Kris lebih memperhatikan Tao dari pada dirinya atau hanya perasaan terasingkan saat Tao berada di sisi Kris.

" aku—aku—"

" lalu bagaimana dengan perasaanmu pada Kai?"

'DEGH'  
Jantung itu berpacu melebihi detak normal, wajah dan perasaan itu berubah menjadi memanas seiring dengan ingatan manis yang telah Kai ukir bersama dengan Lay. Tidak terlalu banyak memang karna Lay lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu untuk memisahkan dan menyamankan dirinya berada di tengah hubungan Kris dan Tao. Jantung Lay berpacu lebih cepat hingga secara tidak sadar ia menangis—

" hyung aku—"

Bayangan tentang Kai bersama dirinya, bayangan tentang Kai bersama dengan Taemin menghatui pikiran Lay. Leeteuk menepuk punggung hobaenya yang kini menatapnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Leader Super Junior itu bisa melihat bagaimana Lay bingung, kaget dan menyesal kala melihat tatapan mata berkaca-kaca milik Lay.

" apa yang kau rasakan? Apa kau mengerti dengan perasaanmu sendiri?"

Lay menatap mata Leeteuk yang kini membalas tatapan matanya dengan tatapan lembut, ia tidak begitu mengerti jika tatapan mata teduh milik Leeteuk memberinya sedikit rasa nyaman.

" percayalah jika cinta yang kau rasakan pada mereka berdua berbeda, kalian berjalan dengan rasa yang berbeda. Kini kau mengetahuinya, perasaan sesungguhnya untuk mereka berdua…"

" hyung—"

Leeteuk mengangguk.  
Baru pertama kali seorang Zhang Yi Xing terlihat begitu ketakutan, menyesal dan bahagia dalam sekejap. Lay tidak mengerti ilmu apa yang Leeteuk gunakan hingga Lay bisa menemukan teka-teki yang selama ini ia sendiripun tidak tau. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana Leeteuk bisa membuatnya sadar akan perasaannya hanya dalam beberapa menit bersama dengan namja yang kini sedang mengeluh karna pesan yang Kyuhyun kirimkan padanya. Bahkan sebelum ia pergi ke atap dan bertemu dengan Leeteuk, ia sama sekali tidak memiliki gambaran akan perasaan yang tengah ia alami. Perasaan apa yang membuatnya kesal dan tidak menyukai Taemin sejak mereka debut, perasaan yang membuatnya tidak menyukai keberadaan Taemin di dekatnya—kini ia bisa merasakan perasaan itu, perasaan cemburu karna magnae Shinee itu pada kenyataannya adalah sunbae favorit Kai, kini Lay bisa melihat dan merasakan perasaan cemburu itu benar-benar nyata. Berbeda dengan perasaannya saat ia melihat Kris dan Tao berdekatan yang hanya sekedar iri karna Kris dan Tao akan melupakan keberadaannya sebagai dongsaeng dan hyung favorit.

" hyung! Gomawo!"

Lay memeluk Leeteuk sekilas dan pamit pergi.

.

.

Lay berlari ke dalam dorm dengan terengah-engah hingga beberapa member EXO menatapnya bingung.

" waeyo?"

Tanya Chen yang baru saja dari dapur.

" Kai—apa dia belum pu—"

" aku pulang!"

Seruan Kai memotong ucapan Lay, semua member EXO yang masih setia di ruang tamu menoleh pada Lay dan Kai.

" ada apa?"

Tanya Kai sambil berjalan mendekati Chen dan Lay.

'BRUGH'  
Tas yang Kai bawa terjatuh dengan tidak elit saat tiba-tiba Lay meraih tengkuknya dan mencium bibir Kai. Mata Kai dan semua member yang ada di ruangan itu sama sekali tidak berkedip membiarkan Lay dengan ciumannya pada Kai.  
Tidak beberapa lama Kai sadar dengan apa yang tengah terjadi, kala ia melihat tatapan mata panda yang menatapnya bingung dengan Kris di belakangnya. Kai mendorong Lay menjauh dari tubuhnya.

" apa yang hyung lakukan!?"

Bentak Kai sambil mengais udara dalam-dalam.

" aku—aku—"

Kediaman menyertai sambil terus berjalan dan perlu Kai menunggu untuk beberapa waktu namun Lay sama sekali tidak memberikan penjelasan tentang apa yang ingin Lay sampaikan hingga Kai langsung mengambil tasnya dan berbalik kembali ke pintu dorm. Kai sudah tidak ingin memberikan harapannya pada namja manis yang barusan mencium bibirnya nakal.

" Suho hyung! Aku menginap di dorm Shinee!"

" EH?"

Lay tetap mematung hingga ia mendengar suara pintu terkunci, namja itu langsung bergegas berlari mengikuti Kai. Ia menarik Kai hingga ke sebuah taman.

" sebenarnya apa yang ingin hyung katakan? Ini sudah malam dan aku tidak ingin bertengkar hanya untuk hal yang tidak perlu!"

Ucap Kai dingin.  
Lay terdiam cukup lama hingga Kai benar-benar kesal dan berjalan menjauhinya.

" wo ai ni—"

Ucapan Lay memang amat lirih namun tidak untuk Kai, karna pada kenyataannya ia menghentikan langkahnya.

" aku mencintaimu, Kim Jong In!"

Ada rona lain yang tiba-tiba muncul di pipi Kai, namun dengan segera ia menyamarkan rona itu dengan expresi datar yang ia miliki.

" kau sedang mengujiku? Atau kau sedang acting untuk mengatakan itu pada Kris hyung?"

" aku jujur! Aku mencintaimu—"

" Kris hyung?"

Lay terdiam.  
Kediaman Lay membuat Kai memiliki kesimpulan lain, namja tan itu tersenyum sambil membalikkan badannya memunggungi Lay. Ingin sekali ia menangis, namja yang amat dekat dengan Taemin ini ingin sekali berlari dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya seperti yang pernah ia lihat saat Minho menyakiti Taemin.

" terima kasih, meski hanya sekali kau mengucapkan kau mencintaiku itu membuatku senang—aku tidak memerluhkan apa-apa lagi—pergilah ke sisi Kris hyung, aku akan belajar melupakanmu. Mungkin setelah ini aku akan mengajak Chen atau Tao berkencan…"

" aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Kai—sungguh! Kau tidak boleh bersama orang lain kecuali aku"

Kai menoleh ke arah Lay, kini air matanya tidak bisa ia bendung lagi. Cengengkah? Bahkan Kai sudah merasakan bagaimana perilaku Taemin masuk ke dalam dirinya. Sepintas namja tan itu berfikir jika sisi feminism Taemin menular padanya dan membuatnya terlihat lemah, namun pikiran itu segera ia tepis dengan wajah datar yang ia buat, ia tidak ingin berlarut-larut lagi untuk merenungi kisah cintanya.

" hyung, sudahlah—aku tak apa kau bersama Kris hyung, asal kau bahagia aku—"

" AKU INGIN KAU! BUKAN KRIS!"

Bentak Lay.  
Lay yang biasanya manis kini kehilangan kendali, ia mencium bibir Kai bahkan hingga ia melumat dan dengan kasar hingga bibir Kai memerah, ia meraih tengkuk Kai agar bisa menyesuaikan ciumannya dengan arah kepalanya.

" hyung—"

Kai masih tidak bisa mengerti bagaimana seorang Zhang Yi Xing bisa berbuat lebih dari Lay biasanya yang manis dan malu-malu. Lay menarik tangan Kai untuk mengikutinya.

" aku tidak tau jika Leeteuk membuka biro jodoh"

Guman Heechul saat melihat Lay dan Kai pergi. Tanpa Lay dan Kai sadari mereka mengganggu Heechul dan Hangeng yang kebetulan sedang berkencan di taman yang sama.

" diakan orang paling bijaksana chagy—"

" ya! Hangeng Tan! Kau memuji siapa?"

Namja cina itu tersenyum dan merangkul Heechul untuk menjauh dari taman.

" aku rasa Kyuhyun akan sangat menyukainya—"

" apa yang kau rencanakan?"

Heechul menggeleng dengan seringai yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Hangeng hanya bisa menggeleng, mengerti jika akan ada hal aneh yang Heechul lakukan untuk dua hobaenya bersama Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Lay melumat bibir Kai dengan lembut, tangannya mencoba membuka kaus yang Kai kenakan.

" hyung?"

" akan ku buktikan cintaku padamu!"

Kai mengerti apa yang akan Lay lakukan padanya, namun ia tidak mengerti maksud dari apa yang Lay lakukan. Namja tan itu tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ada di pikiran namja yang kini tengah meremas sesuatu miliknya dan sukses membuat Kai mengerang tertahan.

" aghh—hyung—"

Lay tersenyum.

" aku akan menunjukkan bagaimana cinta kita, Jonginie"

Kai yang terangsang mulai memainkan perannya dengan sesekali menyerang Lay, namun ia sedikit tidak mengerti bagaimana ia tidak bisa membalik keadaan siapa yang lebih dominan dalam permainannya. Tubuhnya terlihat sangat kewalahan untuk mengimbangi Lay.

" kau lelah chagy, jadi biarkan aku yang memuaskanmu"

'JLEB'

" AAKKHH!"

Teriakan Kai tertahan saat Lay memutar tubuhnya dengan sesuatu yang menjadi pelantara mereka. Sesuatu yang mengganjal di lubang milik Kai, berdenyut perlahan dan mengeras sebelum Lay memainkan pinggulnya memaju dan mundurkan tubuh keduanya.

" agghh! Appoh—"

" saat itu kau lebih kasar dari ini baby—"

Kai menatap Lay dengan tatapan sayu seolah bertanya kapan, dan Lay tersenyum.

" saat kau melihatku berciuman dengan Kris, kau pulang dengan keadaan mabuk dan menghujamiku dengan tusukan-tusukan kasar…"

" kau dan Kris?"

Lay melumat bibir Kai, tangannya mencoba bermain dengan milik Kai hingga namja tan itu menyerah dan membiarkan dirinya menjadi uke untuk mala mini.

" sejak awal, aku hanya mencintaimu. Dan aku tegaskan sekali lagi padamu baby, aku hanya terobsesi pada Kris dan Tao sebagai seorang gege dan didi—tidak lebih"

" tapi kau melakukannya—"

" akan ku kembalikan padamu baby—kapanpun!"

" eh?"

Kai tidak pernah menyadari jika seringaian Lay sama menakutkannya dengan seringaian Heechul sunbaenya hingga saat ini ia melihat bagaimana seringai itu tercetak jelas di expresi wajahnya.

" hyung—"

" kau milikku!"

" AGGHHKK! Pelan-pelan!"

Dan malam itu menjadi saksi bisu bagaimana ganasnya seorang Zhang Yi Xing terhadap seorang yang ia cintai.

.

.

.

" satu dua satu dua—lets go!"

Kai berseru untuk mencoba koreografi baru pada member lain yang mengikutinya. Semangat Kai terkalahkan oleh rasa sakit yang ia alami di selangkangan akibat ulah Lay semalam.

" wae? Apa kau sakit?"

Tanya Chen,

" ani—hanya—"

Lay mendekati Kai dan meraih tangan Kai untuk berjalan bersama.

" akan ku bawa ke klinik, kalian istirahat saja. Aku akan kembali setelah mengantarkan Kai"

" EH?"

Chen dan Kyungso sedikit bingung melihat reaksi yang Lay lakukan.  
Mereka menatap kepergian dua lead dance itu dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

" apa mereka sudah baikan?"

Tanya Tao.

" tapi aneh—aku tidak pernah melihat Yi Xing seperti tadi sebelum ini"

Guman Suho yang di angguki oleh member lain.  
'CEKLEK' pintu ruang latihan terbuka menampilkan seorang namja manis dengan dua namja yang terlihat tampan.

" XIUMINIE GEGE!"

Teriakan Tao mengalahkan suara musik yang sempat Kai dan Lay putar.  
Xiumin tersenyum langsung membalas pelukan Tao disusul dengan tatapan tidak iklas dari Sehun dan Luhan.

" bagaimana keadaanmu hyung? Bukannya kau masih harus beristirahat?"

Tanya Chanyeol.

" ah—Yeolie, aku bosan di rumah sakit terus. Jadi saat mereka minta ijin ke sini, aku ikut…"

" kau memaksa baby—"

Tambah Luhan. Sehun menyediakan tempat yang yaman untuk Xiumin duduk.

" mana yang lain?"

" Kai—Lay mengantar Kai ke klinik"

Jawab Tao.  
Tao seperti anak kecil saja yang berebut dengan Sehun karena ingin berada di samping Xiumin. Sedangkan Luhan memilih tetap fokus pada kegiatannya dengan Suho dan Kris yang membahas koreografi. Sampai malam Luhan dan Sehun mengajak Xiumin kembali ke rumah sakit karna memang pengobatannya tidak bisa diganggu.  
'CEKLEK'  
Xiumin menoleh kearah pintu, Lay tersenyum sambil menenteng paket buah.

" mereka?"

Tunjuk Lay pada Sehun dan Luhan yang tertidur di samping kanan dan kiri ranjang Xiumin, namja manis itu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

" sepertinya mereka kelelahan—duduklah"

Lay mengangguk dan duduk di samping Luhan yang tengah tertidur.

" aku dengar kau ke tempat latihan, mian aku—"

" kau sudah berbaikan dengan Kai?"

" EH?"

Xiumin tersenyum melihat rona wajah Lay.  
Lay terdiam lalu sedikit mengangguk dengan wajah penuh penyesalan.

" aku—aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya. Bagaimanapun aku akan segera meluruskan kesalahanku—"

" kau mencintai Kai?"

Lay mengangguk.

" aku sudah melihatnya, kau memang mencintai magnae kedua itu. Lalu apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

" aku akan meraih Kai dan mencoba menyatukan Kris dan Tao. Karna aku—karna aku mereka harus menerima kesakitan, karna aku setiap hari Tao menangis..aku bodoh ne hyung?"

Xiumin hanya bisa menatap iba pada Lay. Ia mencoba memberikan ruang untuk Lay mengatakan semua yang ingin ia katakan dan membiarkan Lay meluapkan semua yang ada pada pikirannya. Lay mulai menangis, ia mengiba ke arah Xiumin yang kini mencoba mengusap air mata di pipinya.

" semua orang memiliki kesalahan, dan kesalahan akan berarti saat kau mau memperbaikinya—semua ada di tanganmu, bukan pada orang lain—apapun itu semua akan baik Yi Xing"

" tapi aku—"

Lay menghentikan ucapannya saat Xiumin menaruh telunjuk tangannya di bibir Lay.

" yang perlu kau lakukan sekarang adalah memperbaiki apa yang telah kau rusak, akan sangat tidak berguna jika kau hanya menangis dan merenungi kesalahanmu karna tidak akan ada yang terjadi setelahnya—berbeda jika kau sudah berusaha untuk memperbaikinya, setidaknya kau bisa merasakan bagaimana perasaanmu tak lagi tertekan…"

Tangisan itu semakin mereda setelah waktu berjalan lama, Lay kemudian tersenyum dan menatap Xiumin yang kini juga tengah tersenyum padabya.

" aku yakin Luhan ge dan Sehun sangat menyesali apa yang telah mereka lakukan padamu—"

" sudahlah"

Lay berdiri

" baiklah, aku akan melakukan segala yang terbaik!"

Xiumin mengangguk memberikan tanggapan pada Lay yang sudah berjalan menutup pintu kamarnya. Tiba-tiba kedua tangannya terasa digenggam erat oleh tangan lain yang ia ingat dengan jelas adalah tangan Luhan dan Sehun.

" kalian—"

" jja! Sudah malam, lebih baik kita tidur"

" bukannya kalian?"

" si cengeng itu membuat tidur nyenyakku terganggu"

Adu Sehun.

" jangan begitu—"

" kalian berdua cepat tidur!"

Sehun dan Xiumin langsung menutup mulutnya dan berusaha memejamkan matanya setelah melihat raut wajah Luhan yang menyeramkan. Luhan mendesah lalu mencium bibir Xiumin sekilas dan sedikit menjitak kepala Sehun yang begitu dekat dengan Xiumin.

" aku pun akan membalas kesalahanku dengan kebahagiaan kalian berdua"

Bisik Luhan yang sudah pasti Xiumin dan Sehun masih dengar.

.

.

.

.

Kris duduk sambil memandangi Tao yang kini tengah bercengkramah riang dengan Chen tentang koreografi dan teknik menyanyi. Namja tampan itu tersenyum memandangi bagaimana Tao terlihat benar-benar bahagia sekarang, expresi yang membuat Kris seakan-akan melupakan segalanya hanya untuk menikmati senyum itu.

" mianhe—"

Suara lembut itu membuyarkan senyum Kris, ia menoleh ke arah seorang namja yang kini memasang wajah bersalah padanya.

" aku—aku benar-benar tidak tau apa yang telah ku pikirkan sehingga membuatmu kehilangan orang yang benar-benar kau cintai…"

Kris terdiam, ia memilih untuk tetap diam dan membiarkan Lay berbicara. Marah? Bagaimanapun ia tidak bisa marah pada Lay, karena semua yang terjadi adalah semua salah dirinya yang tidak bisa memilih kenyataan.

" Mianhe—"

" tidak perlu meminta maaf, aku tidak akan mempermasalahkannya"

Lay mengikuti arah pandangan Kris, terlihat Tao begitu ceria dengan tongkat wushunya dan Chen pemandangan yang sudah jarang ia lihat dari wajah dan expresi Tao.

" aku akan menjelaskan semuanya pada Tao—"

" tidak perlu—"

Lay menoleh ke arah Kris

" yang kau perluhkan hanyalah mengejar apa yang ingin kau kejar—"

" ta—"

Kris berdiri dan menatap Lay.

" biarkan aku mencari kebahagiaanku sendiri—"

Langkah kaki Kris bergema di koridor membuah Lay terdiam. Namja itu menatap langkah Kris yang begitu berkarisma yang tertepa cahaya matahari.  
Tanpa Lay sadari Kai memperhatikan Lay dan Kris dari kejauhan dengan wajah yang sedikit kecewa tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

" Kamjong!"

" ne?"

Suara Kai mengalihkan perhatian Lay. Chen menyerahkan beberapa bentuk kaset ke arah Kai yang baru saja pulang.

" apa ini?"

" coreografi baru yang Heechul sunbae dan Taemin sunbae ciptakan untuk pertunjukan selanjutnya"

Kai terlihat bingung namun ia mengangguk-angguk.

" kenapa ada padamu?"

" Taemin sunbae tadi sudah menunggumu lama, tapi dia segera pergi setelah Onew sunbae memanggilnya"

" baiklah—aku akan menghubunginya—"

Mendengar Kai ingin menghubungi Taemin, Lay langsung bergegas menarik Kai pergi dari pandangan Chen dan Tao yang menatap mereka bingung.

" hyung?"

" kau mau selingkuh?!"

Kai memiringkan kepalanya.

" kau tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan orang lain—"

Namja Tan itu menatap tidak percaya bingung. Ia menoleh ke arah ponselnya yang bergetar.

.

.

**From : Heechul Hyung**

**Aku dan Taem mengirimkan Tao, tolong bantu dia ne? sepertinya Tao terlalu polos untuk menerima kesakitan itu—Yifan terlalu jahat untuk seorang panda manis seperti Tao**

.

.

.

Dari arah berlawanan Kai melihat Tao dan Kris sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan Kris yang tetap berada di belakang Tao. Tao terlihat murung berbeda jauh dengan beberapa menit sebelum ia meninggalkannya dengan Chen.

" Tao!"

Tao mendongak dan menatap Kai.

" Kamjongieeeee"

Tidak perlu menunggu aba-aba agar Tao memeluk Kai dengan erat membiarkan Lay dan Kris terpaku dengan sakit di dadanya. Kai langsung memeluknya membalas pelukan yang Tao berikan.

" gwencana, aku ada di sampingmu"

Ucap Kai sambil mengusap lembut rambut Tao dan menatap tajam penuh kekesalan pada Kris dan Lay yang tidak sengaja berpandangan. Tidak memerluhkan waktu yang lama untuk Kai membawa Tao pergi dari kedua namja yang sekarang menatap kepergian mereka dengan tatapan kesal?sakit? dan bercampur aduk.

" kenapa kau tidak mengajari Kai sopan santun?!"

" kau yang tidak mengajari pandamu itu sopan santun! Tsk!"

Kris dan Lay kembali berpandangan kesal saling menyalahkan.

" tsk, ada apa lagi dengan kalian berdua? Apa tidak cukup dengan membuat Tao menangis meraung-raung seperti itu?"

Ucapan Chen mengalihkan perhatian dua manusia yang kini langsung memincingkan telinga mereka.

" Tao?!"

Chen hanya bisa menggeleng malas saat Kris langsung berlari dan meninggalkannya, ia kembali meneruskan perjalanannya untuk mengambilkan air untuk Tao.  
Sesampainya di kamar Tao dan Xiumin, Kris dan Lay melihat bagaimana Kai masih sedia memeluk Tao yang menangis meraung-raung.

" tenanglah Tao, aku di sini"

Bisik Kai lembut.

" hiks—hiks—hueeeummp"

Tangisan Tao berhenti saat Kai membungkam mulut Tao dengan bibirnya. Merasa tidak ada pergerakan Kai melepaskan ciumannya. Ia melihat bagaimana Lay dan Kris berdiri seperti patung dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

" bisakah kalian semua memberiku dan Tao privasi?"

Kyungso dan Suho mengangguk, lalu mengajak anak-anak EXO minus Xiumin, Luhan dan Sehun pergi meninggalkan Tao dan Kai. Setelah pintu tertutup Kai kembali menoleh pada Tao yang masih sesenggukan.

" jadi—apa yang kau lihat? Apa Kris menyakitimu lagi?"

" hiks—"

Namja berkulit Tan itu membiarkan Tao tenang untuk beberapa saat.

" aniya—"

Jawaban Tao membuat Kai memutar paksa tatapannya dari layar phonsel biru miliknya pada wajah polos Tao.

" Chulie gege bilang panda yang ada di rumah penangkaran hewan milik Hangeng gege melahirkan 3 anak, dan seekornya mati hiks—jadi aku sedih"

Seakan tersadar dengan kelamnya dunia, Kai terkekeh kaku mendengar kejujuran apa yang telah Tao perbuat. Ia langsung mengalihkan lagi perhatiannya pada phonsel yang bergetar.

.

.

.

**From : Taemin hyung**

**Aku dengar kau melakukan hal yang dramatic pada  
bayi panda itu? Kau membuatku cemburu TT  
xxx kau akan menanggung akibatnya nanti baby :D**

.

.

.

" Lee—Tae—Min!"

Geram Kai.  
Namja tan itu langsung berlari keluar gedung mencari sosok Taemin. Membiarkan Tao memiringkan kepalanya bingung.  
Sembari berpesan ria dengan Hangeng tentang panda yang membuatnya menangis Tao tidak menyadari jika seseorang telah masuk ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintu.

" kau membalasku?"

" eh?"

Tao menatap Kris dengan pandangan bingung.

" Kai—apa kau mau membalasku? Tao—mianhe, dan jangan pergi dariku…aku tak bisa tanpamu"

Kris memeluk Tao erat hingga Tao melupakan pesan yang akan ia kirim kepada Hangeng.

.

.

.

" aghhh! Eughhh!"

Demi apapun Lay ingin sekali lari dari hidupnya saat ini. Ia tidak bisa tenang saat mendengar erangan eksotis milik Tao yang menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang tidak ikut dengan member EXO lain untuk menjenguk Xiumin di rumah sakit dan membiarkan Kai dan Tao di dorm. Niatnya untuk mengawasi Tao dan Kai berujung pada dirinya yang kesal dan menyesal atas semua yang ia lakukan. Kali ini ia mulai berfantasi liar dengan erangan yang Tao keluarkan, ia membayangkan jika Kai dan Tao sedang bercinta di kamar sebelahnya dan membuatnya tersiksa. Hatinya sakit jika memikirkan Kai tengah bercinta dengan orang lain, tapi sekali lagi Lay membatasi dirinya untuk tetap diam dan menerima semua rasa sakit sebagaimana ia memberikan rasa sakit itu pada Kai beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ia benar-benar berpikir bagaimana rasa sakit yang pernah Kai dan Tao terima saat melihat dan mendengar Lay dan Kris tengah bercinta entah dimanapun.

" mianhe—"

Bisik Lay sambil mengusap foto Kai yang terlihat manis yang ia dapat saat Kai mengobrol dengan Yuta.

" kini aku tau bagaimana rasanya orang yang ku cintai bersama orang lain—"

Lay mulai berbaring, ia benar-benar tidak ingin mendengar erangan tidak jelas milik Tao dengan hayalan dan fantasi liar yang ada di kepalanya tentang Tao dan Kai.

" aiss—aku salah pulang, seharusnya aku dengar kata-kata Hee—Lay hyung?"

Mendengar suara pintu di buka Lay membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Kai tengah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan pakaian lengkap.

" Kai—kau?"

" aghh!"

Kai memutar malas bola matanya saat mendengar teriakan Tao.

" akanku buat duizzang itu menjadi naga cincang kalau berani menyakiti Tao!"

Lay hanya bisa menatap kaget pada Kai yang masuk ke dalam kamar mandi setelah meletakkan dompet dan mengambil handuknya. Senandung lirih terdengar di dalam kamar mandi berserta gemericik air yang mulai jatuh ke lantai.

" Kai—"

Wajah manis nan nelangsa milik Lay beberapa waktu lalu berubah menjadi wajah penuh seringai mesum yang tidak mungkin dapat di prediksi. Dengan cepat Lay melepas pakaian atasan miliknya dan menerobos ke kamar mandi membuat Kai yang bersiap melepas kemeja miliknya menoleh bingung.

" hyung? Kau ingin mandi duluan?"

Senyuman Lay tercetak jelas saat melihat abs rapi milik Kai. Perlahan ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusapnya perlahan.

" hyung?"

Lay menatap Kai dan mencium bibir kissable yang mampu membuatnya gila. Begitu dalam dan menuntut, dengan tangan yang langsung memojokkan Kai untuk terduduk di atas westafel.

" kajja bercinta—"

" eh?"

" sebagai hukuman karna kau mencium panda Kris"

Ciuman-ciuman lembut itu berubah menjadi liar dan kasar hingga suara mereka bersaing dengan suara air kran.

" aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, Kim Jong In"

" kenapa hyung begitu?"

Tanya Kai di sela nafasnya yang memburu akibat sesuatu menembus tubuhnya.

" untuk mencintaimu lebih dan lebih lagi, untuk membayar rasa sakit yang telah kau alami, untuk meminta maaf, untuk menjadikanmu milikku…untuk selalu menjadi nomor satu di hatimu"

" kalau aku menolak?"

" bagaimana kau bisa menolak sedangkan tubuhmu tidak bisa lepas dariku?"

'JLEB'

" AGHHH! Hyung!"

Lay hanya tertawa senang melihat Kai tidak berdaya di baktub dengan air cinta yang telah melarut bersama air dari kran.

" aku telah menelfon mamaku, dia hanya mengatakan terserah padaku karna itu masa depanku saat aku mengatakan aku mencintaimu"

" hyung, aku namja—"

" dan apa peduliku? Asal itu kau, aku akan tetap mencintaimu"

" Kris?"

Lay meremas milik Kai sehingga Kai mengerang tertahan.

" bahkan sekarang dia sedang asik dengan pandanya, aku mencintaimu Kai. Percayalah—meski itu sedikit"

Bisik Lay di telinga Kai sebelum mengulumnya dan membuat Kai tertawa geli.

.

.

.

***#EPILOG#***

.

.

.

**#Dorm Suju / Rencana Taemin, Heechul dan Kyuhyun**

.

.

.

" bukankah sudah ketahuan kalau Kris dan Tao balikan? Kai sudah mengetahuinya"

Tanya Taemin saat Kyuhyun memberitahu rencananya.  
'Pletak' kali ini Taemin merasakan bagaimana sentuhan sayang yang Heechul dan Kyuhyun berikan.

" kan hanya beberapa orang saja, lagi pula—seperti rencana kemarin kau banyak-banyak ajak si jepang untuk main ke dorm EXO dan membuat Lay cemburu"

" dia tidak cemburu sama sekali, hyung! Bahkan ia menawariku menginap—"

Heechul membuang pandangannya malas dan menjitak kepala Taemin sekali lagi.

" kau bodoh atau polos? Tidak berarti sesuatu yang kau berikan itu iklas adanya, ppabo!"

Kyuhyun dan Heechul menggeleng melihat keleletan magnae Shinee dalam mendramatisir keadaan. Kangin masuk dan memberikan beberapa titipan minuman yang sebelumnya telah mereka pesankan padanya.

" kalian mau membuka biro jodoh?"

" tsk, bukan begitu Kanginie. Ini demi kemaslahatan umat dan sahamku yang ku pertaruhkan, aku tidak mau kalau anak-anak nakal itu tercerai berai hanya karna cinta"

" hanya karna saham? Kau tidak berpikir kalau anak-anak itu memang tidak saling mencintai? Bagaimana jika seperti itu yang terjadi?"

Pertanyaan Kangin membuat ketiga namja berbeda usia itu terdiam.

" jika mereka tidak saling mencintai mereka tidak akan sehancur itu Kanginie. Mereka saling mencintai hanya saja mereka masih belum bisa menerima apa yang ada di dalam hati mereka sendiri"

Heechul tersenyum mendengar suara lembut Leeteuk yang datang dengan bahan makanan.

" nah—itu yang tadi ingin aku katakan Hyung!"

Ucap Kyuhyun mempertegas. Leeteuk hanya tersenyum dan melangkah ke dapur di iringi Kangin yang langsung mengekor di belakangnya.

" Teukie—mereka—"

Leeteuk memandang Kangin dan tersenyum.

" mereka akan bahagia, setidaknya aku melihat dari mata Lay bagaimana sebenarnya ia mencintai Kai. Hanya saja obsesi kadang mempengaruhi pandangannya—sama seperti obsesi Heechul terhadapku"

" Ya! Kalau Heechul hyung itu sudah lebih dari batas gila!"

" dan aku tidak ingin Lay lebih terjerumus pada obsesinya pada Kris atau Tao"

Kangin membayangkan bagaimana Heechul begitu terobsesi pada Leeteuk hingga apapun yang Leeteuk katakan adalah mutlak untuknya. Bahkan Heechul tidak akan memperhatikan orang lain selain Leeteuk. Hangeng? Tentu saja Hangeng adalah orang yang ia cintai namun obsesinya terhadap Leeteuk tidak bisa ia padamkan—Kangin dan Hangeng tau itu dengan jelas.

.

.

.

.

**#Panda / Hangeng, Heechul dan Taemin**

.

.

.

Heechul tersenyum mengirim pesan untuk Tao.

.

.

**To : Tao Panda**

**Kau ingat panda yang ada di penangkaran? Sekarang dia sudah  
memiliki baby 3 tapi sayang yang 1 meninggal..aku sangat sedih**

.

.

.

Tidak lama balasan pun diterima.

.

.

.

**From : Tao Panda**

**Jinja? Hiks—kasihan sekali. Tao ikutan nangis  
baby panda yang malang hiks hiks**

.

.

.

" gawat! Si panda mulai nangis—eum—AHA!"

Dengan secepat kilat Heechul mengetik pesan lagi.

.

.

.

**To : Tao Panda**

**Panda itu imut sekali, kau ingatkan kalau si mama panda  
senang sekali dengan Kai? Maukah kau memeluk Kai didepan Lay  
untuk baby panda itu—untuk menghibur mama panda**

.

.

.

**From : Tao Panda**

**Jinja? Hiks—kebetulan sekali aku melihat Kai dan Lay ge bersama  
hiks jika itu bisa membuat baby panda tidak menangis  
Tao mau melakukannya! Hikshiks **

.

.

.

Heechul tersenyum senyum membayangkan apa yang Tao lakukan.

" aku tidak sengaja melihat tatapan Yi Xing padaku tadi pagi saat aku mengajak Jongin sarapan, sungguh! Aku tidak percaya jika sekarang Jongin menjadi uke?"

Adu Taemin.  
Heechul tersenyum dan memeluk Hangeng yang ada di dekatnya.

" itulah ahir obsesi, Lay tidak ingin lemah lagi. Dan Kai—aku rasa sifat feminimnya menurun dari mu Taem… tapi setidaknya sudah ada kemajuanlah"

" aku dengar dari Yuta kemarin Yi Xing hampir mematahkan sumpit kayu saat melihatku memeluk pinggang Kai—hihihi"

Taemin tertawa senang.  
Beberapa jam kemudian Suho dan Kyungso masuk ke dalam ruang tunggu dan tersenyum sambil membungkuk hormat pada 3 sunbaenya.

" Minseok sedang chek-up"

Dua hobae itu mengangguk mendengar penjelasan singkat dari Hangeng. Tidak lama pintu terbuka lagi menampilkan Chen yang sedikit lusuh.

" tsk, aku tidak yakin jika Kai berani mencium Tao di depan Kris hyung, aku tidak berani pulang!"

" MWO?!"

Heechul dan Taemin berteriak histeris meminta Chen menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

"..yossh!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Eothokke? Lanjut atau END?  
hahahaha ahirnya update juga.. hehe mianhe untuk semua yang menunggu lamanya update untuk ff ini ehehehe lama banget ya? Mian…jeongmal mianhe**


End file.
